


Biding My Time

by WinglessOne



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Ben Solo is an Epic Pilot, Bonding, Budding Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Memories, Complete, Don't post on another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Snoke, F/M, Family Issues, Family Reunions, First Kiss, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Lightning, Force Training, Force Visions, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jakku Ship Graveyard, Light Angst, Lightsabers, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Mutual Pining, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Reconciliation, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey is a badass, Sharing Emotions, Teamwork is Dreamwork, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Unexpected ally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessOne/pseuds/WinglessOne
Summary: What would happen if the First Orderhadn'traided that village on Jakku at the beginning of The Force Awakens?  What if a certain Darkside Force wielding young man made a covert operation there, instead?  This is a reimagining of the Sequel Trilogy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 412
Kudos: 512





	1. Chapter 1

There was a quiet buzz on the bridge of the Finalizer. Officers of all rank and station moved through their well-practiced daily routines, checking various diagnostics to ensure that they were on course. The hum dropped to utter silence as Kylo Ren stalked into the room, his robes billowing about dramatically as he strode toward the panoramic window spanning the front of the bridge. He was different from everyone else present, and they all knew. They felt his dark presence even before he entered, and it left them all uneasy, especially given his volatile temper when provoked.

Kylo actually preferred that they feared him. It was so much easier to get around with no one bothering him or questioning his motives. It was something he took pride in, to an extent. His aura had been carefully cultivated by his master - the Supreme Leader Snoke. The elder man was wise beyond words and had molded Kylo so effortlessly, stripping away all remnants of his pupil’s former life.

Kylo had no interest in who he used to be, though. He was so close to letting the final piece of his past die--the one that started his downward spiral. Seeking out Luke Skywalker had been a daunting task, and yet it was one of the top priorities of the Supreme Leader, next to wiping out the cursed Resistance and establishing the First Order’s proper hold on the galaxy. 

Kylo knew how essential it was to wipe out the remaining Jedi. He and his Knights had hunted them to near extinction, much as Emperor Palpatine had decades ago after the famous Order 66 was issued. Luke was, without a doubt, _the_ last Jedi. Once he had fallen, then there would be no one to stop the First Order from taking over.

“General Hux,” Kylo greeted his fellow First Order officer. “Do you have the latest intel ready for our meeting with Snoke?”

“Ren,” Hux acknowledged with a sneer. “Yes, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t feel the need to collect me like an invalid every time we have a meeting. I’m well aware of the schedule the Supreme Leader likes to keep,”

“Don’t flatter yourself, I wouldn’t go out of my way for you, Hux. I merely had to pass the bridge on my way to the Supreme Leader’s chambers. Or have you forgotten the layout of the ship?”

Hux sneered at Kylo again, not uttering another word as the two turned and strode away from the bridge. They moved silently toward the chambers at a measured pace. Snoke’s chambers felt like the inner sanctuary of a temple, or perhaps an ancient throne room. The Supreme Leader would always appear in an almost unnecessarily large holo projection, as if his power and position weren’t enough. Those who knew him would tend to agree that he was a bit over the top, yet somehow it was hard to imagine him any other way.

He appeared at precisely 1700, just as he always did during their bi-weekly meetings. Kylo and Hux would always attend these meetings together, as Snoke rarely had the need for the general alone. Anything that needed to be said to the general could be said in front of his loyal apprentice, after all. The same could not be said for the reverse. More often than not, Hux would be released early from the meetings so that Kylo and Snoke could discuss the Knights and more importantly, the progress of Kylo’s training. 

Over the years, the knowledge that Kylo had gained from Snoke had been invaluable. His power in the Force had grown by leaps and bounds. He was now capable of so much more than he ever could have been as a Jedi. That had been a complete and utter waste of time, especially given the way it all ended. Kylo shuddered at the mere thought, earning a sidelong glance from his ginger companion. Snoke had also noticed it, halting in his speech and shifting forward in his seat as he critically appraised Kylo where he stood.

Snoke resumed his greeting, encouraging General Hux to relay his intel, which Hux was all too eager to present. Hux had always had a way with words and could be rather persuasive when need be. He’d been bred into it, steeped in tactics since his early childhood. His strategic skill at wielding the troopers and war machines practically oozed it from his pores. It made him an extremely valuable asset to the First Order, which Snoke was always quick to point out whenever praise was needed to further his wicked motives. Hux lacked what Kylo possessed within the Force, though, and while he was quick with his words and actions, they would never have the same impact. Regardless of that, Hux never had a shortage of words to offer to anyone who would listen.

“...the latest word is of an older man on the planet Jakku in the Western Reaches. Some of our men captured audio of communications between someone on the surface of Jakku and someone in the Galactic Republic on Hosnian Prime. It would seem the princess and her renegade rebels are planning on meeting with the old man. I suggest we send a platoon to apprehend the old man before the Resistance has - “

“No,” Kylo interrupted. The ginger’s shocked look melted into bitter resolve as he closed his mouth, pressing his lips flat.

“What do _you_ propose, Kylo Ren?” Snoke’s voice boomed through the chamber.

“Sending out a platoon would be too obvious. I believe a smaller group, perhaps a single squad, would be better for a more covert approach. Slip down to the surface, find the village and determine if this old man has what they claim he has,”

“Covert,” Hux muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

Kylo clenched his gloved hands into fists. He knew he needed to show restraint and remain respectful while in the presence of his master, yet at the same time, he was tired of how quick Hux was to knock down his ideas. In one word, he’d expressed his disapproval of the idea, and it had irritated Kylo to no end. Hux’s approach was always brute force and an unnecessary show of power...which is why it seemed that more often than not Snoke would side with him. At the same time, Snoke took pride in what Kylo had cultivated with his Knights, and covert operations were his specialty--something Hux also ridiculed as often as he could. Another thing to add to the list.

“This plan of yours has merit. I do not think the Knights would be necessary though. I believe we can have the best of both worlds, gentlemen. Hux, I would like you to gather a team of your best Special Forces pilots - “ Snoke began, earning a satisfied smirk from the rabid cur. “Kylo, you are to lead them,” the Supreme Leader finished. Hux’s smile fell at that.

It was Kylo’s turn to smirk behind his mask. While Special Forces weren’t his Knights, he could see the benefit of utilizing the TIE pilots. Their skills in aerial combat would be necessary if they came across any Resistance fighters. Kylo’s Knights were skilled at hand to hand combat, but out of the group, Kylo was the best pilot. He’d come by those skills honestly, beyond his obvious Force abilities. _Something in his blood…_

“Supreme Leader, with all due respect, I’d imagine that Captain Phasma, or maybe even - “ Hux argued as politely as he could manage.

“Kylo’s skills are more than adequate to lead a group. I have faith in my young apprentice. I suggest you do the same. You are dismissed,” Snoke’s word was final. He nodded to each man, in turn, his gaze lingering on Kylo before his hologram flickered and faded. A hazy swirl of dust filled the air where his monstrous figure had been. 

Hux stood in stunned silence and obvious confusion. Kylo felt it radiating off him in waves, heady and poisonous, like a suffocating blanket pressed against him. Hux was arguably more volatile than Kylo could ever be--a loose cannon who could explode at any given moment, and yet no one was the wiser. Hux’s demeanor was so calm, his expression indifferent. He reeked of superiority, but it was a mask--an invisible one that the pathetic ginger wore as often as Kylo wore his own battle helmet. It was ironic that the two shared that trait - hiding their true selves from the world.

Kylo thought he knew who he was, though he was uncertain at times. Finding Luke would fix all that.

The two men turned to face each other, Hux’s lip trembling as if he were about to unleash a volley of words in an effort to knock Kylo down. Kylo cocked his head to the side, his mask doing the work for him, keeping his comrade at bay.

“Gather your men and have them meet me at 1815. Time is of the essence, General,” Kylo exclaimed, hoping his smile wasn’t obvious in his tone. 

The look on the ginger’s face soured at the reminder that Kylo was leading _his_ men. Hux’s vile thoughts assaulted Kylo’s sensitive mind; Kylo brushed them off in an effort to not be consumed by them.

Hux stomped off without further notice, his pace much quicker as he took his leave. Kylo resumed his measured strides as he made his way to his personal quarters. 

He wasted little time stripping out of his dark robes, going to his closet to retrieve a flight jumpsuit. Though he loathed wearing such clothing, he felt it was necessary for the kind of mission he was about to embark upon. He needed the ease and comfort of his flight suit, and the protection it would provide should anything happen. With quick fingers, he adjusted the life support features on his suit before securing his helmet. 

He rarely left his quarters without a helmet of some sort, be it his battle helmet as Master of the Knights of Ren or his fighter pilot helmet. Many assumed he was a droid, given his fondness for the helmets. Others thought he was so severely deformed that he chose to hide his hideous features from the faint of heart. Either way, it suited him. Let there be mystery and intrigue thrown into the mix with fear. Let people wonder, so long as they didn’t know his true identity-- son of the princess turned general and her renegade pirate of a husband.

Hux was true to his word, and as Kylo approached his TIE Silencer, he saw four Special Forces pilots coming from the opposite end of the hangar--two pilots and two gunners. One ship on each of his wings. That was respectable, and honestly, all that he would need. He addressed them briefly, stating the mission and encouraging open communication throughout, but only if it were truly necessary.

In no time, the trio of ships had launched, bound for the Western Reaches and the inhospitable planet of Jakku. If their intel had been correct, they should be able to time things out so they located the old man before the Resistance pilot did. The odds would be in their favor; three against one, plus a Force user. That alone was beneficial; if necessary, Kylo could halt torpedos in the air. He had hoped that _wouldn’t_ be necessary though.

The flight had been rather routine, even dull by most standards. Just after they left hyperspace, they were met by the unsightly vision of Jakku. Kylo glanced down at his displays, noting that the electronics had started to glitch. Just as he was about to ask his men if theirs were doing the same, one beat him to it.

“Sir, our instruments are going haywire. I suspect foul play at hand. We’ll be on high alert,” the modulated voice stated.

“Copy,” Kylo acknowledged. “Let’s head towards the northern hemisphere. I’m sending you coordinates -” 

“Sir, Parsons has sighted a bogey coming in hot at six o’clock,” came another pilot’s voice.

“Raise your shields, attack formation,” Kylo ordered. “This is where the fun begins,” he added for good measure as he turned his ship and headed directly for his new target. He had been anticipating a possible attack and was oddly looking forward to a good dogfight. Given the skill of the men who flanked him, he had no doubt that they would be victorious in battle.

His men followed close by, laser cannons blazing streaks of blue across the stars. An explosion to Kylo’s left proved the Resistance pilot was not messing around. He managed to roll the ship out of the way of a torpedo barrage, using the Force to halt them, then detonating them in hopes that the enemy pilot might fly into the explosions and take damage.

“Sir, this pilot - he’s too -” Kylo heard before silence took over, and the fireball that reflected off his elongated wings made him cringe. Alone in the sky with a fighter that was impossible to track with his instruments and eyesight gave him no choice but to let go and allow the Force to aid him in his moment of need.

Reaching out, he felt the presence of the pilot and zeroed in on it, spiraling around his swift craft before flying behind the rogue X-wing and landing several well-aimed shots at one of the engines. The pilot didn’t seem to be deterred, and though the engine was quite obviously disabled, his astromech seemed hard at work repairing it. The enemy pilot offered more impressive maneuvers and managed to disable one of Kylo’s engines in turn. The two began spiraling around one another as they made an uncontrolled descent through Jakku’s atmosphere.

With one final shot, Kylo grinned, noting the X-wing had been destroyed. He felt satisfied, even as he crashed to the planet, using the Force to minimize the impact’s damage to both his ship and himself. He switched off the alarms that sounded as sand sprayed about the windshield while he glided to a halt.

“Another happy landing,” he muttered, shaking his head. 

He flicked the switch to open communications, gritting his teeth at the high pitched squeal that emitted from the transmitters before flicking off the channel. Fantastic. That would need to be repaired. Now he was on Jakku, with his ship disabled and no means of communication. He tested his radar to seek out any nearby cities, noting that beyond the Starship Graveyard, there were only Niima Outpost and a few small settlements. His computer began listing them for him in order by location, Tuanul, Reestkii, Cratertown...and then the display flickered and went black. Just like that, his ship had completely lost power.

Opening the hatch to his craft, he carefully climbed out, noting the nearby ridge, and making a mental note of any other visual landmarks to use for when he returned with tools and parts needed to repair his ship. Thankfully, it was nighttime, so the cooler temperatures made things more comfortable as he began to trek beyond his ruined ship. 

Moving carefully, he climbed the ridge, hoping the higher elevation would allow for a better view of his surroundings. In the stillness of the night, he saw nothing beyond the sand that surrounded him. Some distance away, he could make out a bit of an Imperial Star Destroyer jutting out from the sand at an odd angle. When illuminated by moonlight and the scattering of stars, it was almost beautiful... _almost_.

Harsh reality sank in. He was completely and utterly lost, and while he was safe for now, he knew it would be a totally different game once the sun began to rise. Reaching out with the Force yet again, he attempted to zero in on anything that resembled life, realizing that he had landed practically in the dead center of nowhere. It would take hours to reach any sign of civilization.

Climbing back down the ridge, he collected a few things from the ship. He chose at random to continue northeast, remembering that that was roughly where the village with the old man would be. Taking determined strides, he willed himself to continue forward, each step through the sand dragging him. He was slower than he would ordinarily be, given how completely and utterly out of his element he was.

The only time he had been around any amount of sand was when he was a boy, and he went on vacation to the coast with his parents. Then, he was smaller and wore more weather-appropriate clothes. He’d skip along, hardly noticing the way the sand felt as he surged forward in an effort to reach the crashing waves of the ocean. He remembered his mother warning him to be careful and his father laughing, telling her to ‘Give the kid a break already,”

Now, he was keenly aware of the bulky armored pieces that he wore over his flight suit, and his gravity pressure boots didn’t help. He had been walking for hours, and the temperature quickly rose once the sun breached the horizon. Step by unsteady step, he could feel his body slowly being drained. His legs ached as the sand slowed him down further. 

He paused to take another drink from his canteen of water. He had been nursing it as he trekked across the desert. He patted his fingers against the bottom of the bottle, realizing it was empty. He heaved a heavy sigh, wondering where in the hell that settlement was supposed to be, especially now that the sun was up and he was completely out of water. The life-support systems on his suit had failed, as they weren’t intended to last as long as they had.

Step by step, he began shedding pieces of his armor in an effort to be more comfortable. He supposed he _should_ have felt guilty, though he didn’t. This _was_ a junk planet, after all. The Starship Graveyard alone was enough for him to realize the planet was already trashed beyond the normal standard, so what would it matter if he left a trail of his armor behind him as he walked? He attempted to keep his helmet on for as long as he could in an effort to protect his face from the elements, but eventually, he rid himself of that as well.

A shimmer in the distance blinded him temporarily, but he felt a surge of hope upon the knowledge that at last, he had found the settlement! But the closer he got to it, the further away it seemed. He had been fooled by a mirage. Soon, the sweltering heat had taken its toll on him, and his legs gave out as his body crumpled to the sand. Blinking slowly, he caught movement from the corner of his eye before the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kylo is in a bit of a pickle right now, isn't he? Don't worry, he won't be suffering for long, I assure you! I'm hoping you all have enjoyed the latest fic. If you have, let me know what stood out at you the most! I'd love to hear whatever theories you might have as well! Jot a comment or say hello on Tumblr, I'm WinglessOne there, too!


	2. Chapter 2

It was water day at Niima Outpost. That meant instead of rations, Plutt would be distributing containers of water. Rey had been preparing for weeks. She had several pieces she had been saving, spending extra time at night to make repairs. With every piece she repaired, she learned new techniques and was quite proud of her accomplishments.

"Impressive," Plutt began, as he turned the pieces over in his chubby hands. "Your repair skills have improved, my girl. What you have offered me today is worth…let me see here,"

He began pulling containers filled with water. First one...then two, three, _four_ containers, neatly stacked side by side on Plutts counter. Rey's jaw dropped. She had _never_ received that much at a single exchange. It could easily last her a month, possibly longer if she rationed it properly.

"Thank you, sir," Rey exclaimed, gathering the water and placing the containers in her sack.

"Keep up the good work with your repairs," Plutt encouraged, eyeing her as she stood. She did something she rarely did around Plutt--she smiled and nodded before turning away.

As she made her way back to her speeder, water containers in tow, she received many compliments from her fellow scavengers. It made her feel good. This had to be the best day she’d had in a long time.

One other thing struck her--she’d heard the others speaking of several crafts that supposedly crash-landed near Kelvin Ridge. On her way home, she'd have to head out that way to confirm for herself and possibly claim some goods. If there were multiple crafts, that could mean big profits. She didn't want to be too greedy about it though. She _did_ just receive an impressive amount of water, after all.

The sun was low on the horizon as evening approached. A vibrant amber and magenta glow backlit Kelvin Ridge as Rey made her approach. Lovely and picturesque as that was, Something else drew Rey’s attention. 

Rey climbed off her speeder, treading lightly. Carefully, she picked up a piece of black plastoid composite. Body armor of some sort? This appeared brand new; the design appeared similar to the stormtrooper armor she had seen in the armories of the fallen Imperial ships.

She glanced up, pondering the implication. Another piece lay several feet away. Returning to her bike, she clicked on the throttle, adjusting it so that it automatically followed her. With every piece of armor she collected, she realized it could only mean one thing. A ship _had_ crashed somewhere nearby, _and_ the pilot survived.

It occurred to her that if the pilot had, in fact, survived, the harsh elements of Jakku would likely claim their life. Having gathered the helmet last, she assumed she’d collected all the pieces and climbed back onto her speeder. 

She had a new, somewhat grim goal in mind--find the body of the dead pilot that went with the armor. Though she was loath to admit it, armor plus a jumpsuit would fetch far more rations than the armor alone. She'd find the ill-fated pilot, strip him, and give him a proper burial. It was the least she could do.

She drove slowly along, reaching for her binoculars to scan ahead, surprised that she hadn't seen the body near the discarded armor. At last, she came upon a crumpled form in black. Turning off her bike again, she hopped down, approaching at a respectful pace. 

He lay face down, his body curled in on itself as if his legs had given out beneath him. She was surprised when she tugged on his shoulder that there was some give to his body. He must have died recently; rigor mortis had yet to set in. 

She rolled him to his back, shifting down his body to stretch out his legs one by one. Stars, the man had been tall! She didn't recall ever seeing boots quite so large. This suit had to have been custom made. Making her way back up, she straightened his arms at his sides, pausing when she saw the fingers on one of his gloved hands curl in.

Resting back on her heels, she scanned the form that lay stretched out in front of her. The hand that she’d just seen clenched into a fist now lay open, fingers slack. She shook her head, realizing she must have imagined the movement. 

She crawled up alongside his body and turned his head to the side. The long, slightly matted raven curls that framed his face were a surprise. Despite the horrible sunburn on skin that must have been quite fair, this young man had been incredibly handsome. 

Regardless, she found herself pausing to appreciate his beauty. His face was unusual, but attractive. He had a few beauty marks sprinkled like constellations over his skin. He had enviably lush lashes and full, pillowy lips that were sadly chapped but would have likely been quite kissable when he was alive and healthy. His aquiline nose was noble and balanced out his other features. He had an air of softness to him, hidden by what would have been an overwhelming and undeniable masculine presence that might have been quite intimidating. Of all the men she had come across during her lifetime on Jakku, she had never seen anyone as striking as him. It was such a shame that he’d been claimed byJakku this way.

Realizing it was morbid to be admiring a corpse the way she had been, she ceased stroking his hair and went to work on his jumpsuit. She removed his gloves and set them aside. His hands were still warm, and so incredibly _soft._ He must not have done his own mechanical work on his craft, for if he had, his fingers would be rough and calloused.

As her fingers caressed his palm, his hand closed around hers, and she shrieked in surprise, leaping back away from him. Her hands flew to her mouth; with wide eyes, she scanned the length of his body again. _His legs moved. How was this possible?!_ Was he _alive_?

Scrambling back to her speeder, she grabbed her canteen, hastily filling it with water before returning to the young pilot’s side. She knelt near his head, lifting it lightly as she drew her water bottle up to his chapped lips, parting them gently before pouring a trickle of water into his mouth. As she had expected, it spilled from his mouth, but his lips twitched, his mouth attempting to open wider.

Glancing down, she noted the uneven, near-imperceptible rise and fall of his chest. He _was_ alive, although just barely. Had she arrived any later, he likely would have passed. She had to give him a fighting chance. He deserved it.

Offering her bottle to him again, she saw his effort to sip, then his failure as the drink dribbled down his chin.

"Come on...come on!" She encouraged softly. "I know you can do it!"

She hoisted his body a bit more, resting his back against her legs and supporting his neck with her free hand. His tongue slipped out in an effort to moisten his lips. Lifting her bottle again, she saw him take a proper drink, the water no longer spilling from his mouth.

He gasped in a deeper breath, his features slowly becoming more animated. His brow furrowed and unfurrowed and he worked his jaw. She could tell he was a fighter through and through and that he had a better chance at survival than most would in his position.

She offered him another drink, grinning as she noticed his arm stirring at his side. He grunted softly in discomfort as he shifted against her.

"Steady, steady…" she warned, reaching out to slow his movements. 

His eyes moved beneath his closed lids, and she knew it would take much effort for them to open, given how burnt his face was. Tearing off a strip of her wrappings, she poured some water on the linen, gently dabbing the cloth over his face.

He was working his mouth again. She set the wet cloth down, collecting the bottle and giving him another drink. His eyelids fluttered, and at last his eyes opened; he gazed up at her with wonder.

"You…" he gasped hoarsely, recognition flickering across his face.

Rey hesitated before responding, thrown off by the look in his eyes. There was something familiar about that gaze--she felt she might have known him her whole life. In his eyes, she saw home, and it left her confused. He was a perfect stranger; there was no way they could have a connection. Yet something about him filled her with a profound sense of belonging. At the same time, she could sense his fear; those expressive eyes bore the pain and discomfort that she knew he had to have felt. She had to address it before moving on, quickly coming to her senses.

"Are you okay?" She asked, anticipating his negative response. His head gave a nearly imperceptible shake no--just as she’d thought. "I want to help you…" she offered gently, dabbing at his face with a wet cloth.

"Please?" He choked out, blinking several times.

"I need _you_ to help _me,_ though. I don't think I can lift you. I have a speeder bike nearby; it can carry us both to my home." She gestured behind her, seeing him tilt his head forward. "Work with me, okay?"

"Yes," he breathed, shifting to grip an arm around her shoulders.

Together, they moved slowly, working at first to get him to stand before heading towards the speeder. He stumbled several times, his legs not quite working, but this was to be expected. It didn't matter how long it took them to get there, Rey knew it would all be worth it, especially once she could get him home and fully rehabilitate him.

**********

How the pair made it through to her home, she never quite understood. Lugging him through the cramped confines of her AT-AT proved to be the most challenging bit. On her own, the snug space offered all that she had ever needed. There was a place for everything, and everything had a place. This man she’d taken as a temporary companion was so large though, and he filled her space without even trying. She leaned him up against the wall while she arranged her scavenged flattened pillows and the blankets she’d made of old parachutes and other salvaged cloth. She made him a makeshift bed and ensured that he was comfortable before returning to her speeder to retrieve her freshly-procured containers of water.

After refilling her canteen and pausing in her fresher, she grabbed a jar of salve to treat his burns. She found him sitting quietly where she left him, leaning among the pillows with his hands folded in his lap, his eyes scanning over the environment. He seemed surprisingly alert, all things considered. His expression was unreadable, but she could tell he was still in a great amount of pain. He didn’t have to say anything - she knew. She _felt_ it, which was strange because she had never felt things like that from anyone before. It was as if his pain was her own.

Perhaps she was imagining it.

She handed him the canteen, and he took slow sips as if he knew it was a bad idea to chug it. She had been about to suggest that, but he knew. Whether it was good intuition or survival skills or something else was left to be determined. He seemed to know what she was going to do or say before it was even done. It was a bit eerie. With his free hand, he brushed his hair away from his face, leaning forward expectantly as she opened the jar of salve.

“A local woman made this,” Rey murmured as she picked up a hearty helping of the green goop before dotting some on his forehead, cheeks, and nose. With careful, gentle movements, she smoothed it into his skin. “I’ve heard it’s just as good as bacta, but I wouldn't know,”

“It’s nice,” the man complimented, his voice still raw.

“I’m going to apply a double thick layer,” Rey explained, returning to the jar and grabbing another healthy glob. “Just to make sure we really have you covered. I don’t want you to be in pain,”

The man nodded in thanks when she was done, settling back against the pillows and drinking more. They sat in silence, and Rey tried her hardest not to stare at him, but she was uncertain of what else to do. She excused herself for a moment to gather her tools and one of the more complex scavenged components that she had been working on repairing. She returned to sit near her quiet companion, to keep an eye on him and offer a helping hand should he need anything.

Rey was surprised at how pleasant it was to have someone in her space. She wasn’t used to having company, and a part of her had feared it would be awkward, but it hadn’t been. It could be because the young man rarely did anything beyond quietly sipping his water and observing her as she worked.

“If you like, I can fix some broth. It might be more nutritious? It’s made from a powder… but when you mix it with some fresh water and heat it, it’s as good as anything you could buy in the market,” Rey offered, having felt his hunger.

Sharing feelings like this was bizarre, but not unpleasant. It just allowed her to be able to cater to him more directly without having to speak. 

**********

Days passed this way. She on worked repairs and he observed quietly. She knew she needed to go out and earn at least one more day of work, to bring home more goods, but at the same time, she was loath to leave her companion. 

On the fourth morning, when she awoke, she was startled to see that her companion was no longer in his spot. A part of her feared for the worst. 

Another part of her felt bitter that he had abandoned her once he’d recovered--everyone else left her, too. Instead, she found him standing outside the AT-AT, a pair of binoculars in hand as he scanned the area. 

Relief flooded her the moment she saw him, and she didn’t hide her smile as she approached him. No one had ever stayed with her this long, yet he was still there. 

“You’re up,” she offered as a greeting.

“Indeed I am, thanks to you,” he replied warmly, his smooth baritone voice a pleasant surprise after days where he could do little more than rasp out single words.

“You’re welcome,” she replied, shielding her eyes as she gazed up at him. “I’m Rey, by the way. Sorry I haven’t introduced myself before now,” 

“That’s quite alright. I’m Ben.” He met her gaze, and those burnt umber depths once again felt so familiar to her, as if she had seen them countless times before. She opted not to dwell on that fact, though. They needed to get moving before the day got too hot, especially given his current state of dress.

“Are you up for an adventure, Ben?” Rey asked, trying his name for good measure. His mouth curled at the side, with a promise of a smile that didn't quite happen. She sensed it wasn't something he was used to doing.

“Always. What did you have in mind?” He cocked his head quizzically, his expression curious. She felt his excitement begin to blossom and found it had risen, as if to match hers.

“If you’re going to linger around here for much longer, we should get you some more desert-appropriate clothes. I’d be happy to take you down to Niima Outpost? You should be able to find something there,”

“This is a bit much,” Ben commented, glancing down at his arms and plucking at one of the sleeves.

"I'm glad we agree there. I'm sure the flight suit is perfectly fine while traveling, but--I wouldn't know," she said, her face falling at the thought of travel, something she'd never have the luxury of doing. At least not until…

"Why not?" Ben asked curiously, ducking as he followed her back into her home.

She hesitated. Should she tell him of her family? How long had it been? They walked past her wall of scratches--something she’d learned to avoid looking at. It occurred to her then that since Ben had arrived, she hadn't made any marks. Tears stung her eyes, but she shook her head firmly. _No_. She wouldn't go there. Not now. Not with...him.

"Why not?" Ben prodded softly, reaching out and lightly gripping her shoulder, making her pause in her stride.

She slowly turned to face him, glancing up briefly but looking down in shame. She shook her head again, unable to offer an explanation. Out of her peripheral vision, she noticed a slight movement and was startled the moment she felt a strange sensation in her mind. What was _that_?

Looking back up at Ben she noticed him flinch back as if in shock, a sorrowful expression upon his face. One of his hands had been poised up, and she understood, without truly knowing _how_ she knew that he had just been in her mind. 

"I-I'm so sorry," he offered weakly, in apology.

"It's no bother. Let's just…" She paused, turning away and ducking into a smaller room. "Let's get ready and head out before it gets too much hotter," she called over her shoulder.

Resting her hands against a shelf in her closet, she forced herself to breathe deeply, blinking back tears. _You're not alone_ echoed lightly in her mind. Shaking her head firmly a final time, she carried out the task that had originally brought her into the room.

Stepping out, she faced Ben again, holding up two pairs of goggles she had created out of stormtrooper helmets and bits of linen. His expression had softened from his earlier shock, but sorrow was still apparent in his eyes.

"Protection from the elements while we ride," she explained, handing him one pair.

"I could have used these a few days ago," he admitted, graciously accepting them. He inspected them, turning the goggles over in his hands and marveling at the craftsmanship. 

"You made these," he stated. It wasn't a question--he _knew_. "That's really quite innovative. Excellent use of material," he complimented as he slid them over his face.

"Innovation is the key to survival," Rey replied, blushing at his compliments. 

The pain she felt from the memory of her family was long gone now, and she basked in his praise as she pulled on her own goggles. She gestured for him to kneel, and she wrapped linen over his head and around his face, tucking it into the straps of the goggles. 

She stifled a laugh over how ridiculous he looked in his stark black flight suit with the beige linen covering his hair and most of his face. The handmade goggles only made the overall look that much more ridiculous. She heard his laughter and felt a pleasant sensation of joy ripple through her. Joining him in his laughter, she made quick work at covering herself in the same manner.

"Come on, you, let's get out of here," she encouraged, still chuckling as she drew out her bo staff.

She heard Ben close the door of the AT-AT, sensing he was following. She slipped a sack containing the scavenged bits of his armor into the net at the side of her speeder, she secured it along with her staff. She knew Ben would be sitting behind her as they rode to Niima Outpost, and would likely prefer not to have something long and hard pressed against his chest.

They moved as if in sync-- she climbed fluidly onto her bike and he eased in behind her. Their thighs pressed together and she felt a shiver go down her spine, despite the rising heat. He leaned into her as she started the bike, arms sliding tentatively around her waist.

"Ready?" she asked, more to herself than to him.

"Let's go," he encouraged.


	3. Chapter 3

It was happening again. Ben's mind was becoming plagued with conflict. Rey had been the catalyst this time. It had been an awakening he could never have anticipated when his eyes focused and he saw her face.

Ben had seen her many times in dreams, shared memories, past lives--he couldn't be sure just what. He had always assumed she was a figment of his imagination, or perhaps the embodiment of the Force itself, but she was  _ real _ . All this time, she had been here on Jakku, simply waiting. Somehow, he knew that  _ she _ was the reason he was on this desolate planet. His mission from Snoke had been to find the map to Skywalker. The Force had other plans, and obviously worked in mysterious ways.

He no longer heard Snoke’s wicked voice echoing in his head, feeding him lies of power and grandeur. No. He heard something sweeter. He heard  _ her _ .

Perhaps that was why he introduced himself as “Ben” rather than “Kylo.” He had mentally kicked himself the moment he let that slip, and yet it felt natural to refer to himself as “Ben” with her. Hearing her say his name was something all its own. That boy he had repressed for countless years actually had a moment to surface and shine. The darkness wasn't so unbearably suffocating when he was able to bask in her light.

Of course, he could reason that it had been easy to let the name “Ben” slip because he had been on a covert mission. Anyone who knew of the notorious dark Force user Kylo Ren would surely have alerted authorities or attempted a confrontation, despite full knowledge that it would be futile. Was that why he’d done it? No one _should_ know him here. Logic seemed to fail him, though; he could barely explain his actions to himself.

Furthermore, the mental anguish Ben had suffered from the moment he breached Rey's mind had been eating away at him. Though he was a warrior well accustomed to death and destruction, somehow, this was different. He and Rey clearly had a deeper connection which heightened his emotional reaction. He felt her pain more keenly than anyone else's. 

Young Rey had been so small and frail, screaming through her tears for her family to come back. The gruff Crolute jerked her away, demanding she be quiet.

Rey had many memories involving the blobby man. He'd kept her in a shack while he worked, swindling scavengers and offering unfair payment in the form of expired ration packs. Soon, he sent her out, demanding she also begin collecting things to trade, making sure she knew that was the  _ only way _ she'd ever get a 'good' meal.

Rey was quite young when she’d discovered the fallen AT-AT. It was initially owned by an older scavenger woman, who had taken her in because she pitied Rey. Days after Rey had settled in, the old woman had a terrible fall inside an old Destroyer and died, leaving Rey alone again.

Her loneliness was a recurring theme. She had spent her life wrapped in it. For some unfathomable reason, she assumed her family would come back for her. It gave her false hope, but also built a now deeply-rooted fear. She was afraid to leave.

It became an obsession that plagued her every thought. She became desperate for peace after sleepless nights. 

When he saw her dreams, though, he began to understand the reason for her false hope and desperation. A voice--no,  _ his _ voice. Rey dreamt of hearing Ben's voice?  _ I'll come back for you, sweetheart, I promise. _

It was too much.

Ben found it difficult to grapple with his own reaction to her memories while rolling those images around his mind. Rey’s voice dragged him from his ponderings. "We're here," she said in a chipper tone.

Blinking several times, he took in his surroundings. The grand arched entryway welcomed all to Niima Outpost. Inside was an endless maze of tents--some open to the air, others closed off. There were a few solid structures mixed in as well--just shanty shacks in a shanty town.

Shifting his grip on Rey's waist, he lifted her off the speeder, setting her gently on the sand. He felt her shock as she let forth a surprised squeal, then felt her thrill at his ability to lift her as if she were weightless.

"How else were you going to get off?" he questioned, his voice muffled somewhat by the linen covering his face. He swung a leg around and eased off the speeder to stand at her side. 

Rey lowered the linen covering her face, lifting her goggles and shading her face before gazing up at him. Her nose wrinkled adorably before she spoke.

"I managed before," she reminded him with an amused, slightly annoyed expression. 

He was fully aware of all she had endured while having to haul around an awkwardly large, half-unconscious man. She definitely  _ could _ handle herself, but what fun would that have been? Besides, it was nearly impossible to resist touching her, especially since she hadn't shied away from him like so many others had in the past.

If only she knew of the well of strength she could have tapped into through the Force. She was strong with it, but totally unaware of it.

He watched as she gathered her sack and staff from the net at the side of her speeder. Wordlessly, he slung the sack over his shoulder.  _ It's my armor, I should carry it,  _ he explained, sending her the thought directly. She quirked a brow, clearly having heard his voice in her mind.

"This way to the clothing shop," she encouraged, gesturing for him to follow.

They entered a tent and were surrounded by a rainbow of clothing and other goods. Ben was surprised not only by the sheer volume of wares but also by the variety. Some of it seemed unfit for desert dwellers. 

_ Everything is traded, this is as much for the travelers as it is for the people of Jakku. _ Rey cast Ben a curious peek, checking as if to see if he “heard” her. He grinned, pleased that she was catching on that they could communicate this way.

"Oooh, potential customer," an unexpected shrill of a voice shook him from his reverie. "Nice threads. . . are you here to trade?" 

It occurred to Ben that he might need his flight suit again at some point. There would be no trading today. Glancing down at the tiny shopkeeper, Ben removed his goggles and ran a hand through his hair.

"You do not need me to trade you anything, I am free to take whatever fits me," he said smoothly, with an offhand gesture.

The shopkeeper stiffened. "On second thought, you should keep that, take whatever fits you!" the tiny man exclaimed, with a sweeping motion toward his wares.

"Thank you," Ben replied with a polite nod. He walked around slowly, taking in all the offerings and realizing quickly that as usual, it might be difficult to find something his size.

"Ben, look at this!" Rey drew his attention away from the clothing display. She held up a woven necklace. "Isn't it lovely?"

She gazed upon the jewelry in obvious admiration. He caught another thought from her that she had never actually bought or traded for anything here in this shop. This had only been her second time in here after endless years spent on the planet. Rey made her own clothing.

Ben glanced past Rey at the shopkeeper. "She can have whatever she wants, too," he said, again utilizing the mind trick. He knew it was an inappropriate use of the Force, but he couldn't help it.

"Rey, my dear!" the shopkeeper said warmly, as if speaking to an old friend. "You like that?" he asked, earning a nod in response, a shy smile tugging at the corners of Rey's mouth "It's yours! On the house,"

"Really? Thank you!" Rey gushed, drawing it over her head. Rey's smile was infectious, as was the joy that radiated off of her. Nearly reflexively, Ben smiled back.

Resuming his sorting through the clothing, he was quickly losing hope of finding anything that would fit his tall, broad stature.

Rey drew close to his side, stroking her fingers over her newly acquired necklace. "That was really lucky, I've never known Fleemo to be so generous," she remarked in regards to the shopkeeper.

"Maybe he just had a big sale and was feeling kind?" Ben offered with a nonchalant shrug.

"Maybe. You know, I've never owned a piece of jewelry before!" Rey explained, although she knew he already knew. Their shared thoughts and memories puzzled her, but she was slowly starting to accept it. 

"What about this?" she asked, retrieving a soft sage green tunic. Though he'd never ordinarily be drawn to that color, it looked like it might actually fit.

With Rey’s help, he found an outfit with a fit that was less than perfect but surprisingly comfortable. The fabrics breathed well and fluttered against his skin whenever a breeze went by. His flight suit was folded neatly and added to the sack with the rest of his armor, slung casually over his shoulder.

As they wandered through the market, Ben encouraged Rey to explain more about her day to day business as a scavenger. He was impressed by her knowledge of Star Destroyers and found she could easily rival any of the technicians on the Finalizer. She had just been describing her latest find when something distracted Ben from her monologue. Sitting on one of the many rows of benches designated as the scavenger cleaning area, Ben saw a male creature wrapped in desert garb scrubbing away at a gear shift component that he recognized.

_ It came from his ship _ .

Walking over to the man in question, he grabbed the piece to inspect it, confirming it was, in fact, a part of his fighter. The man protested, cursing at Ben in some alien tongue. Ben made an offhand gesture and the man immediately quieted, sitting down and picking up another scavenged find to clean.

Ben’s eyes were drawn to a shack nearby. There, behind the counter, stood the very same slimy Crolute that Ben had seen in Rey’s memories.  _ Unkar Plutt _ . Full of rage, he grit his teeth, stalking towards the shack. He was cut off by a scavenger who sought to trade their wares. Though it was difficult to wait his turn, Ben took the time to collect his thoughts, reminding himself where he was and who he was with. Glancing down at Rey was enough of a reminder to stay calm.

When it was his turn at last, Ben approached the counter and placed the component in front of Plutt.

“Ah, another part from the newly crashed ship, I see? Another fine specimen. Is this all you have?” Plutt asked, barely glancing up to acknowledge Ben.

“ _ Another _ part?” Ben echoed, shocked but not entirely surprised at the revelation that his ship was being torn apart.

“Yes, boy, are you daft? People have been bringing me parts for days now,” Plutt stated in a bored tone.

“Then I’ll be needing those parts back. All of them. That ship belongs to me,” Ben explained, leaning against the counter where he stood.

Plutt looked up at that comment. He scrutinized Ben with a critical eye, glancing over to notice Rey before returning his gaze to Ben. He laughed heartily, slapping the counter.

“Rey, I believe your new friend must have hit his head, he seems to think that ship belongs to him!” He continued his laughter, wiping a tear from his eye. “My dear boy, that ship doesn’t belong to  _ you _ . It belongs to the desert - and therefore, it belongs to  _ me _ ! At least until I sell it.”

“I see,” Ben said coldly, his resolution to behave quickly dissolving as he felt the darkness rising within him. Never had he been so thoroughly insulted as he had been in this moment. This pathetic excuse for a man was seriously walking a fine line, and it was taking every last bit of Ben’s effort to not rip him to shreds.

“Rey, do you care to take this back to the speeder?” Ben asked, his voice lowering threateningly as he spoke. “I need to have a conversation with Plutt,” he added for good measure.

She took the sack he offered, eyes widening as she took in his dark expression. She left without further question, calling over her shoulder that she’d be back. Once she was out of earshot, Ben drew his attention back to Plutt.

“You  _ dare _ assume ownership to my craft simply because it's in 'your' desert?” Ben seethed, glaring at the pudgy Crolute.

“Are you questioning my --” Plutt’s words garbled and he choked out a breath as Ben raised his hand, arching his palm towards the man in question.

“Now listen here, and listen carefully. The more you struggle, the more this will hurt; so unless you want your mind to be positively wrecked, I advise you stay still and answer me correctly the first time,” Ben spoke in a quiet, even tone, so as not to draw attention from those nearby.

“Tell me about the ship parts. Have they been sold?” he asked.

“Yes--” Plutt answered immediately, and Ben caught his memory of communication with an unseen member of the First Order.

“ _ Tell me his name _ ,” Ben demanded - although, in truth, he already knew.

“I only know him as Armitage--that can’t be his real name though,” Plutt sputtered out, eyes wide as he looked around.

Just as Ben had expected.  _ Hux _ . If these parts had been sold to Hux, then that meant that Hux was aware that he had crashed on Jakku. This could actually be to his benefit - perhaps Hux would assume that he had perished. Then, another thing occurred to Ben; Hux would likely be sent out to retrieve the ship components, confirm his demise, and complete his mission.

“When is your contact due to arrive?” Ben asked

“Tomorrow. Early morning.” Plutt offered quickly in response.

Plutt had been surprisingly cooperative, but Ben wasn’t done. No. Not in the least. 

Digging invisible claws into Plutt’s deep subconscious, he saw more memories, this time showing how Plutt had deliberately exploited young Rey, knowingly putting her in harm's way. He ‘raised’ her without an ounce of love or affection, starving her literally and figuratively for everything she ever needed. Some sick part of Plutt had actually enjoyed treating the young girl as badly as he had. It felt eerily similar to things Ben had faced in the past with his own dark master. 

He had seen enough. If Plutt was going to take pleasure in torturing Rey, Ben would take pleasure in torturing Plutt. It was only fair.

Not bothering to be delicate with his actions, Ben ripped away the memory that he had ever been at the outpost, taking away everything that had occurred following the conversation Plutt had with Hux. He made Plutt feel regret for his actions towards Rey, and by the time Ben was done, Plutt was left whimpering and blubbering, tears streaming from his dark, beady eyes. 

As Rey approached, the Crolute looked upon her and began sobbing even louder.

“Rey, my girl, my dear girl. I’m so sorry, so very sorry! I’ve been so cruel,” Plutt cried, drawing the attention of several nearby scavengers.

Ben turned slowly as Rey approached, and she looked back and forth between the two men.

“What happened to Unkar?” She asked quietly, completely baffled by his actions.

“I don’t know, we were just talking,” Ben offered innocently in response. He pulled his goggles back over his eyes, approaching her as he spoke. “We should go, before he makes a bigger scene.”

“Rey, please forgive me!” Plutt called out as she and Ben walked away.

She glanced behind her, startled by Plutt’s outburst. Ben reached down, resting his hand on the small of her back as he led her toward the speeder. He knew the physical contact would refocus her attention. She didn’t try to jerk away, and instead pondered how Ben was able to make her feel light and carefree after such a baffling display from Plutt. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hux had picked the wrong day to quit drinking, he realized as he sank deeper into his chair, his hand going slack where he held a datpad with more bad news. The Resistance had raided another First Order outpost, stealing some crucial supplies. They had been getting progressively bolder over the past few weeks, and he knew this would be just another thing he’d have to address - not only with his fellow officers but also with the Supreme Leader.

He adjusted his collar nervously, peering at the clock on the wall. It was nearly time for their meeting. He’d have to find a way to twist this to make it look less bad than it actually was. Just as he was debating this, he got a call from the communications officer.

“This had better be good,” he spat without preamble. He’d had about enough and was really not in the mood for much else. 

“Oh yes, sir, I believe you’ll be quite pleased with this call. I’m patching you through now,” his officer reported.

“Very well,” Hux stated, muttering under his breath as he smoothed a hand over his hair.

“Is this Armitage?” A gruff voice asked. It was unexpected--hardly anyone called him that. The communications officer must have given the caller that name deliberately.

“Speaking. And who do I have the pleasure of associating with?” he asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. His morbid curiosity, however, kept his irritation mostly at bay.

“This is Plutt. Unkar Plutt of the planet Jakku. I was told you would be the best contact within the First Order for selling things to,” the gruff man announced.

“I see, well, I’m afraid you’re sadly mistaken. We’re not in the market for anything right now, perhaps you should try - “ Hux replied, leaning against his desk and resting his forehead in his palm.

“You’ll be wanting this,” Plutt interrupted. “Several days ago, a ship of yours crashed into Kelvin Ridge. A TIE fighter, to be exact. A truly unique one--a custom model,”

_Jakku? Crashed custom TIE? That could only mean…_

“Is that so?” Hux tried not to sound too excited. He paused briefly to collect his thoughts. “Were there any survivors?”

“Not that my workers have found. They’ve been bringing me parts for days now, yet they say that the ship is mostly intact. There’s some damage, likely due to a fight.”

“What are you asking for it?” Hux questioned, sitting up in his chair and straightening his uniform. 

He dove into negotiations without any further hesitation. If it was the ship he thought it was, that would mean his rival had been slain. The loss of the Supreme Leader’s pet would be bad news, but it could only mean good things for Hux’s goal. Moving forward, he could take his rightful place at Snoke’s right hand.

Now, as he approached the meeting chambers, he held his head down, trying his hardest not to grin too broadly. He was bearing bad news to Snoke--even if he was rejoicing inside. So what if the Resistance made a profitable raid, and he was about to go spend an ungodly amount of money to retrieve Kylo Ren’s ship? The man had surely perished in the harsh conditions of Jakku. Even _with_ the Force on his side.

“General Hux, you seem to be in a rather jovial mood. What news do you have for me?” the Supreme Leader said in greeting.

“Ah well, sir. It’s actually quite troublesome news. I was hoping to lighten it by remaining positive in the face of adversity,” Hux explained, hoping to play off the glee he felt inside.

“Do not waste my time, General; you know I see everything,” Snoke’s voice boomed, startling Hux.

“Very well, then. The Resistance rebels have attacked one of our outposts and raided our supplies. It's not that crucial of a loss, though, and we should recover in no time,” he lied without blinking. “A crashed custom TIE was found onJakku, and if it’s the ship I think it is, then-” 

“Kylo Ren is still alive,” the Supreme Leader said. The words felt like a blow to Hux’s chest. Hux knew that Snoke had ways of knowing things with a frighteningly uncanny accuracy.

“Can we be so sure? Jakku is a rather unforgiving planet.” Hux gestured nervously as he spoke, trying to convince himself more than anything else.

“He lives, and you _will_ find him and bring him to me,” Snoke said as a means of dismissal.

“As you wish, Supreme Leader,” Hux replied, closing his eyes as he bowed respectfully. He held the pose for a moment longer than he ordinarily would have, pondering his next move.

This day was quickly becoming worse than any previous day he had lived through. He had been so certain of Kylo’s death, so ready to settle into his new role. Perhaps he could find a way to kill Kylo instead, after all. He _had_ been able to pay off Phasma to kill his own father. Perhaps he could convince his men that Kylo Ren was a traitor and was now a deserter. Let _them_ do the dirty work, then deliver more bad news to Snoke, cloaked in the comforting promise that he would not fail where Kylo had. _That_ would earn him his rightful spot. 

It was the _only_ way.

**********

Ben hardly recognized his craft when they arrived from Niima. It was a skeleton of the former ship. So few components remained that it looked like a newly built frame awaiting parts. 

“Wow, the scavengers here really don’t mess around when it comes to stripping a ship.” He stated the obvious, lowering the linen that covered half of his face.

“Ah, well, the steel pecker birds do their fair bit of dirty work as well," Rey offered, gesturing to a pair of strange birds pounding their beaks at one of the ship’s elongated wings. "Were you hoping to find anything in particular?”

Ben climbed into the open hatch where his cockpit had been. He crouched down, examining a panel that was thankfully still intact. This was a special modification he’d insisted upon, adding secret customizations much the same way his scoundrel father might have done. “Yes…” He tapped the panel in a rhythmic pattern; it slid back, hissing with a sharp release of compressed air. “This,” he said, as he retrieved the cylindrical object with singed cross guards.

He presented it to Rey as her mouth fell agape, recognition flickering in her eyes.

“Is that--is that a _lightsaber_?” she questioned, eyes tracing curiously along the weapon.

“It is,” Ben confirmed with a grin, pleased that she’d recognized it.

“May I…?" Rey asked hesitantly, holding her hands out. Ben nodded, resting it gently in her open palms. He was amazed by how big it looked in her small hands. She held it up and turned it over, measuring its weight.

"It’s remarkable!" she praised, obviously enchanted by the weapon she held. "It’s a bit heavier than it looks. This is a unique design."

She held it closer to her face, avoiding the obvious switch and tracing her fingers over the blue and red wires. As she studied the cross guards, Ben was suddenly nervous that she might inadvertently flick the switch and injure herself. He bit his tongue, hoping that she could sense his uneasiness with the way she regarded the weapon so closely.

Rey drew the weapon away from her face, making Ben sigh in relief. Still tracing her fingers over the contours of the weapon, a cheeky grin spread over her face, and he could tell she was debating whether or not to confess her thoughts

"No offense--but a part of me really wants to take it apart and see how it works on the inside.”

Ben laughed at her candid remark, pleased by her curious nature. He shook his head as he spoke. “Maybe another time, but not now,”

“Alright," Rey agreed, looking up to meet his gaze. "I remember hearing that these were the weapons of Jedi Knights,"

“They are, but I’m not a Jedi. I’m merely a conduit for the Force,” Ben explained, hoping she'd understand. 

He wasn't a Sith, either, but these days, with his training, he was more Sith than Jedi. Moments like this reminded him of his pull to the Light.

“I see. So you aren’t a galactic peacekeeper, then?” Rey asked with a slight frown, her brows furrowed.

“In a way, I suppose I am," he offered with a nonchalant shrug. "But I am _not_ a Jedi,” he reiterated for good measure.

They stood silent for another moment while Rey pondered his words. Her surface thoughts suggested she knew very little about the Force, and wondered what there could be beyond the Jedi. Even then, she had always assumed the Jedi were a myth. Pushing those thoughts aside, she refocused her attention, eyes narrowing once more on the lightsaber she held with a delicate grip.

"Is this switch all it takes to make it work?" she asked softly, breaking the silence.

Ben nodded, hoping she’d have good enough instincts to angle the hilt away from her before igniting the blades. She had been studying the hilt a little too close for comfort. He was curious about her reaction as his blade hissed and spat like an angry viper waiting to strike.

"Oh...it’s red! I wasn't expecting that," Rey uttered with obvious glee. 

The light danced across her features, bathing her in a crimson glow that shone brighter than the sun’s white glare off the endless sand. It reflected in her eyes, and Ben could hardly imagine a more perfect image. The fiery blades suited her in so many ways, and yet from what he knew of her, she'd likely be better matched with a blue blade

"Did you choose the color, or did the color choose you?" she queried, flicking the switch again; the blades retreated. The silence that followed was nearly deafening.

"I--uh--created the color. On purpose," he explained as loosely as he could, clearing his throat before turning away slightly. "That's a discussion for another time. Not now," 

Rey nodded in understanding, handing his saber back to him. He sighed in relief, gazing down at the hilt in his hand before clipping it to his belt.

"Are you thirsty?" Rey asked, changing the subject. "I grabbed us a few canteens before we left,"

He watched as she moved lightly over the sand, reaching into her net and retrieving two water bottles. The water was a welcome relief; Ben hadn’t realized how parched he had become. Somehow, the water tasted better than anything that had passed through his lips. He was grateful that Rey was generous enough to share with him the way she did.

“It’s nearly midday,” Rey said, once she finished a hearty drink from her own canteen. “We should make a move to find some shade soon. We need to avoid the heat as much as possible,”

“Alright, you’re the local here. What do you suggest?” Ben queried, adjusting the straps on his goggles.

“The Ship Graveyard would be ideal if you’re up for a bit of scavenging. I made a recent discovery of my own but hadn’t been able to access the point safely by myself. I don’t trust anyone to help me without trying to screw me over, but…” Her voice trailed off, the implication heavy.

“You trust me?” Ben finished for her, earning a nod and a shy smile which she quickly covered with her linen headwrap, securing it in place with a gentle tuck behind her ears. 

“Lead the way,” Ben requested, gesturing towards the speeder.

A quick ride across the sands revealed more than what Ben had initially seen from the distance. The half-buried Star Destroyers were even more impressive than he had originally anticipated. Scattered around it were bits of other ships that had fallen victim to the mighty galactic battle over the skies of Jakku. It was eerily quiet, aside from an occasional rapping from the steel pecker birds.

Stepping into one of the destroyers felt like entering a cave of technological decay. It was dramatically cooler inside, so it was actually a comfortable temperature. He was grateful Rey had suggested this, and understood why scavenging was more than merely collecting scrap for pay. It was a way to survive, away from the harsh sun and sand. 

Somewhere deeper within the ship, he knew others moved about searching for goods. He heard the echoes of movement that would ordinarily be buffered by a solidly built structure. Years of sandstorms and scavenging had gradually broken down the walls and floors, leaving the ship cavernous and open in some parts. Surprisingly, they saw no one as they ventured deeper and deeper within its interior.

At one point, Rey stopped, holding up a hand to halt him in his tracks. She gestured down, and Ben saw that the floor had collapsed into an abyss that surely went beneath the sands. Rey withdrew a flare from a pouch at her side, lighting it and dropping it down the hole.

“This is the spot I was telling you about,” she explained, “As far as I know, no one has ventured down here. It’s simply too dangerous to go alone.”

“I guess working together would mean you’d have to share whatever you got in return?” Ben mused, thoughtfully rubbing his chin and noting he was starting to get quite a bit more stubbly than he was comfortable with. Rey didn’t seem to notice, and if she did, it wasn’t something that bothered her. She was too focused on other things.

“Yes, and you’ll find most scavengers are incredibly selfish. It’s a rather unfortunate thing, really. We’re all after the same thing, ultimately.” She shifted where she stood, still staring at the uncharted depths before them.

“Luckily for you, I’m not a scavenger. Let's get moving. We won’t accomplish anything standing around,” Ben encouraged.

The afternoon flew by as their discoveries yielded some truly incredible finds. Rey looked like a kid in a candy store as she took in all the sights, leaving no surface untouched as she explored, trying to decide just what would fetch the best return. Ben was more than happy to carry things for her, for once using his size and strength to his advantage. He could lift more than Rey could ever dream of handling, even if she’d ever known to call on assistance from the Force.

With the spoils of the day in tow, they returned to Niima, where they cleaned their finds together, conversation flowing as naturally as it had throughout the day. Ben couldn’t remember talking as much as he had today. Somehow, it came so naturally with Rey. 

She actually _listened_ to him, and offered feedback that indicated as much. When they conversed, she was truly engaged beyond simply hearing him. Her responses were thoughtful--even passionate, nurturing and understanding. Her empathy was boundless. He couldn’t imagine why anyone would willingly abandon her. But...that was exactly what he’d be doing tomorrow. Somehow, he had to let her know...sooner rather than later. She was so lively and carefree, opening up so soon, in ways he’d never anticipated. He knew she’d be crushed...but surely, she knew he’d have to go at some point, _right?_

He watched from the cleaning station as she interacted with Plutt, who again offered his most sincere apologies for the way he had treated her over the years. Thankfully, he’d calmed down since earlier that morning, but he was still so profoundly filled with regret--thanks to Ben’s influence. As well he should be. 

Plutt had even offered her a half a portion for each component she brought; double what he’d been offering the others. His unadulterated praise for her discoveries left Rey even more upbeat and genuinely happy.

Once they’d returned to Rey’s AT-AT, Ben found his words running dry; conversation suddenly falling flat. The sun was setting on the day more rapidly than he could believe. They sat side by side, leaning against one of the crumbling limbs of the old machine as they munched on Rey’s carefully-prepared rations. Rey was ever the vibrant optimist, a beacon of light over the brewing storm that threatened to ruin an otherwise perfect day in Ben’s mind.

“So I’m thinking if we leave for the Graveyard earlier tomorrow morning, we can spend more time exploring. If we can manage our time well, maybe we can make two trips? I’m dying to see more. We were so incredibly lucky today with our finds!” Rey gushed enthusiastically, her three buns bobbing as she moved about.

“Rey...about that,” Ben began, his voice trailing off.

“Hmm? Oh, am I being greedy? You’re right, we should just make one trip. Then we can spend more time exploring and find the best - “ She halted mid-speech as she took in his drawn face. “What is it?”

“We can’t go back tomorrow,” Ben said quietly.

“Why not?” Rey asked, worry creeping over her features. She gnawed on her lower lip as her eyes searched his.

“My people are coming for me,” he explained as gently as he could, hoping to soften the blow of his words. “I have to leave,”

“Oh...yes,” she said, her voice hollow. “Yes, of course. Of course,” _Just like everyone else._

The words she didn’t say were the ones that he had been anticipating. Her pained expression faded as quickly as it appeared. Her smile now was forced and didn’t reach her eyes. Though she was looking at him, it felt more like she was looking through him at the others that had come, then gone. _They always leave. Why couldn’t he be different?_

Ben cringed when he heard that fleeting thought, hoping to find the right words that would put her at ease. 

Shifting his gaze over the sandy dunes, he leaned back against the fallen AT-AT. Gazing up, he realized he’d never truly studied the stars--never appreciated them for what they were. With all the space travel he had done throughout his life, he had taken stars for granted. Now, he could see the beauty for what it was.

It was something he wouldn't allow himself to forget--the feeling of sitting on the cool sand in the stillness of the evening, simply stargazing. When he glanced over at Rey, he found she was just as lost in the heavens as he was.

  
_I won't forget this; won't forget_ you _._ He hoped she'd understand. The night would end, and a new day would dawn, but for now they could simply be together. That was enough for Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So then, it would seem things are about to get messy. What do you think will happen? I'd love to hear whatever theories you might have! Feel free to comment, or shoot me a message on tumblr, I'm winglessone there too.
> 
> Thank you, dear reader, for taking the time to read. May the Force be with you all!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely writing team - my incredible beta, Kate_Reid, my sweet lilia_ula, and cajunspice714. I couldn't do this without you ladies!


	5. Chapter 5

Ben awoke the next day to a warm pink light flooding the now-familiar interior of Rey’s AT-AT. Rolling to his back, he gazed up at the rusty spots that had worn away with age. This place seemed so precarious and borderline dangerous, and yet for Rey, it was home. He knew it had been solidly built, as had all Imperial crafts. They were made to last, even if they were no longer used as intended. He wondered how many such vehicles and crafts scattered on various planets had been repurposed like this.

“Ben…” Rey called out softly, her voice raw with sleep.

It was so familiar and comforting. Another thing he’d miss. He’d told himself he never needed anyone, never  _ wanted  _ to need anyone. Never needed to care. Once Kylo Ren had destroyed Ben Solo, his care had been obliterated. Then Rey had resurrected his spirit when she saved him from death's grasp deep in the desert.

After calling to him when she awoke, Rey was quiet as she got ready to take him to Niima one last time. Ben understood. He was also at a loss for words. Somehow, going back felt wrong--yet it was what he had to do. He’d find the strength to do it.

As they approached Niima, Ben saw several First Order transport ships. Troops walked between the crafts, carrying containers that probably held parts of his ship. Hux always had been rather prompt when carrying out orders. It came as no surprise that he’d be nearly finished. Now all they needed was Kylo.

He and Rey dismounted from her speeder, moving fluidly as one, stepping in sync. Ben’s instincts guided them to the center of the Outpost, where he found Hux. He and Rey exchanged a nod before he approached Hux. He adjusted the linens around his face, feeling the need for protection more than ever. Though the linens weren't as intimidating as his battle helmet, they still kept his identity hidden.

“I knew you’d be sent to find me,” Ben said, his voice cold and measured. He projected his dark presence in a way he knew would be familiar to Hux.

“Ah, good, Ren,” Hux replied, his tone indifferent as he was absorbed in the datapad he had been reading. “You’ve saved us the trouble of --” his voice cut off abruptly when he regarded Ben.

“Is there something wrong with my appearance, Hux?” Ben questioned, cocking his head.

“You look bloody ridiculous,” Hux didn’t bother to disguise the disgust in his voice. “What on  _ earth  _ are you wearing?”

“Desert garb. It’s called blending in with the locals, Hux, which is something you clearly do not know how to do.” Ben remarked, shaking his head.

“I’m not here to make friends,” Hux spat, looking past Ben at Rey, who had paced forward curiously.

“Neither am I,” Ben retorted, which was true--it certainly hadn’t been his  _ intention _ , anyway.

“The men are almost done here; let's head for the transporter,” Hux said. Something in the cadence of his speech seemed off to Ben.

Ben regarded the General more closely, realizing that his normally straight posture was  _ rigid _ . His eyes shifted subtly as if he sought something. His expression was aloof as ever, yet something...wasn’t right. Ben scanned Hux’s surface thoughts, only to find them unreadable. The sneaky ginger was thinking of everything and nothing, it was a tactic that Ben himself often used around Snoke as a means of defending his more private thoughts. 

Then, the General did something even more unusual. He placed his hand on Ben’s elbow as he guided him away from the center of the crowded Outpost. Ben instinctively pulled away, but kept his movements careful, as he didn’t want to appear distressed. More troopers were weaving between the citizens, closing in as if ready to capture their prey. Lifting his hand to his mouth, Hux looked around, then murmured into a hidden comm.

All at once, a dozen troopers appeared, zeroing in on Ben, weapons aimed and charged. Hux ducked away from Ben and hid, shouting, “NOW!”

As if in slow motion, Ben heard Rey scream out his name as she ran toward him. The blasters all fired, but Ben was quicker. He raised one hand to freeze all the bolts in place and used his other hand to reverse their direction, sending them toward the shooters. They all collapsed, dead from their own shots.

Hux wore a shocked expression; fear and anger rolled off him in waves. Hux stammered into his comm, his call for backup becoming strangled as Ben arched his palm. Tightening the Force choke, he lifted the General off the ground. When Hux’s backup arrived, Ben flung the ginger’s body at the men, then turned and ran towards Rey.

“I need a ship,” he demanded, ripping the linen from his face.

“Follow me; I know just where to go!” Rey encouraged, reaching down and grabbing his hand, pulling him along as she broke into a sprint.

The pair ran through the crowded Outpost, people tripping over themselves to get out of their way. Troopers trailed them, firing. Rey pointed ahead at a quad jumper that appeared practically brand new. Ben chanced a glance to the right and noticed something better, tugging Rey’s hand in that direction.

“What? You don’t want that ship, it’s  _ garbage _ !” she exclaimed, pulling more urgently towards the quad jumper.

“In this case, the garbage will do. Trust me,” Ben said, turning abruptly to deflect blaster bolts with his lightsaber. He released another wave of the Force, causing the troopers to fall as if tripped by a wire.

They boarded the craft, one Ben knew personally, having practically grown up on it between stays on various worlds for Senate functions with his mother. He had no clue just why the Millenium Falcon had been at the Outpost on Jakku, but he had never been more grateful to be aboard the hunk of junk.

“Down there is the gunner’s spot; are you comfortable shooting?” Ben asked as he headed for the cockpit.

“I’ll figure it out!” Rey exclaimed, hastily dropping her staff before climbing down the shaft.

Ben had no time to think, he just acted. By pure instinct or memory, he initiated the flight procedures, and in no time, they were airborne. 

Since Hux would never stray too far from the Finalizer, Ben knew that leaving the planet would be a risky move. His Force choke had only incapacitated the General. Word of their escape aboard the Corellian YT-1300 would be broadcast soon. What Hux  _ didn’t  _ know was that Ben Solo was his father’s son and had grown up on stories of the scoundrel’s outlandish escapes. 

One of the transporters was hot on their tail, firing a barrage of blasts. Ben banked the ship to the left and right, spinning it to avoid impact. He had hoped that Rey would figure out how to work the cannons, and as he was having that thought, she began firing back. Moments later, they broke into open space, an explosion following in their wake as Rey whooped for joy in the headset.

Her joy was, unfortunately, rather short-lived.

“Oh no, Ben. The destroyer!” Rey called to him.

“I knew it would be there,” Ben answered, flicking on the shields as he approached the Finalizer.

“Are you insane? Why are you flying in the direction of the ship? We  _ need _ to get away!” Rey shrieked, her voice becoming louder as she entered the cockpit. She sat in Chewbacca's seat, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Watch and learn; here’s a trick you won’t likely see anywhere else,” Ben said with a mischievous grin.

Increasing his speed rapidly, he made for the bridge of the destroyer, casting a sidelong glance at Rey, who was staring at him as if he had grown a second head. With a pull of a gear, he shifted up and over the bridge before banking around to the opposite side, landing against the back of the bridge. They wouldn’t be able to track the Falcon while it was attached to the destroyer--it would look like they’d simply disappeared.

“What’s the plan now?” Rey asked, her voice wavering.

“Well, if they follow standard procedures, they’ll release the garbage before jumping to lightspeed,” Ben explained, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back.

“So then we drift off with the rest of the garbage? It could work. That’s actually rather brilliant,” she remarked, visibly relaxing.

“Well, I’d like to claim it as my own idea, but it isn’t,” he explained with a smirk.

“Oh?” Rey asked with a quirk of her brow.

Ben hummed in response, not wanting to explain.

“Look, the transporters are returning from Jakku. I can only imagine what's going on there! They must be panicking!” she exclaimed, pointing out the viewports.

Ben closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing and reaching out with his mind. He sensed Hux hurrying toward the bridge. Mitaka stammered out apologies for losing the Corellian freighter. Hux told the bridge crew to prepare for lightspeed and to calculate every possible trajectory that the ship might have taken.

“Good,” Ben stated triumphantly after several moments of silence. He opened his eyes and turned towards Rey. “They totally fell for it. Stay here and be prepared to re-engage the thrusters. I’m gonna head down to do a manual release of the landing gear,”

“Understood,” Rey said, moving quickly to claim his spot once he stepped away. He turned back to look at her, noting how she fit so well aboard this ship. Ironic that this was the very craft that his parents had fallen in love on and now…

_ No. Don’t go there. Dangerous thought.  _ He shook his head and left the cockpit.

Reaching out with the Force, Ben waited until he sensed the lieutenant reaching to engage the hyperdrive on the Finalizer. He released the landing gear, feeling the Falcon begin to drift slowly away. Approaching the cockpit, he saw the Finalizer jump into hyperspace. Rey sat frozen on the spot, simply watching the stars as they drifted through them.

“Is something wrong?” Ben asked as he stood next to her.

“I...I’ve always wondered what it was like. I never thought I’d actually be in space like this. I just…” Rey’s voice trailed off.

Rey seemed so conflicted at the moment. Ben felt the waves of emotion from her, shifting with every thought. 

At first, he felt only wonder from her. She was in awe of them floating through space on a craft that could go anywhere her heart desired. 

Unfortunately, her awe was cloaked in a dark shroud of fear; she seemed particularly afraid that the First Order might come back. Then Ben sensed a deeper fear--she was afraid...that  _ her family _ might come back. She wanted so desperately to see them again. 

The fear was suddenly swept away by another emotion-- _ resolve.  _

Now that Rey had seen the stars and escaped Jakku, she thought she might be ready to let go of the dream of being reunited with her family. The taste for adventure was sweeter than anything she could have anticipated. For the first time, she felt she was living, rather than merely existing.

“Rey,” Ben said softly after several minutes of silence, “I understand what you’re going through right now. I won’t tell you what to do. I will give you an option though. I can drop you back off on Jakku...or…”

“Can I stay with you?” Rey asked, her eyes glimmering with newfound hope.

Ben wasn’t certain how he felt at this exact moment. He, too, was conflicted. He had felt such a strong commitment to the First Order, to the Dark Side, to Snoke. He vehemently believed in the ideology, the strength that backed him in the numbers and actions. He had his Knights, his training, his drive, and ambition. He was truly one with the Force, in control of his destiny…

“As long as you like,” Ben answered, and it almost felt as if someone else spoke through him. 

He felt a presence, someone who had lingered in his mind days ago as he lay dying in the sands on Jakku. Something else stuck in his mind.  _ Takodana _ . He needed to get to Takodana, and yet he couldn’t quite recall why.

Wordlessly, Ben sat next to Rey, searching through the star maps for Takodana. Once he found it, he plotted the course and then glanced over at Rey. She nodded, reaching out and grasping the shift. Together they pulled it, causing the stars to swirl about them as the hyperdrive engaged.

“We have a few hours...I’m not sure if you’re wanting to rest or anything, but there’s a lounge area, as well as sleeping quarters. I, for one, am in desperate need of a shower.”

“I’ll figure something out. I might just explore the ship, if that’s okay with you?” Rey asked, her eyes roaming over the console and various instruments in the cockpit. She cast another lingering glance out the main viewport.

“You don’t need my permission to do anything, you’re free now,” Ben said, as much to himself as to Rey. After all... _he_ was free, too, wasn’t he? 

Hux had made it clear that he was no longer welcome in the First Order, at least as far as the ginger was concerned. Ben had felt the change within when he no longer heard Snoke’s voice, but that  _ didn’t _ mean that Snoke was gone. This whole situation felt beyond his control. The more he thought, the worse it got. He had just slaughtered his men...in self-defense, of course, but they had been his at one point in time. Their mission might have started out as a search and rescue, but the assassination attempt couldn’t be ignored, either.

Climbing out of his seat and leaving the cockpit, he headed for the captain’s quarters, where he hoped his father’s wardrobe still remained. The desert garb didn’t suit him, and while he didn’t particularly  _ want  _ to wear his father’s clothes, he knew that the fit would be a bit better, and more suited for space travel. He cursed himself again for his awkwardly large body; nothing ever seemed to fit right unless it had actually been made for him. Of course, who knew when he’d have access to his own clothing again?

The closet in the captain’s quarters had thankfully been left untouched. He found not only clothes, but also a small weapons cache. While he and Rey both had their own weapons in the form of Rey’s bo staff and his lightsaber, there was some merit to carrying a blaster. Whether or not Rey knew how to shoot was unknown, but better safe than sorry. He selected an outfit and belt with a holster for himself, as well as a pair of blasters, setting it all neatly on the bed.

Sitting down by the pile of clothing, he took off his boots, turning them over and watching sand pour out over the floor grates, knowing that with every article of clothing he removed, there would only be more sand. He’d be surprised if he ever fully rid himself of the sands of Jakku--they would always be a part of him. 

As would Rey.

Stripping out of his clothes, he laid them neatly next to his boots, not knowing where else to put them at the moment. He collected a towel on his way to the fresher, adjusting the tap and standing beneath the gentle torrent of water. He closed his eyes, rolling his shoulders and running his hands through his hair. Turning toward the wall, he rested his palms against the cool metal, breathing steadily to try to clear his mind.

Retrieving a cleansing pellet from an enclosed shelf, he held it under the water’s spray as it melted into a shower gel. As he cleansed himself, he pondered just what they would do when they reached Takodana. He tried to remember just what made him choose that destination, but he realized he was going on pure instinct. If the Force was leading him there, who was he to question its motives or deny its will?

Once he no longer felt the irritating grit of sand upon his skin, he stepped out, gathering the towel off the nearby rack and lazily drying himself. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he moved to exit the fresher and was instantly shocked upon seeing Rey on the opposite side of the door.

“So that’s where the fresher is!” she stammered out, her face turning crimson as her eyes roamed over his form.

Rey froze in place, not quite knowing what to do in the awkward situation. They stared at one another a moment longer than they probably should have, and Ben ran a hand through his hair before gently pushing past Rey into the captain’s quarters. Someone had to move, after all.

Just then, an alarm rang out and the lighting in the switched from a soft white to a vibrant red. It never failed. Ben knew it was only a matter of time before something went wrong with the ship. At this moment, however, the timing couldn’t have been better. It was an easy way out of the situation he found himself stuck in. 

“What’s that?” Rey queried, finally turning from her spot by the fresher door.

“It’s an alarm, something must have gone wrong on the ship. Let me get dressed then I’ll go check things out,” Ben explained, grabbing his clothes off the bed and darting back into the fresher, dressing quickly, then heading for the cockpit.

While looking over the console, he noticed something he had missed when they were escaping Jakku. Someone had placed a compressor on the ignition. Upon taking the ship out of hyperspace, the alarm immediately shut off. While he was working on bypassing the compressor, he heard Rey’s approach. 

“What was the problem?” Rey asked, watching curiously as she settled into the chair next to him.

“Someone placed a compressor on the ignition--” Ben began in explanation

“I saw that too, I thought it was a mistake,” Rey exclaimed.

“It must have put too much stress on the hyperdrive,” They said at the same time.

Ben cast Rey a sidelong glance, his mouth curling into a half-smile. “I’ve nearly bypassed it now; we should be able to re-engage the hyperdrive here and continue on our way in no time,”

Suddenly, the ship went dark and they felt it lurch as if something had got a hold of it. Ben looked up, turning to look out the viewport. A large transport ship had locked its tractor beam onto them and was pulling them into its landing bay.

Ben recognized the craft as First Order, and he smirked, knowing it was only too convenient that they caught him so quickly. Then he sensed a presence-  _ two _ , in fact. People he hadn't seen in well over a decade. Handing Rey the compressor component, he walked around her and made his way towards the exit.

"Ben?" Rey called out, running to catch up with him. "Who is that? Is it the First Order?"

He paused, looking over his shoulder, debating what to say. With a subtle shake of his head, he resumed moving forward. Standing in front of the door, he folded his arms and waited impatiently for the unavoidable moment he had been dreading.

"Ben?" Rey asked curiously, resting her hand on his arm and gazing up at him.

"There's nothing for you to be afraid of," he reassured, remaining ever stoic and bracing himself for the inevitable.

  
It was true;  _ she _ had nothing to fear. Ben on the other hand...wasn't afraid, but also wasn't prepared to face the memories he had tried to bury. It was time to see just how well Kylo Ren had succeeded in killing the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of TROS, I'm hoping this chapter warms the heart of many a reader. I know there had been so many theories of how Ben would fly the Falcon and all the little things of that nature that we all hoped and dreamed of seeing. In a way, this is my gift to those of you who had hoped for a scene like that. I always admired his piloting skills, and he came by it so naturally from both his father and grandfather, who were expert pilots in their own right.
> 
> I'd love to hear your theories as to what will happen next. Remember, this is loosely following The Force Awakens. I never intended it to be a fix-it fic, and yet I guess that's what this is! Go figure!
> 
> Many thanks to my writing team - my alpha, miss CajunSpice714 and the beta extraordinaire, miss Kate_Reid. Both are incredible writers on their own, and so if you're looking for something new to read, give them a try. Also, Lilia_ula - you know, I can't get away without saying something to you. My darling, I adore you, and hope someday to become as brilliant of a writer as you are! Thanks for your support and encouragement, as well as your friendship. You are invaluable to me!
> 
> Thank you, dear reader, for taking the time. Happy New Year to you all! Until next time! (and next YEAR! Eeeee!) Find me on Tumblr and say hello :) I'd love to hear from you one way or another!


	6. Chapter 6

Hux had left Jakku with his proverbial tail between his legs. While he had acquired Ren’s ship and all the scavenged parts, he had no such luck with the craft’s owner. Assassinating Ren had proven to be more difficult than he had bargained for. Ren had also managed to slaughter half of Hux’s men while escaping on a rickety old ship with a wisp of a local girl.

The consequences of his actions would be severe--this, he knew for certain. He had to find _some_ silver lining. The gears in his head churned when he remembered Ren’s original mission: find the map to Skywalker. 

What if Hux could succeed where Kylo Ren failed? What if Skywalker could be captured and somehow used to the benefit of the First Order? This gave Hux a glimmer of hope as he approached the Supreme Leader’s chambers.

“Where is Kylo Ren?” Snoke asked as soon as he made his grand appearance.

“Ah, yes, well you see, sir, he actually turned on us and -” Hux began in preamble, attempting to look dismayed.

“Is that before or after you told your men he was a traitor and must be killed on sight?” Snoke retorted, cutting him off mid-sentence.

“Well, actually -” Hux said, after an awkwardly long pause.

“You failed!” Snoke said, rising to his feet and shooting a volley of Force lightning at Hux, making the ginger fall to his back. “I give you one simple order and you were foolish enough to disobey?” he asked, stalking towards Hux.

Hux grunted, momentarily dazed before rising on his elbows and gazing up at the Supreme Leader. For the second time today, he had been thrown around like a ragdoll by a wicked Force user.

“Do you have _any_ idea what you have done?” Snoke demanded, pointing a grotesquely long and bony finger at Hux.

“Perhaps if we try to get Skywalker -” Hux suggested.

“Forget Skywalker! We have a bigger and more powerful enemy now, thanks to you!” Snoke spat, glaring down at Hux as the General rolled to his side and crawled up to his knees before standing awkwardly.

“Enemy, sir?” Hux inquired, straightening his uniform top. “I’m not so certain that Ren is capable -”

“Oh, but _I am_. You imbecile! I should have you tried and executed for your betrayal,” Snoke said, leaning closer to the General, causing the young ginger to shrink back. 

Snoke smirked before straightening and shuffling back to his throne. He slumped down, perching his elbows on the armrests and folding his hands in his lap. His expression twisted with obvious disgust, making him appear even more wicked and vile. Hux swallowed nervously, knowing he dare not speak. 

Lifting his chin, the wicked Leader graced Hux with a rather unsettling smile. “I have faith that you will find some remedy for this. You always were good at scheming. I’m giving you one last chance, General Hux.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader. I am in debt to your benevolence in this situation,” Hux exclaimed in obvious relief, bowing respectfully to his superior.

“Do not disappoint me again, General. It will be the last mistake you make.” Snoke threatened, his grin broadening when Hux cringed.

Hux deepened his bow, daring not to look up until he was certain the Supreme Leader had ended their meeting. Finally, he huffed out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding. He mentally cursed Snoke’s omniscience. While Hux wasn’t a true believer in the Force, he had to admit there was something to it. His shoulders lowered in defeat as he made his way to the lift.

There had to be something he could do to get in better graces with the Supreme Leader and defeat his greatest foe. Ren had proven again and again that he was truly a worthy adversary. For once, Hux found himself unsure of his next move. Perhaps he should consult Phasma? She was always good at plotting revenge, as well as various endeavors of savagery and carnage. At this point, he wasn’t sure what other options he had. If he was going to do this properly, he couldn’t do it alone.

**********

Rey’s emotions were everywhere. A part of her was so afraid that they had just been captured, especially since she had just witnessed her friend nearly being murdered before her eyes. Ben’s daring moves were impressive, even insane by most people’s standards. He took her away from Jakku and her old life, offering adventure she’d never known before. Deep inside, she had never felt safer than when she stood at his side. 

Unfortunately, now things were different.

Ben suddenly felt cold and distant--not at all like the person she had spent the last several days with. It was as if something inside him had snapped. Even his face was an emotionless mask. It was disconcerting, to say the least, and she was afraid of what could cause such a reaction within him. 

She stood close by, hiding behind his towering form as she heard the inevitable click and slide of the exterior loading ramp descending before the door slid up. Peering around Ben, she witnessed two people walking on board. 

They were not the white-clad troopers she had feared. The first was a man in his 60’s with graying hair and rugged features. He had a familiar air about him--one that was strangely reminiscent of her handsome new friend. Even his clothing was similar - a black leather coat over a white shirt and fitted pants with tall boots. He held out a rather unique custom pistol, poised to fire at a moment’s notice. 

Behind him stood one of the few beings taller than Ben--a shaggy creature whom Rey had assumed was a Wookiee. She had heard of the legendary warriors from the planet Kashyyk, though she had never seen one in person. He carried an impressive-looking crossbow. 

In these past several days, Rey had come across quite an array of weapons. This could become a new obsession beyond the inner workings of ships.

The older man lowered his blaster as he cast a glance over at Ben. His eyes roamed over the younger man’s face, his expression softening as recognition sparked in his eyes. He looked back at his Wookiee companion before returning his gaze to Ben.

“You’ve certainly grown,” he said, his voice gruff with age and yet strangely familiar, almost comforting.

Ben hardened his features, gritting his teeth. “You got old,” he acknowledged with a smirk.

“Eh, it happens,” the man offered with a shrug. “Wasn’t expecting to find _you_ aboard. Where’d you find the ship?”

Rey stepped forward then, her curiosity brimming as she regarded the two new beings aboard the ship.

“We took it from Niima Outpost,” she offered kindly, gracing them with what she hoped was her best smile.

“Jakku?” the man questioned, his gaze shifting back and forth between Ben and Rey before looking back at the Wookiee. “I told you we should have checked the Western Reaches again,”

The Wookiee growled in agreement, and Rey was surprised she could actually understand what he was saying, despite never having heard a Wookiee speak. Then it occurred to her that perhaps the understanding was not her own, but instead was _Ben’s_. After all, they had a mysterious bond, and she had been passively picking up things from him for a while now.

Although she was unable to read Ben at this moment, she sensed that there was some connection between him and the newcomers. Rey tried to project what she had hoped was warmth and comfort towards Ben; she noticed his rigid posture loosen in response.

Ben looked down at her, his eyes still cold but his expression softer as he regarded her. “Rey, this is Han Solo and Chewbacca,” he offered in introduction, gesturing towards the pair in turn.

“Han...Solo? As in the _smuggler_?” Rey asked, taking several steps closer to Han, her curiosity bubbling into excitement.

“That’s right, kid, you’ve heard of me?” Han asked with a smug grin.

“You’re the one who did the Kessel Run in 14 parsecs, right?”

Han’s face fell at that comment. 

“ _Twelve_!” He and Ben corrected at the same time, their shocked expressions mirroring one another before looking back at Rey.

Ben shook his head and walked away, leaving Rey stunned as she was left with Han and Chewbacca. Glancing back at Ben's retreating form, she thought it was best to just let him go. Turning back towards the legendary figure instead, she followed Han as he began checking out the ship, smoothing his hands fondly over various surfaces.

“Wait a minute, if you’re Han Solo...does this mean we’re on the Millenium Falcon?” she asked, putting two and two together.

“Right again, kid. The Falcon has seen better days, but she’s got it where it counts,” he offered proudly, entering the cockpit and grinning as he gazed out the viewport. 

His face fell again when he heard a loud noise outside the Falcon. Slipping past Rey, he sought out Chewbacca, with Rey hot on his trail.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, grabbing Ben by the arm as they passed in the hall and dragging him along as the group exited the ship.

Han stopped in front of an array of monitors, showing different views from around the ship. Rey saw movement on a monitor of the exterior of the ship which showed a First Order transporter, not unlike the ones they saw on Jakku, pulling up to dock alongside Han’s craft.

“Looks like we’ve got a problem,” Ben said with a grimace as a squad of troops marched out of the craft.

“You two hide on the Falcon, I’ll seal up the door to the bay,” Han suggested, gesturing towards the freighter.

“What are you going to do?” Rey asked, eyeing him nervously.

“The same thing I always do, talk my way out of it,” Han offered with a shrug. Chewbacca growled in protest, making Han turn sharply towards him. “Yes, I do! Every single time!”

Han and Chewbacca exited to the main corridor, entering a code to seal the door. Their footsteps echoed and faded as they retreated further into the ship, leaving Ben and Rey standing alone by the monitors in the shuttle bay.

“I guess we better head back to the Falcon then?” Rey asked, looking up at Ben. He was fixated on the monitors in front of him, tracking the movement of the troopers, the older man and Wookiee.

Ben acknowledged her with a nod.

“After you,” he encouraged, following quietly behind her as she ascended the ramp and boarded the Falcon again.

Rey ducked down by the shaft that led to the gunners’ spot, retrieving her staff and slinging it across her back. Ben had settled against a faded and worn lounger, wordlessly tracking her movements as she paced back and forth. Her mind was racing, and she quickened her pace with each passing moment. 

Han and Chewie had been gone too long. Ordinarily, she was an incredibly patient person. In this situation, however, she was forced to wait. She hated knowing that danger could be upon them at any moment.

_Breathe_ , Ben encouraged silently.

She paused in her pacing, turning to face him.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be so on edge. Part of me wishes we weren’t trapped aboard this ship. I feel as though we should be fighting these monsters ourselves,” Rey offered, gesturing towards the exit to the freighter.

“Don’t apologize. They’ll handle it; have faith in them. They’ve certainly been through worse situations,” Ben said with a smirk.

“You act as if you know them personally. I only know them by tales I’ve heard from other scavengers,” Rey was suddenly exuberant upon remembering some of her favorite stories of the space heroes. 

“They’re legendary in my circle, you know. Particularly Han Solo, the smuggler from Corellia who saved the galaxy and married the Princess! How do you know them?”

Ben worked his mouth nervously, as if trying to find a way to articulate something that he found difficult. Rey felt a myriad of emotions drifting from him-anger, fear, bitterness, loneliness, longing- none of it made sense to her. . . until she heard what his next words: “Han Solo is my father,” 

He stared at her a moment longer, seeking acceptance, understanding, _something_. His need projected in a way that was almost palpable. Her mouth fell open, the words on her tongue failing to form.

_I see it now_ , she offered silently as she closed the distance between them.

_Do you?_ He questioned, shifting his gaze to lock upon hers.

“But why are there no stories of the princess and smuggler having had a son?” Rey asked softly, as she sat next to him. Silence loomed between them, and Rey scooted closer, hesitating before reaching out to take one of his hands.

“Most likely because they are ashamed,” he said bitterly, raking his free hand through his hair. “Ashamed of what I became,” he added in a harsh whisper.

“Ben, what aren’t you telling me?” Rey asked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Rey, I -” his words cut off abruptly as his head snapped up. 

Rey turned to follow his stare as several Stormtroopers flooded the Falcon’s lounge area. Without sparing a second thought, Rey sprung to her feet, snapping into action as she twirled around from where she had been sitting. Her staff was an extension of her arm as she fluidly arched it in front of her, landing a blow upon the first trooper who got close.

“I’ve got this!” she called out, turning to attack her next target.

**********

What was happening to Ben? He had nearly confessed to Rey that he had fallen to the Dark Side. Why did it matter, though? Was he so naive to think that she’d reject him as so many others had in the past? His own family feared him and the very idea of what he was capable of with that mighty Skywalker blood. _There’s too much Vader in him_ . He never understood why it was such a _bad_ thing.

As always, opening up to Rey was as easy as breathing. Never in his life had he been so quick to bond with a perfect stranger. Who was he fooling, though? _She is no stranger._ A voice in the back of his mind confirmed that.

He shook his head, refocusing on the display in front of him as Rey dispatched the troopers. She was defending him - willingly _protecting_ him even. Why?

It was then that he noticed something _different_ about Rey. A flash of anger--a wicked intent to strike down her enemies fueled solely by passion. Was _she_ Dark, like him? As he watched her precise, aggressive maneuvers, he recognized the Darkness within her. But that drive toward wickedness stemmed from her desire to protect and her need to nurture. It was truly baffling, to say the least, but he certainly wasn’t about to complain.

He had finally found a kindred spirit in every sense of the word.

One trooper had attempted to shoot her. She twisted, using the body of another trooper as a shield. Three now lay sprawled on the floor, incapacitated by Rey’s swift attacks. Another made a valiant effort to return her strikes, using his own rifle to block her blows.

Ben stood frozen on the spot, watching the spectacle, uncertain how else to react. His attention was drawn to the entry of the lounge, where his father and Chewbacca stood, equally stunned by the brunette beauty as she dispatched the final trooper. Rey stood triumphantly, looking around to make sure they were all down for the count before slinging her staff back over her shoulder.

“Everyone okay?” she asked, taking in their dazed expressions as she looked at each man in turn.

“We’re good,” Han confirmed, stepping over the bodies as he crossed the room. “Nice to see a woman who can handle herself,” He offered, nodding to her respectfully.

He clapped a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “I like her,” he murmured quietly so that only Ben heard him.

“Me too,” Ben confessed, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. The two shared a meaningful look, bonding in a moment of solidarity.

“Right, let’s get these bodies off my ship and head out; I’m sure there are more coming,” Han encouraged, pointing to Ben and Chewie and gesturing behind him. “Seems they’ve got a target on the Falcon, now. You two should be lucky we found you first,”

“We’re incredibly lucky, sir, I have no doubt!” Rey chimed, hot on Han’s trail as he headed for the cockpit.

Ben and Chewie made quick work following Han’s orders and joining Han and Rey as they began the initial flight procedure. Ben couldn’t help but grin as he heard Han and Rey bickering over her piloting skills and her claiming he needed a copilot. 

A fuse blew and another alarm rang out just after they engaged the hyperdrive, with Han barking out that there had been an electrical overload.

“I can fix that!” Rey offered eagerly, leaping out of the copilot’s seat and opening a panel.

“There’s a coolant leak,” Ben pointed out, leaning over the console.

Rey paused what she was doing, glancing over her shoulder. Her expression was calculated as if going over schematics in her mind. “Try switching auxiliary power…”

“To the secondary tank,” She and Ben finished together.

Han looked between the two, arching a brow then reaching down to flick a switch. The alarm was immediately silenced and the silence was punctuated only by the sound of wires whispering against the paneling as Rey corrected the electrical overload. 

“Right, well, now that’s squared away…” Han mumbled, switching to the nav computer to see what their current destination was. 

“Ah, Takodana. Good choice. We can get together with an old friend of mine; she can help get you two a clean ship. Remember Maz?” he asked, looking over at Ben.

“As if _anyone_ could forget her?” Ben scoffed. Chewie growled in agreement.

“Can we trust her?” Rey asked, settling back in the co-pilot's seat.

“She’s a bit eccentric at times, but she’s helped me out before. So yeah, we can trust her,” Han assured, turning toward Rey.

“Hey, Chewie, why don’t you and Rey here handle the piloting a bit? I’d like some time with my son before we land,” Han suggested.

Ben grimaced again, taking a step back. “I don’t really think that’s necessary,”

Chewie pointedly ignored Ben’s comment, pushing between him and Han as he settled into the pilot’s chair and began talking to Rey. Ben shook his head before turning and following Han back into the lounge. He watched curiously as his father pulled aside a hidden panel and revealed an old bottle of Corellian whiskey.

“This will help make things easier,” he suggested as he retrieved a pair of small glasses.

“I have nothing to say to you,” Ben said flatly, making an offhand gesture. He folded his arms across his chest and stood facing a wall, pointedly ignoring his father.

“Are you so sure? If that’s the case, then why did you follow me in here?” Han asked.

Ben considered that, cocking his head as he listened to the sound of whiskey being poured. He turned slowly and faced his father, who had settled against the lounge and was thoughtfully sipping his whiskey.

“Listen, kid, this isn’t how I imagined today would go, either. Sometimes we just need to work with what life throws at us,” Han said gesturing lightly with his glass.

Pacing forward, Ben scanned Han’s surface thoughts. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t what he heard. His father’s confident exterior and usual swagger hid the fact that he wished he’d fought harder to keep Ben home. Not a day went by that he didn’t regret sending Ben off with Luke to train. He knew Leia had a bit of training in the ways of the Jedi, and yet her lack of confidence in her abilities combined with a general concern for their son’s rising darkness led her to make the decision that tore the family apart.

Ben began to feel like he was intruding and ceased the scan. Sometimes, his Force abilities were a curse, but times like this he truly valued them. He saw his father as a concerned older man who wanted to reconcile with his son. Something beyond what he could have ever dreamt of. All those lies Snoke had fed Ben about how much his family loathed him, how utterly useless they felt he was, how his darkness corrupted everything he held dear…

In the face of his father, none of that mattered. He was just happy to see his lost son.

Collecting the glass of whiskey off the table, Ben downed it in a single gulp, feeling the familiar burn as it trickled down his throat. Han raised his brows as if impressed, then gestured for Ben to sit next to him, before turning and retrieving the bottle to refill Ben’s glass.

“Kid, I must confess. I haven’t seen you this calm in ages. What’s your secret?” Han asked.

“Something happened on Jakku, and I-” Ben began, shifting slightly in his seat.

“Oooh, so you have a thing for spunky brunettes too, do you?” Han interrupted with a smug grin.

“Spunky...what? No, no. It’s not like that. Listen, this is _serious_.” Ben paused to take another sip of his whiskey. Apparently, that was enough leeway for Han to add in his two cents.

“So is Rey. Good catch, son,” he said, making a toast of sorts before sipping his own beverage.

“It’s _not_ like that, will you be quiet for a minute? I had a vision,” Ben explained, gesturing towards his head. 

Just then, Rey entered the lounge, and Ben felt the warmth of her presence.

“Chewie says we’re about to leave hyperspace and for you two to prepare for landing,” she offered, looking between the two and smiling.

“Thanks, Rey,” Han said with a decisive nod.

Her gaze lingered on Ben a moment longer before she turned and left the lounge. It didn’t go unnoticed by Han.

“Did I mention I like the girl?” Han asked with a wink as he slid off the lounger.

“I believe you did,” Ben said, finishing off his second glass.

“Come on then, you heard her. Let's prepare for landing.” Han encouraged, gesturing for Ben to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! New Year, new chapter! What did you guys think of that?! They're finally headed to Takodana, and with two new unexpected companions to aid them along the way. What do you think of the four of them together? Of Ben's reunion with his father? I'd love to hear whatever feedback you might have! Your response to the last chapter was overwhelmingly amazing, and I am so grateful to each and every one of you for taking the time and getting lost in my little world with our favorite characters. I hope you all enjoy this story, and I will do my best to keep you entertained.
> 
> Thank you to my writing team as well. Kate_Reid, my darling. You're the absolute best beta a girl could ever ask for, and I truly admire you as a writer. I'm grateful to have you on my side, and as such a supportive friend. Bless you for everything you've done and continue to do. CajunSpice714, you are a gem! Thank you for indulging me when it comes time for brainstorming, and for confirming that I'm taking things in the right direction. Lilia_ula, I appreciate your encouragement through it all. You are always such a positive force in my life, and I am so grateful to know you. ArtemisRose727, you inspire me daily with your love for the fandom, for writing, and your continued friendship. It's such a joy to be able to talk about things as much as we do. Thank you, sweetheart.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben and Han were settling in their chairs just as the Falcon came out of hyperspace. A vibrant blue and green planet with swirling white clouds filled the viewport. As they made their descent, the stunning view of a vast wooded area surrounded by rolling green plains gave an overall sense of peace. A large castle nestled by a welcoming lake was their final destination.

“I didn’t know there was this much green in the whole galaxy,” Rey whispered, her eyes wide as she took in the sights.

Ben and Han shared a look, both silent despite their similar thoughts on her reaction. They continued to watch her closely as she practically ran off the ship, breathing in the fresh air, unsure where to look first. 

Rey stood at the edge of the lake, feeling the gentle breeze as Takodana seemed to wrap her in its loving embrace. Ben approached her quietly, reaching out and taking her hand. It seemed the right thing to do at the time, and she graced him with a smile once she finally tore her eyes away from the awe-inspiring views that surrounded them.

“Are you ready to see an old friend?” he asked, gesturing towards the castle.

“Any friend of yours is a friend of mine,” she answered, casting a final glance over the lake and endless greenery.

Han walked alongside them as they approached the castle. Chewbacca opted to stay behind, inspecting the ship and ensuring that everything was ready for their next venture out.

“As I may have mentioned before, Maz is a bit eccentric,” Han explained as they approached the castle. “She’s an acquired taste, so for now, let me do all the talking. Do yourself a favor, Rey, and don’t stare.”

“At what?” she asked curiously.

“Any of it,” Ben answered. If she was stunned by the planet of Takodana, who knew just how she’d react to its inhabitants?

As soon as they entered the bustling castle, they were surrounded by a variety of beings from all walks of life. Music played, laughter and conversations resounded in an air of robust companionship and easy acceptance. Not two steps in, the music cut off abruptly as one loud voice pierced through the cacophony.

“If it isn’t the Solo boys!” she called out.

Ben glanced over at his father, who rolled his eyes and offered a wave. “Hey, Maz,”

They were quickly approached by a tiny woman wearing large spectacles and a unique cap over her well-weathered head. She took in the two men before settling her eyes on Rey with a knowing smile. Rey chose to focus on the woman as a means of avoiding staring too much at the people around them.

“Where’s my boyfriend?” Maz asked.

“Chewie’s working on the Falcon,” Han explained.

“I like that Wookiee. Right, well, I know what you two need,” Maz said, gesturing in turn between Ben and Rey. “Han, get yourself a table and I’ll be back in a moment,”

Maz began working her way through the crowd, knowing that Ben and Rey would follow close by. The crowd parted naturally, flowing around them with hardly a second glance.

The castle was uncannily quiet once they departed from the main room. As the trio descended a winding staircase, their footsteps echoed, along with the occasional drip from somewhere nearby. 

Ben kept an eye on Rey as they walked, ensuring that she didn’t stumble or fall behind. Her eyes were wide with wonder. She shivered absently; the deeper they went into the castle, the cooler the temperature got. 

Ambient lighting filtered through high barred windows, creating shadows that seemed to follow them. Ben could sense an array of emotions from Rey, but her curiosity trumped them all.

At last, they reached a door which opened automatically upon their approach. Maz stopped after several paces in, gesturing to the space around them.

“This is where you’ll find it. It’s as far as I dare go. The rest is up to you two,” Maz offered, somewhat cryptically.

“The rest of what?” Rey asked, blinking in confusion.

“I know what,” Ben acknowledged. “Thank you, Maz,”

“You’re welcome,” Maz said with a smile. She turned and slowly made her way towards the exit, pausing briefly. She hesitated, then turned, gazing up at Ben with a knowing look. “Welcome back,” she said.

Ben said nothing but nodded in understanding. While he was certain she meant “welcome back to the Light,” he knew he still had miles to go before he could ever consider himself Light again. The Darkness had built up so strongly within him--it was all-encompassing, wholly consuming. The pull to the Light was definitely there, though, especially with Rey standing at his side.

Looking around the space, Ben took in the surroundings. Crates and chests of various sizes were stacked haphazardly about, some spilling over with wares. This was obviously an old storeroom; dust coated nearly all the surfaces, and cobwebs hung about like worn lacy curtains.

Ben heard a strange sound, akin to a sigh or a whisper in the wind. More voices joined the first, and soon a whole chorus of whispers called out to Ben to look harder, encouraging him to find what he needed. All at once, the voices reached a crescendo, then fell silent.

One chest stood out. Ben paced forward before kneeling down. He gestured for Rey to come over, and she obliged, kneeling at his side and gazing down at the chest. He rested his hands on the lid and glanced over at her.

“This place was shown to me by my grandfather,” he began in explanation. "He told me I would find his legacy here. He also told me...that you would be with me,”

“Oh, do I know him?” Rey asked curiously, cocking her head.

“No, you couldn’t possibly know him. My grandfather has been dead for around 30 years now,” Ben continued, hoping his explanation didn’t frighten her.

“ _Dead_? Oh.” She shifted back to sit on her feet, looking confused. She was silent for several moments. “Well, then, how did he tell you?”

“This is going to seem crazy to you, but he appeared to me in a vision--before you found me on Jakku. Remember this?” he asked, unclipping his lightsaber from his belt. 

Rey acknowledged it with a nod. 

“You mentioned knowing that it was a weapon of the Jedi Knights. Well, you were right about that. There’s more to Jedi beyond their weapons. They’re connected to something greater--the Force,”

“The Force?” Rey whispered, her expression a bit dazed.

“I don’t expect you to understand it all right now, but I will explain more as I can. For now, let’s see what my grandfather wanted us to find,” Ben offered kindly, clipping his saber back to his belt. 

He reached for the chest again, his thumb flicking up its rusty latch. It creaked with age as he opened it. Among the items inside was another lightsaber. _Of course_.

Rey automatically reached for it, but hesitated, looking up at Ben for affirmation. “Should we do this together?” she asked, although she already knew the answer.

Ben nodded in response, reaching out. He took a deep breath and steadily blew it out. Their fingers briefly touched, and Rey cast him a sidelong glance. Her lips curled into a nervous smile. A moment of silence hung between them before they both closed their hands around the ancient weapon.

All at once, the room darkened.

_An artificial light blinked on and illuminated a corridor that might have been in an old star destroyer, or perhaps a base._

_'Its energy surrounds us…'_

_Ben stood, looking to the left and right. Rey was still at his side. The hallway began to crumble and twist around them, and Ben tugged urgently at Rey’s hand, encouraging her to run. He kept looking over his shoulder, in an effort to outrun the collapsing corridor._

_'...binds us…'_

_He stumbled, falling to his hands and knees, glancing up when he heard Rey’s gasp. In front of her stood Darth Vader -- his grandfather._

_The echo of his mechanized breathing reverberated, and Vader stood stoic before them, as Ben rose to his feet. To his surprise, Vader reached up and removed his helmet. Beneath the dark helmet was a striking young man with dark sandy hair and a kind smile, a scar was the only flaw upon his youthful face. Anakin Skywalker._

_“Restore the balance, as I once did,” Anakin requested, gracing Ben and Rey with a smile before turning and pointing to the distance with a gloved finger._

_Ben turned, following Anakin’s lead, only to come face to face with himself, with Rey standing at his side. Only...it wasn’t a mirror; these were the Dark versions of themselves._

_Clothed in black garments with hoods drawn up, their red sabers flickered wickedly and reflected off the wet ground. Kylo and Rey gazed upon each other with undisguised lust as desire hung heavy in the air. Bodies lay all about, sinking into the mud as the rain poured around them. Lightning struck and the dark pair looked up. Dark Rey looked directly at the Rey who stood at Ben’s side._

_'Powerful Dark…'_

_“Don’t be afraid of who you are.” Her words sounded kind, though her eyes were entirely too dark and wicked to be trusted._

_Rey turned away, burying her face in Ben’s chest. All at once the air was dry, and they were being blinded by the sun. Before them was a small girl, shrieking and sobbing as she stood, staring up at the sky, begging for her loved ones to come back. Ben had seen this before in Rey’s memories._

_“I’ll come back for you, sweetheart, I promise,” Ben said, without even thinking, making his Rey look up at him, away from the child - away from herself._

_Then, they were inside a stately old house, one Ben recognized immediately as his childhood home on Chandrila._

_Before them stood a skinny boy with short-cropped black hair and large ears. He stood in front of a mirror, gazing at himself with a haunted expression. Behind him loomed a frighteningly tall and wicked man with grotesque features and clawed hands, gripping the boy’s shoulders._

_Ben couldn’t bear to see himself like this, closing his eyes to what haunted his worst nightmares; along with the one of his uncle trying to murder him._

_He shuddered, only to feel the warm embrace of Rey as she held him close._

_'Powerful Light…'_

_“Ben, look,” Rey whispered, and he looked up to see them as they were now, more or less. They stood side by side, facing some unseen foe. Both held blue lightsabers, moving in sync as they raised their weapons, ready to strike at a moment’s notice._

_'Balance...'_

_Soon, lightning filled their field of vision, and Ben backed up without thinking, shielding his eyes as he stumbled back._

_'These are your first steps...together'_

Ben blinked and the vision ended. He and Rey both sat in the hallway, having stumbled out of the room where they had found the legacy saber. Both were breathing heavily, covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Ben glanced over at Rey, taking in her shocked expression.

“What was _that_?” she asked incredulously.

“A vision...a Force vision,” was all Ben could muster, still trying to wrap his brain around all the imagery. “That lightsaber belonged to my grandfather, and it seems he had much to tell us,”

“That came from _him_? You just said it was a Force vision; I don’t understand,” Rey said, perplexed as she shifted to kneel.

Ben turned to face Rey, regarding her in her frightened state. She deserved a better explanation.

“Well, it _was_ a Force vision, but he was the one who led me here. We wouldn’t have found this saber without him. It’s important, and I think I know why. I’ll get to that in a moment though,” Ben began.

“I’ve felt the Force my whole life. I’m used to it and the way it works. It moves through and surrounds every living thing. Close your eyes and breathe. You’ll feel it. It’s always been there, and it will guide you,” 

Ben reached out for Rey’s hand, turning it gently till her palm was facing upwards. He glanced up at her to see her staring at their hands. He lightly stroked his thumb over her warm palm, and her fingers curled in response. 

“The saber...I think _you_ should take it,” he offered gently, making a move to place it in her open hand.

Rey jerked her hand away, moving quickly to stand. “I’m never touching that again. I don’t want any part of this!” she choked out, stumbling back several steps before turning and running down the hallway.

Ben sat, stunned, watching her quickly retreating form. How did that go so wrong?

“Then why did you ask if you could stay with me?” Ben called out, shifting to stand. Clipping the legacy saber to his belt, he broke into a sprint and worked his way through the crowd in an effort to find her. He managed to see her exiting the main door just as it closed behind her, her three buns bouncing as she ran.

He paused in front of Han and Maz, and they looked at him as if to ask ‘what are you waiting for?’ He continued on his way, exiting the building and breathing in the fresh air as he rushed through it. He reached out with the Force, knowing he would find her easily. Her signature had been one of the brightest he had ever seen, and yet she was untrained - completely ignorant of the power she possessed.

“Rey?” he called for her once he found her. She had stumbled over a fallen branch but managed to catch herself. It was enough for him to close the distance.

“Ben, please, leave me alone,” she begged gently, leaning over and bracing her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

“Rey, this isn’t something you can just run away from,” Ben explained, his own breathing only slightly less labored. “No matter how hard you try, you cannot deny what is inside of you,”

“But _why_? Why me?” she asked, shaking her head. She glanced up at him again, eyes bleary. “Why did the Force choose me? I’m nobody. I’m just Rey...I’m just…”

“You may think you’re nobody,” Ben began, reaching out and resting his hand reassuringly on her arm. “But not to me. I see you. I need you to trust me. Please,”

“Ben…” Rey whispered, her lip trembling. Her head hung as she wept, clearly overwhelmed by it all.

Ben wasn’t used to comforting people. It was never something that came naturally to him, and Force knows he wasn’t used to being comforted himself--at least not in a long while. He thought back to a happier time, to a place where he was young and innocent before the Darkness truly had him within its grasp. 

If ever he became overwhelmed by the world around him, his mother would pull him into her arms and rock him gently. She’d nuzzle against his hair and sing softly.

While Ben doubted he would be very good at singing, he knew he could at least attempt to hold Rey. After all, anything was better than nothing. He gently pulled her into his embrace, and she all but collapsed against him, nuzzling against his chest. Her tears were soaking through his shirt, but he didn’t care. He knew she needed to get it out.

Closing his eyes, he rested his head against hers, breathing calmly and trying his hardest to be a pillar of strength and comfort. There were so many times he’d wished someone would do this for him. No one could begin to understand just how overwhelming it was to be so connected with the Force, to feel the energy in _everything_. Emotions, voices, visions of the past and future, with such blurred lines that made it impossible to understand just what one was meant to see and understand. It went beyond that, though.

Unexpectedly, Ben felt something...something _dreadful_. It wasn’t coming from Rey, either. It was amplified, and as quickly as it hit him, it was over. Rey stiffened and looked up at him in surprise. He saw the unspoken question in her eyes.

“I felt a great disturbance in the Force, as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened,” he whispered, and Rey nodded slowly in response.

“I felt it too. What could it mean?” she asked.

Ben looked off in the distance, unable to focus on any one thing. He loosened his grip on Rey, and she reluctantly stepped away from him. A sound shocked him from his reverie. An ominous thunder in the distance...an explosion, perhaps? His eyes searched the sky, his mouth falling open once he realized what had happened.

The fiery explosions in the sky weren’t just anything. It was a series of planets… specifically chosen for their relevance to the Resistance. 

It was the Hosnian System, the capital of the New Republic. The First Order had intel suggesting that the New Republic had secretly been funding the Resistance. Now...they had destroyed it, in a show of power to send a message-- _Do not trifle with the First Order, or you, too will crumble and fall to its might._ But that’s not all their message conveyed.

Not in the least.

The use of a fully-functional Starkiller base, a weapon Ben was certainly familiar with was obvious bait. They wanted him back on _their_ terms. As Admiral Ackbar would have boldly announced, “It’s a trap!”

“What’s a trap?” Rey asked, having caught his thought as she stared up at the explosions in the sky.

“We need to leave; I’ll explain more on the Falcon. That is...if you want to come?” he asked reluctantly, breaking his gaze from the horror above.

“Of course,” Rey said without hesitation. “I need someone to show me my place in all this.”

Ben offered Rey his hand, a spark of hope lighting his eyes. Rey nodded and took it with ease, following his lead while they hiked through the woods to the castle. 

As they approached, they noticed the crowd of patrons standing in the corridor just outside the main entry, staring up at the explosions in the sky. Han and Maz stood side by side, just as stunned as everyone else. Ben heard Maz mumbling something about ‘those beasts’.

“We need to get to mom as soon as possible,” Ben urged, once he caught Han’s attention.

Han’s face bore shame and sorrow, beyond the obvious shock he had been feeling from the tragedy of the Hosnian System. “I don’t think she wants to see me,” He solemnly said.

“Ben is right. Han, nyakee nago wadda,” Maz soothed, “You _both_ need to go home! Make things right again. Defeat the First Order as a _family_. It is the only way to take down their evil forces, and it will unite you as you were always meant to be,”

“But Leia-” Han protested, gesturing with both hands.

“Nonsense,” Maz interrupted. “She would be happy to see you. _Especially_ since you’re bringing your son home after so long,” 

Han released a heavy sigh, shaking his head before turning to face Ben. “Come on, kid. Let’s go see your mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Ben and Rey's shared vision? Is Rey ready to face who she is as a budding Jedi? Will Ben be able to offer any proper training, beyond what she would have learned in cannon? What will happen when they face the Resistance? Knowing who Ben is, do you think he'll be able to remain "good" in the nest of his "enemy"? I'd love any and all theories as to what will happen next!!
> 
> Huge shout out to my writing team. Kate_Reid, you are a true blessing. You make my words shine. CajunSpice714 and ArtemisRose727 you ladies have helped me finetune all my ideas and really help everything flow together beautifully. Lilia_ula, darling, you are a literal ray of sunshine. You keep me going and motivate me like none other. I love you all!!
> 
> Thank you as well, dear reader. Your support means everything to me, and I will continue to do my best to entertain to the best of my ability. <3


	8. Chapter 8

Rey was plastered to her seat in the cockpit. She couldn’t stop staring at the swirl of stars as they drifted through hyperspace. It was so surreal; it exceeded her wildest dreams. This was reality though--she was really here on a starship. 

She had just left the first new planet she had ever visited; it had been one of the most beautiful destinations she could have ever hoped to see. So much green...as far as the eye could see. It was now her favorite color; there could never be enough green for her. She had spent a lifetime surrounded by dull beiges and blinding white--ships of crumbling, rusty durasteel. Like her own home sweet home, the fallen AT-AT. Would she miss it? No.

She noticed movement in her peripheral vision and looked over just in time to see Ben walking away. Part of her wanted to follow him, to talk to him more and gain a deeper understanding. Another part of her was afraid she would come off as too clingy and needy. These past several days had been such a blessing for her, to have him as a constant companion. They had grown so close in such a short amount of time...and it seemed that something beyond them was pulling them even closer.

The Force was something else, alright. 

Rey kept replaying their shared vision in her mind. Remembering the words that echoed from strange voices that were also uncannily familiar. Seeing different sides of both of them. Hearing Ben say the words that kept her going day after day, year after year-- _ I’ll come back for you, sweetheart, I promise. _ Had it been him all along?

Then, she thought back to other dreams she’d had. Ones where she wasn’t in pain, begging for her family to return. One where she didn’t dream of comforting arms and softly spoken words of love and devotion. She had always assumed that those had been her parents. Then, she remembered seeing gentle, understanding eyes...soft curly dark hair...lips that had been sweet as sin. She had dreamt of Ben, of this, she was certain now. Somehow, she knew he had dreamt of her as well.

After several minutes of debate, Rey went looking for Ben, leaving Han and Chewie to keep an eye on things. She felt an undeniable pull to him and decided there was no harm in reaching out. After all, he had promised to tell her more about the Force. She could get him talking again...if only to hear his voice. That comforting voice. The voice she was beginning to love. 

_ No. Not love. Too soon for that. _

Wasn’t it?

Rey found him in the captain’s quarters, stretched out in bed. She wasn’t certain if he was asleep, as his eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful. Watching him a beat longer than she likely should have, she turned to leave the room.

“Don’t go,” Ben called out softly. “Your presence is soothing,”

Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed Ben had perched upon his elbows and was gazing sleepily at her. She could feel his exhaustion and realized she was just as tired. They had been up longer then a full day’s cycle would have been on Jakku. He scooted over on the bed and patted the open space next to him.

Rey quietly crossed the room, perching on the edge of the mattress. It was surprisingly soft. She had never been on a real bed before--only ever flattened pillows and worn cots. This was strange for her. She noticed Ben had taken off his boots, so she did the same. Swinging her legs onto the mattress, she leaned against the curved backrest, not quite willing to lie down. Ben rolled to his side, facing her, a shy smile upon his face.

“So...uhm...you mentioned earlier that you had felt the Force your whole life?” she asked casually, not knowing what else to say to break the ice.

“That’s right. The Force is strong in my family. My grandfather had it, as do my uncle and mother. They’re twins,” he explained. “I take after my grandfather more than the twins though. Much to everyone’s disappointment, I’m sure.”

“Your grandfather was in our vision. He didn’t seem so terrible to me,” Rey offered with a shrug.

Ben smirked in response. “He hadn’t been, as far as I know. He died long before I was born. He was an extraordinary Jedi Knight...and also a powerful Sith,”

“Sith?” Rey asked, quirking her brow at the term.

Ben was silent for several minutes, and Rey could sense he was debating just how to explain things. He worked his mouth, as seemed to be a habit whenever he was in deep thought. It was a quirk she found endearing. He shifted up the mattress to lean against the backrest, as she had been. Drawing his long legs to his chest, he managed to fold in on himself in a surprisingly compact manner. 

“There are two primary paths open to those who wield the Force--the Light and the Dark. Those who followed the path of the Light were referred to as Jedi; those who followed the Dark were referred to as Sith.” He paused thoughtfully, looking down and to the side. “Not all who follow the Dark are Sith, however. My grandfather was. I’m...not.”

“I see. So this is why you were so adamant that you’re not a Jedi. It makes sense. I suppose I should have seen that coming,” Rey mused.

Ben said nothing for a long time after that. Even his thoughts were silent. Rey had assumed that he had fallen asleep. She glanced over to see him gazing at the soft blur of stars through a small viewport near the bed. Rey hadn’t noticed it before; it could only be seen when a person was lying down--an enchanting detail. The idea of being able to drift off to sleep while viewing the stars was both comforting and humbling.

“I don’t think he ever truly wanted to be Dark. The pathway to Darkness is much more difficult than that of Light. It’s unnatural,” Ben offered quietly.

“What are your mother and uncle like?”

“They’re both Light, naturally. My uncle...the legendary Luke Skywalker. Jedi Master...” Ben scoffed, shaking his head as his voice trailed off.

“And your mother, Princess Leia? Tell me about her,” Rey prodded gently, longing to hear about Leia, never having known her own mother.

“I believe these days, she’s dropped the ‘Princess’ from her name. She’s worn so many hats over her lifetime. Princess, senator, general, wife, but...I know her as my mother. She’s the kindest soul I have ever known. Sad, but kind,” Ben explained, not hiding the pain he felt when it came to speaking of her. It was clear she meant more to him than his father did. Not that he didn’t love his father, for he did. Rey could feel it. But Ben most definitely favored his mother.

“I hope she likes me,” Rey said offhandedly, then immediately cringing. She wasn’t sure why Leia’s opinion of her mattered, and yet it did.

Ben smiled, a bright, easy smile. His dimples stood out prominently and the slight crinkles by his eyes totally changed his overall look.

“She’ll love you,” he said with absolute certainty.

That made Rey smile too. Her smile melted into a yawn, one Ben shared shortly after hers began. Yawns were contagious, after all.

“We should try to rest,” Ben suggested once his yawn had ended.

“Right, well. Where are the crew’s quarters?” Rey asked, swinging her legs back around the side of the bed.

“Opposite side of the fresher, though you can stay here if you like.” Ben offered.

Rey didn’t answer. She simply laid back down and curled to her side, gazing upon the swirl of stars out the viewport, just beyond where Ben lay. He also faced the stars, his broad back to her; that soft dark hair begged to be touched. Rey hugged her arms to her chest, resisting the urge. In no time, she had drifted off, the sound of Ben’s steady breathing lulling her to sleep.

**********

“Come on, kids, time to wake up,” Ben heard his father call as he slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes. 

_ His father. _

Oh, right, they were on the Falcon. Not on Jakku any more. Yet Rey still lay curled against Ben’s side. Wait--when did  _ that _ happen? Her petite form was nestled perfectly against his, as somehow in their sleep they had drifted together. That was unexpected. Ben didn’t mind, though; she was warm and soft.

Rey lifted her head, blushing as their eyes met.

“I guess we made it,” she said shyly.

“It would appear so,” he replied. 

They moved quietly as they pulled their boots back on, drifting on autopilot towards the exit. Ben absently ran his hands through his hair several times, fidgeting with his belt and the two sabers he wore. 

He stood at the top of the ramp, watching his parents interact. Chewbacca paused in front of his mother, giving her a hug before moving on. Ben wasn’t certain he could face her.

Listening to his parents’ conversation, Ben was aware that Han had reached out while he and Rey were resting, informing the Resistance of their imminent arrival. Han had mentioned to Leia that he had a surprise, and now she was inquiring as to what he could possibly surprise her with after all these years. Ben took that as his cue. It was now or never.

He began to descend the ramp from the Falcon, with Rey close behind, her soothing presence gently urging him on his way as he paced towards his mother. Ben’s mother’s breath hitched the moment she locked her eyes upon Ben. 

He stopped mere feet from her, watching as she drew her hand to her chest. She blinked several times before her knees gave out and she collapsed to the ground, her body shaking softly with her sobs.

“Oh my, prin - General, are you alright?” called a familiar voice. Soon, the droid in question made himself known as C3PO approached Leia, oblivious to the fact that Ben was standing there.

As usual.

“I’m fine,” she said softly.

“Very good,” 3PO exclaimed, turning away. It was then that he saw Ben standing quietly, taking in the bustling activity around the base, who hardly seemed to notice anything beyond the tasks they were carrying out. “Master Ben? Is it  _ you _ ?” he asked curiously.

“Hey, 3PO,” Ben acknowledged with a casual wave.

“I’m surprised you recognized me, I only recently got this red arm put on,” C3PO began in explanation. “It’s temporary, you see, I had a terribly unfortunate accident and my other arm got…” 

“Can it, 3PO,” Han said dismissively, grabbing him by his elbow joint and leading him away.

“Oh, perhaps  _ you  _ would like to hear the story, Master Solo?” C3PO asked as they disappeared into the base.

Chuckling under his breath, Ben shook his head. Looking back down at his mother, he noticed she had hardly moved. Pacing forward slowly, he lowered to his knees before her. She glanced up at him just as he settled to the ground. A vortex of emotions swirled about them--pain, sorrow, heartbreak. Strongest of all was love.

His first reaction to her love was anger. It felt like she was merely mocking her son with the temptation of love, that it couldn't  _ possibly _ be real. 

Ben projected to his mother a memory of himself as a child, approaching Luke by an ancient temple. Luke looked stern, staring off in the distance with an air of self-righteousness. Then Luke looked down at young Ben and gave him a wink and a slight smile. It was supposed to put him at ease, but it only made him more anxious. 

Young Ben had turned his attention to the Falcon, watching it until it disappeared. He quietly wept, wanting nothing more than to scream and beg for his family to come back--much like little Rey had--but he didn't. He knew it would serve no purpose.

His mother had seen the memory as intended. She shook her head slowly as the emotions between them shifted. Regret came to the fore this time, followed by pity for the abandoned child.

Ben only grew more resentful when he felt her pity. As if mocking him with love earlier wasn't bad enough? Now she had the  _ nerve  _ to pity him. Grimacing, he wondered just why he had encouraged his father to bring him there. Instinctively he began rebuilding his mental walls, the temptation to simply stand and walk away from her stronger than ever. 

Then, he saw something. His mother began projecting a vision to  _ him _ . Hers weren't as fluid and precise as his had been. They were snippets of memories. 

The first time she held him as a newborn. Her initial surprise followed by great pride the first time she witnessed him using the Force. Her stroking his long curly locks that she couldn't bear to cut, when his father insisted his son was looking more like a daughter.

Her projected vision continued to shift at random, and he saw her cradling him closely more often than not. Ben saw himself screaming and crying uncontrollably about scary visions of the tall man who never left him alone. His mother tried so hard to console him, and he felt her strong desire to take his Darkness and make it her own, only...she didn't know how.

_ She had wanted to take his Darkness, so he wouldn't suffer anymore. _

“Mom, I --” he began, just as she was saying “Ben, I --”

They both laughed softly, Leia sniffling slightly.

“You go ahead, son,” she encouraged.

After a prolonged moment of silence, he finally managed to choke out “I’m sorry, mom.”

Leia reached out with trembling hands, stroking her fingers through Ben’s hair. She caressed his cheeks and cradled his face, leaning into him and resting her forehead against his. Ben sighed, closing his eyes as the tension melted from his body. Wrapping his arms around his mother’s small frame, he held her close as she shifted to nuzzle against his shoulder. 

Ben rocked his mother gently, as she used to rock him. He remembered the melody of the song “Mirrorbright,” his favorite lullaby as a small child. He’d beg her to sing it over and over, and she’d oblige him every time. He hummed it now softly, resting his head against hers. Her sobs came back a little louder than they had been before, but they were tears of happiness. He could feel it.

Ben could also feel Rey, still close behind him. Her heart was full as she took in the vision of mother and son. He could feel the pang of sorrow that struck her, and how she yearned for such a moment herself. Ben couldn’t let Rey suffer, though. 

His mother had always been one of the most accepting people he had ever known. It was part of what made her such a respected and well-loved leader, something she inherited from her mother, Padmé Amidala, who still held the title of most beloved queen of Naboo.

“Mom,” Ben said once her sobs had died off completely. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” 

He shifted back on his knees and leaned to the side so that his mother could see where Rey was hovering nearby. He beckoned Rey over, and she hesitantly approached, kneeling next to the pair.

“This is Rey. I met her on Jakku when my ship crash-landed there. She rescued me from certain death,” he explained.

“Rey, my dear. It is good to meet you,” Leia said warmly, reaching out and taking Rey’s hand. “Thank you for saving my son,” 

The women shared a smile that warmed Ben’s heart. He caught a snippet of their silent conversation, of Rey claiming Ben was "worth it" and his mother agreeing wholeheartedly. He was taken aback by that. It was unexpected, and when the single tear streaked down his face, he hadn't been ashamed.

Someone thought he was  _ worthy _ . Ben vowed then and there that he would take every opportunity to prove to Rey that she was right. Wrapping an arm around each of the women, he pulled them both into a hug. Kissing their foreheads, he found his resolve, he found himself; he found  _ peace.  _

"Would you two like a tour of our base?" Leia asked once Ben had released the two women from his embrace.

Rey nodded enthusiastically, her curious nature taking over. Ben simply stood, reaching out and offering his hand to his mother to pull her to stand. He did the same with Rey. When she stood, she shifted her grip on his hand, threading her fingers through his.

The next several hours were spent walking around the base. Ben felt guilty when he realized that despite whatever funding they had received, everything was of second-hand quality. It was dated and slow, some of it posed safety hazards, and yet they used it. What choice did they have?

They all felt strongly that the enemy needed to be stopped while they still could. They were unified in their desire to free the galaxy before it became overrun by  _ another _ tyrannical leader. Many of the people he saw had returned to Leia after following her with the Rebellion. Their children also followed without question. He used the term “children” loosely, as so many of them were around his age.

If only they knew one of their greatest enemies walked among them, in the guise of the General's long-lost son.

They came across an unlikely pair with an orange and white BB unit. The two men had been conversing animatedly over a component of a unique black X-wing. Ben nodded appreciatively as he took in the magnificent craft. He’d seen many X-wings in his day, but none quite like this. He opened his mouth to inquire about it, but was cut off by his mother as she began with introductions.

"This is Commander Poe Dameron, one of our finest pilots. He was recently returned to us by this upstanding young man named Finn,"

"Good to meet you," Poe said with a smile, which grew brighter when he feasted his eyes upon Rey.

Ben felt a flash of jealousy-induced rage, but said nothing. Rey gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and the jealousy was gone in a blink of an eye. She gazed up at him with a radiant smile and he felt as if his heart might burst. It was amazing how the slightest gestures from her could make such a significant impact on his overall psyche. He had hoped he had similar effects on her. He could have sworn he saw her give a slight nod in confirmation, as if she heard his thought. He couldn’t help but grin at that.

Now he began to focus on the conversation that the group had been having. Rey was as curious as ever, bombarding Poe with an endless barrage of questions about the magnificent ship. Poe puffed out his chest with obvious pride as he boasted the facts. His BB droid rolled around the group pausing by each person in turn and adding in his two cents. The droid seemed to love the ship as much as his owner did, and its enthusiasm was infectious.

Releasing Rey’s hand, Ben began to pace around the ship, inspecting it as best as he could. He stroked his hand over the side and ducked beneath the wing, noting the bold orange stripe that stood out against the black sensor-scattering ferrosphere paint. It was something that was commonly found on special-ops TIE fighters. This must have been purchased on the black market or stolen from a First Order shipyard. Either way, Ben had to admit it looked stunning on the ship.

Crouching low, he took in the wheels and landing gear which seemed to be modified such that the starfighter would be silent upon touchdown. That’s something that the TIE fighters didn’t have, but then again, it wasn’t something that they needed, based on the design of the wings. He paused in thought, looking to the side when something caught his eye. 

The paint wasn’t the  _ only  _ thing that had been stolen from the First Order. One of the men in the group was wearing standard-issue First Order boots. But why would the Resistance have any need for uniform components from the First Order? Wouldn't they want to differentiate themselves from the First Order? Paint on a ship was one thing, but the articles of clothing…?

His gaze drifted up the man in question, and he realized that not only was he wearing standard-issue boots, but he also wore Stormtrooper under armor, topped in a brown leather jacket that clearly was  _ not  _ First Order standard-issue. Scanning the young man’s thoughts briefly, he realized that “Finn” wasn’t who he pretended at all. Not in the least.

This was a trooper--or rather, he had  _ been  _ a trooper. FN-2187. Their eyes met, and Ben recognized him immediately as one of the sanitation crew. Thankfully, Finn didn’t seem to recognize Ben, which wasn’t as surprising, because Ben rarely moved about the ship and base without his battle helmet in place, so that worked to his benefit.

Ben decided to tuck the bit of knowledge about the rogue trooper in the back of his mind. Perhaps if they had a chance to talk later, they’d be able to discuss it. Although, did he really want someone to know who he was? Could he trust Finn? Only time would tell.

Glancing over at his mother, he noted her beckoning him to follow so that they could continue their tour. She mentioned the mess hall and immediately he felt like he could eat his weight in whatever food they happened to have on hand. He wouldn’t, of course, but it wouldn’t surprise him if Rey did. Bidding Poe, Finn, and the droid farewell, he followed the ladies, taking Rey’s hand when she offered it to him without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now they're on D'Qar. What does everyone think will happen next? Does Finn recognize Ben too? How about that moment of jealousy induced rage? The sweet handholding that our Force babies just can't seem to give up? I'd love to hear your thoughts. If you don't want to comment here, then shoot me a message on Tumblr. My name is Winglessone there too! Feedback of any kind is greatly appreciated either way.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely writing team. The amazing Kate_Reid, my quick and thoughtful beta. The canon queen. She writes some truly magnificent stories featuring our favorites, I highly recommend you check her out. Then, of course, ArtemisRose727 and CajunSpice714 have been most helpful in the brainstorming process. Lilia_ula, you inspire me every day simply by being such a supportive and encouraging friend. I don't know what I'd do without you ladies!
> 
> Thank you also, dear reader, for taking the time to read this story! I hope you continue to enjoy it. May the Force be with you all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day to my fellow Reylos out there! 😍

Ben felt satisfied after his first real meal in days. The rations Rey shared on Jakku were lovingly prepared, but of questionable quality. 

The best part of today's meal was the company. His mother and Rey bonded instantly, as he'd known they would. Seeing both women smile and laugh was a wonderful experience on its own. It was further affirmation that he was exactly where he needed to be.

During their discussion, Leia had convinced Rey that a relaxing bath was one of life's best simple luxuries. Apparently, Leia had had a tub smuggled onto the base. Ben smirked when he caught an image from his mother--Han and Chewie carrying it off the Falcon as she directed it into her private chambers. It was a large tub, big enough that two people could easily fit in it. He blushed at that idea and hoped neither of the women caught that from him. The idea of Rey in the tub was...enticing.

He excused himself and left the mess hall to explore on his own. Walking between the buildings, he found himself crossing paths with the former stormtrooper he had met earlier.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Finn asked upon seeing Ben.

“Not much, honestly, just taking in more of the sights around here,” Ben said, gesturing with his hands.

“Yeah, it’s a pretty amazing setup they’ve got here,” Finn agreed.

“So...you said you were  _ Finn _ , did I get that right?” Ben asked, cocking his head as he eyed the other man.

The pair began walking in the direction Finn was originally headed. Ben simply followed, as he was less interested in the destination than the conversation he had just initiated. 

“That’s right. The name is Finn,” he said confidently, puffing his chest with pride. “I’m Finn with the Resistance. I am Finn.”

Ben hummed thoughtfully. "Except--that isn’t really your name, is it?" he said. It wasn’t a question.

"How do you know?" Finn questioned, visibly stiffening.

"Because you are FN-2187," Ben explained casually, pausing at the trooper’s side, then moving to stand in front of him.

Finn wore a shocked expression now, scrutinizing Ben where he stood. His eyes narrowed on Ben's lightsaber.

" _ Kylo Ren _ ?" Finn whispered. "So you  _ are _ a traitor." 

"Takes one to know one, only I'm not lying to anyone. I really  _ am _ Ben Solo," Ben answered.

"No one is any wiser," Finn spat, shaking his head wearily.

"Why, should they be?" Ben asked, crossing his arms.

"Murdering bastard. You should pay for what you've done," Finn seethed between clenched teeth, watching those that passed.

"I probably should, but not right now." Ben responded with a shrug. He gestured for them to continue on their way. Finn eyed him, but gave a slight nod and they began walking again.

The two men walked in silence, their outward appearance exuding cool confidence. Ben knew better, though. All things considered, he had to give Finn credit where it was due. The former trooper was panicking on the inside, his thoughts racing at all the implications of having Kylo on base. Finn felt protective of this band of rebels, simply because they stood for something other than the First Order.

Finn’s thoughts revealed his deepest fears, chief among them that Kylo had been sent to bring him back to the First Order. Finn would never do that; he knew that if he were to go back, they might have him reconditioned, or worse. He recalled a fellow trooper who had been reconditioned once. Finn had never imagined it was possible for a person to have such an extreme switch to their personality and base of morals, and yet he experienced it first hand through his comrade.

“Calm down, Finn. Nothing will happen to you, or your new-found friends,” Ben assured quietly.

“Stay out of my head,” Finn snapped.

“Kind of hard to do when you are practically  _ screaming _ your thoughts at me,” Ben retorted.

“Ah, there you two are! Come on, we’re about to have a meeting on some new intel. We could use your input,” Leia said, stopping the two men. 

Ben was relieved to see his mother, primarily because he did not want to create a scene, and he could sense that one would quickly escalate with Finn if they weren’t careful.

“Right away, General,” Finn saluted before breaking away from mother and son.

Leia gestured for Ben to join. Ben put his hand on his mother’s arm, halting her in her tracks. She gazed up at him expectantly.

“Are you sure you want me here for this?” he asked as he warily eyed their surroundings.

“Why wouldn't I? You’re a part of us now, aren’t you?” his mother countered.

“Mom, I don’t know. It feels too soon,” Ben explained, hanging his head and running a nervous hand through his hair.

“Just be there for me. You don’t have to say a thing,” she soothed, wrapping her arm around his waist and guiding him toward the command center.

“Wait...where’s Rey?” Ben asked, suddenly on edge.

“Relax, son, she’s in my quarters taking a bubble bath. She’ll be fine. The poor girl could stand to take a load off,” his mother offered gently, patting his arm in reassurance.

“She’s not the only one,” Ben muttered under his breath as he walked with his mother across the base.

Leia broke free from her hold on Ben as they descended a stone stairway. Ben hardly noticed the vines winding their way down the stone walls, their intricate roots forming a living lattice of artwork that threatened to claim the space around them. Instead, he focused on his mother as she mentally braced herself and put on the invisible mask that she wore whenever she faced those who followed her and her cause. At that point, his mother disappeared into General Organa.

Surrounding a large round table stood a group of people from various walks of life. Leia straightened her back, drawing in a deep breath and releasing it as she regarded each member present. Silently, Ben stood behind her, crossing his arms over his chest as he bore witness to her impressive stance. In the Force, he felt the confidence blooming from her, sensed her air of command. He took notice of the group’s regard for her; he could feel their devotion to the cause and what it meant for the galaxy as a whole.

As a child, he had always wanted to attend meetings like this, and yet she always assured him he’d be bored to tears. Instead, she had dragged him with her to balls and charity events--never to any of the strategic meetings where he’d imagined his mother shined her brightest. He’d been right. Watching her stand silently was the single most impressive thing he had ever witnessed. Not even First Order Command within the First Order had held such a captive audience. 

Then she began to speak.

“Scan data from a recent recon flight confirmed the report,” she began solemnly. “The First Order has somehow created a hyper-lightspeed weapon built  _ within  _ the planet itself.”

With a press of several buttons on the table in front of her, a large green hologram of Starkiller Base appeared before the gathered crowd. It rotated slowly, casting an eerie glow on those who gazed upon it in obvious horror, gasping and murmuring in shock, all asking similar questions. One voice stood out-Admiral Ackbar.

“How is it possible to power a weapon that size?” he asked, looking to Leia for guidance.

Ben pressed his lips together, resisting the temptation to answer. He stood rigid, continuing his scan over the crowd, willing someone else to answer. His eyes narrowed on Finn, who stepped forward, giving Ben a subtle nod.

“It uses the power of the sun. As the weapon is charged, the sun is drained until it disappears,” Finn explained, gesturing at the hologram of Starkiller Base.

“Ok, so we blow it up. There has to be some way to destroy it,” Han suggested, resting his hands on his hips. Chewbacca grunted in agreement.

“Han is right,” Leia confirmed. “In order for that power to be contained, the base has to have some kind of thermal oscillator.”

Ben was impressed with his mother’s general knowledge of physics, although when he realized all that she had witnessed with _ both _ Death Stars, he knew he really shouldn’t have been. This was no mere Death Star, though. It was far larger and deadlier, and considerably more powerful than either Death Star ever could have been. Even Ben was surprised by the intricate planning involved in carving out the planet itself, not to mention creating a weapon capable of such mass destruction. It was awe-inspiring, to say the least.

“There is, on precinct 47,” Finn drew out a laser pointer and targeted the area in question, highlighting it in orange.

“If we can destroy that oscillator, it might destabilize the core and cripple the weapon,” an unknown officer suggested. Ben shrugged slightly and nodded in agreement.

“Maybe the planet,” Ben offered quietly.

“Alright,” Poe chimed in, leaning against the table, looking around. “So let’s go in there and attack that oscillator! Hit it with everything we’ve got,” he encouraged, a glimmer of excitement in his eye. It was obvious this flyboy wanted in on the action. Ben could hardly blame him, especially after seeing that strikingly unique black X-Wing.

Admiral Ackbar held up a webbed hand in protest. “They have a defensive shield that our ships cannot penetrate.”

“So, we disable the shields then,” Han offered with a shrug.

“Han, how?” Leia asked, “You heard what Ackbar said. Ships can’t penetrate it.”

Han wore a smug grin. “If I told you, you wouldn’t like it.”

Focusing in on his father’s thoughts, Ben saw the elder Solo’s plan. His idea was to approach Starkiller Base at lightspeed, slipping onto the planet past the shields during the fractional refresh rate. It was an incredibly dangerous maneuver, and while Ben had no doubt that his father and Chewbacca could pull it off, it was too risky to chance it.

“No,” Ben said, a little louder than necessary, ceasing all conversation around the room. They all focused on him expectantly, his father arching his brow as his mother’s expression slipped for the slightest moment. Her shock was quickly replaced with the mask of authority.

“Listen, Dad, that’s too dangerous, even for you two,” Ben reasoned, gesturing between Han and Chewbacca. “Assuming you and Chewie get through, the risk of crashing into trees or sliding the Falcon off the edge of a snowy cliff would be the end of you both, and then the risk would have been for nothing.”

“Gee, kid, I didn’t know it meant that much to you,” Han said, somewhat sheepishly.

Ben took a deep breath, looking from his father to his mother. Leia shook her head subtly, her eyes widening a fraction.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the Resistance,” Ben began, clearing his throat before continuing, “I have a confession to make. I am Kylo Ren,” he said, withdrawing his saber, and lighting it for all to see.

Everyone jumped back, scrambling to reach for their weapons, crying out in shock and horror.

“A traitor is among us!” someone shouted.

“The monster has come to strike us down!” another claimed.

“How did we not know he was their  _ son _ ?” one questioned.

“Let him speak!” Finn’s voice boomed over the crowd, surprising Ben, given their earlier conversation.

“Thank you, Finn,” Ben said, lowering his saber and switching it off. “Under the circumstances, I can understand your reaction. I’m aware that in my position, I have been the cause of much distress across the galaxy,”

More murmuring ensued, several Resistance members spitting at the ground in disgust.

“I don’t expect you all to accept me for who I am, but I would like a chance to redeem myself,” he said loudly, his tone lowering as the crowd quieted to consider him. 

“As I indicated before, my father’s plan is far too risky to be attempted. I’m willing to go back to the First Order as a spy, to potentially sabotage the weapon from the planet itself.” He knew what he was suggesting was rather bold, but in his mind, it was the only option.

Silence hung in the air as people shifted awkwardly where they stood, looking around for guidance. A comforting blanket soothed the panicked crowd; Ben could sense his mother influencing them with the Force. A subtle hum of hope radiated around all who had gathered. The relief was evident in their collective sigh. It was exactly what was needed at the moment, and Ben was grateful for his mother's ability.

“It could work,” Admiral Ackbar said, breaking everyone from their reverie.

Leia shook her head again, looking to the ground. “And Han said I wouldn’t like  _ his  _ plan,” she murmured.

“Mom, please. You know I can do this,” Ben offered, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“I have no doubt, but if we’re going to do this, we need to plan extremely carefully, so as not to raise any suspicions as to your intent,” Leia said, patting her hand over the braid that crowned her head.

“Then, let’s plan,” Ben encouraged, joined by a collective murmur of agreement. 

**********

Rey never knew a bath could be as enjoyable as this had been. The tub she soaked in was deep, and if she wished to sink down, she could have completely submerged herself. Instead, she braced her arms around the edge, leaning her head back against the pillow there. She breathed in the soothing floral fragrance that Leia had poured into the water as it filled the tub. 

Rey had squealed like a little girl when she saw bubbles magically foam up from the water. She had never seen that before. After Leia had left the room, Rey scooped up a handful of the bubbles, blowing gently at them and watching as they floated all around her. She giggled when one landed on her hand, holding it up to her face and gazing upon the shimmering, iridescent reflection of herself. The bubble popped, spraying her lightly and catching her by surprise. 

After that, she had quickly stripped off her clothes, eager to feel the warm waters, knowing that she was in for a treat. It had exceeded all expectations, and she couldn’t recall ever having felt so relaxed and utterly carefree as she had at this moment. With no sense of time whatsoever, she gazed out the window over the green plains. She had assumed she’d be self-conscious that someone might see her undressed, but the window faced away from the rest of the base--perfect placement to get lost within one’s thoughts. No wonder Leia loved this so much.

Upon cleansing herself with fragrant soaps and shampoos, Rey felt like an entirely new person. She felt somewhat guilty for pulling the plug and watching the water slip away, but Leia had assured her that the planet had an abundance of it. Stepping out onto the fluffy mat, she noticed a nearby bench with two folded towels and a neat stack of clothes. 

Rey couldn’t help but smile. She had been so touched by all the little things Leia did for her. It’s exactly what she had assumed her mother might do...given the opportunity. Shaking off the sadness, she didn’t want to dwell on it too much. After all, she had a new family of sorts--beings who went above and beyond to make her feel like she mattered. Her heart was full of happiness at the very thought of everything she’d been fortunate enough to experience over the course of a week.

Drying herself carefully, she used the special towel which Leia had indicated would dry her hair within minutes after simply wrapping it over her head--yet another convenience that Rey had never known existed before now. She had just finished dressing and taken the towel off her head when she heard a knock on the door.

“Rey? Are you decent?” Ben called from the opposite side of the door.

“Yes, of course, please come in!” she called back, walking towards a table to pick up a brush.

"Wow," Ben said, his eyes roaming over Rey before turning towards the window. A trace of a smile played on his lips. "That really is quite a view, isn't it?"

Rey paced forward slowly to stand at his side, seeing him cross his arms hastily before casting a sidelong glance at her. Scanning Ben’s thoughts revealed nothing unusual, as he appeared to be focusing on what was in front of him. Rey joined him, gazing out over the view, taking in more of her favorite color and feeling lost in her peaceful musings. She began brushing her hair.

“You look beautiful,” Ben whispered, causing Rey to refocus her attention on him. No one had ever called her beautiful before. She paused in brushing, looking up at him and pondering his soft expression.

Rey shook her head. “You’re just not used to seeing me clean,” she suggested offhandedly.

Ben flushed a deep crimson at that, clearly embarrassed by her line of thinking...and perhaps a little offended as well. “That’s not what I  meant ,” he uttered defensively.

Rey hummed in response, not quite knowing what else to say. She began brushing her hair again before Ben rested his hand on hers. “May I?” he asked.

Nodding, Rey handed Ben the brush. He didn’t begin brushing immediately, though. Instead, he led her towards a nearby bench and gestured for her to sit. She faced the window, gazing out over the plains. Ben settled down behind her, and she almost forgot he was there until she felt him carefully gather her hair in his hands. He laid it down her back and carded his fingers through her long locks, gently loosening any knots.

Rey mused that she had never let it get this long; before she had met Ben she had planned to have it cut short.

“Don’t,” Ben said softly as he began brushing with long strokes. “It’s perfect just as it is,” he added, for good measure.

Rey caught a snippet of a memory Ben shared with her, of his mother when he was younger. He stood on a chair behind her and brushed her tresses lovingly. It was a tender moment, a way for mother and son to bond. Is that what they were doing right now? Were Ben and Rey bonding over her hair? She felt Ben’s thoughts shift and caught a glimpse of the meeting, of the look in Leia’s eyes when he said...then nothing. That thought was quickly covered again by the memory of brushing his mother’s hair. What did he just cover up?

“Out with it,” Rey said, breaking the silence.

“What?” Ben asked innocently.

“You have something you need to tell me. I feel it,” Rey offered in explanation, sighing when Ben ceased his ministrations with her hair.

“I do. Either our strange bond is strengthening or you’re becoming more powerful with the Force.” Ben murmured, gathering her hair and resting it over one of her shoulders.

“Ben, please.” Rey turned to face him.

He pressed his lips together, considering her words. Rey could feel his inner turmoil, the dark storm brewing within him. His reluctance at this moment spoke volumes, and she braced herself for what she knew was coming.

“I need to level with you,” Ben began after several moments of silence. “I’m not just Ben Solo, I’m also Kylo Ren. I am a Dark Side user and enforcer within the First Order. I’ve decided to return as a spy and--what?” he asked, breaking off his speech.

During his confession, when he mentioned the word ‘return’ Rey hung her head, unable to look at him when he said the words she knew were coming next. “Nothing, just… nothing.” she offered weakly.

“Rey, please, speak your mind,” Ben begged, his tone causing her to look up and meet his gaze. Looking into his eyes and those warm brown depths that felt like home, she heeded his request as the words began to flow.

“I’ve already mourned the idea of you leaving once. I nearly saw you  _ murdered  _ in front of me. Then I learned about the Force and how it wants us to be together, or something? Ben--Kylo, whatever your name is, tell me, how am I supposed to feel?” she asked, cursing herself when she felt her lip trembling.

“Rey, I don’t--” he began before she quickly interrupted him.

“Of course, you couldn’t  _ possibly  _ know. The other day you said you saw me, that I was something to you. Now you’re leaving again?” 

“This is a time of war, and I’m trying to end it. So we don’t have to be apart any longer than necessary. Search my thoughts, you know I’m telling the truth.”

Rey shifted in her seat again, gazing deeper into his eyes. Searching his thoughts, per his request, she knew he was right. It needed to end, and despite everything else that had been put on the table, this was the best option--the only one that made sense, the only one that could possibly work. He was saving lives this way, ensuring a better future for those he loved.

“Ben…” Rey choked out, her voice breaking. 

She reached up reluctantly, stroking her hands over the planes of his face. Carding her fingers through his loose raven curls, she relished the silkiness she had wanted to feel. Glancing down at his lips briefly, she noticed them parting as if he meant to speak. She didn’t want any more words from him and needed no further explanation. Instead, she wanted to consume his words, consume  _ him  _ in a way that could only be satisfied with a kiss.

Leaning into him, she pressed her lips firmly against his. Ben responded immediately, pulling her even closer as he returned her kiss with impressive fervor. She sighed against his mouth, feeling his lips part with hers as their kiss deepened naturally. Time ceased to exist at this moment, and all that mattered was the feeling of complete connection. A vortex of emotions swirled about them, any words either intended to say no longer relevant. 

All was revealed in their kiss, and it ended as they pulled apart just enough to gaze lovingly in each other’s eyes. Both were breathless, sharing the air between them as if it was the only thing keeping the other going.

“You had better come back,” Rey whispered. “You promised.”

“I will,” Ben vowed confidently, sealing his words with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man. So much went down in this chapter! I'd love to hear your theories on what will happen when our newly minted Resistance Spy returns to the First Order. How about that kiss? Any feedback positive or negative would be appreciated :) 
> 
> Shout out to my amazing beta, miss Kate_Reid, who after being on a vacation for a week and being exhausted from traveling still managed to edit my chapter in a very efficient manner so that I could present my work to you all. She's an artist, smoothing out the edges of my rough story and turning it into an exquisite sculpture. Thank you, sweetheart! I am in your debt! Also - thank you to CajunSpice 714 and the on-so-incredible ArtemisRose714. You ladies have been so helpful in the creative process. Lilia_ula, you are my muse, my inspiration, I adore you and am so grateful to have you as a friend.
> 
> To my readers - all of you have been amazingly supportive so far, and I cannot thank you enough. Your feedback has been fuel for me, keeping me going whenever I find myself mentally roadblocked. Knowing that you're entertained and pleased by my choices is far more satisfying than I could ever say. Thank you all so very very much. Until next time...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential trigger warning--canon typical violence/torture in this chapter. Be mindful. The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities that some consider to be unnatural.

The escape pods from the Mon Calamari ship, the _Raddus_ , were far nicer than Ben could have ever hoped to find. He remembered the old pod that his father had on the _Millenium Falcon_. It was basically a glorified casket with thrusters, a small viewport, and an airtight seal.

The pod he was in now was far more refined--more of a life pod, as opposed to an escape pod. It had its own low power hyperdrive, basic navigation controls, rations, and other basic necessities. It was the most dignified way one could escape to safety.

The Resistance cruiser had dropped him off near enough to the _Finalizer_ that he wouldn't have to go very far, but far enough away that they could make the jump to lightspeed undetected. In his mind, he went over his explanation for all that happened leading up to his "escape" and return to the First Order.

As he had anticipated, two TIE fighters came to meet him as he made his approach. They escorted his craft into the landing bay, where a squadron of troopers awaited in perfect formation. 

Ben secured his fighter helmet to his head for the sake of hiding his face, as the majority within the Order were still unaware of his actual visage. However, his custom flight suit would be easily recognized and would leave no doubt as to who he was.

Breathing deeply, he anticipated the turn of events as the hatch to the escape pod opened. He stepped out slowly, keeping his hands up. Once he had fully exited the pod, he straightened his posture and rested his hands on the back of his head.

A pair of troopers stood on either side of him, their expressionless masks more intimidating after having spent time with warm, open, giving, _expressive_ individuals. 

He remembered Rey in those last moments before he left--she was the last to bid him goodbye, kissing him one final time before handing him his flight helmet. He remembered her encouraging smile, the gleam in her kaleidoscope eyes. She’d managed to refrain from crying, but through their connection, he’d felt her heart breaking. The last thing he had done was to place the Skywalker legacy saber in her hands.

"Sorry, sir, but we were given strict orders if you were to show up," one of the troopers explained, breaking him from his reverie. The trooper began patting down Kylo’s sides and confiscated his lightsaber, holding it out carefully.

"Do what you have to do," Ben offered, deliberately keeping all emotion from his voice. 

_Kylo. Think like Kylo. You are not Ben Solo._

He held out his wrists as they locked cuffs onto him, maintaining their stance on either side as they wordlessly led him to the detention block. Kylo didn't have to look over his shoulder to know the squad followed behind; he could hear the rhythmic sound of their boots as they marched along.

He also heard the telltale hum of their fully charged weapons, poised to fire at a moment's notice. Listening carefully to their thoughts, he was surprised to learn that the majority of the troopers were completely ignorant of the situation at hand. They didn't know why the mighty Kylo Ren was being treated like a prisoner.

Kylo had no idea how long he waited in the detention cell. It could have been hours or days. All he knew was that two meals had been slid through a narrow door. He did not eat. Instead, he sat in a lotus position and meditated within the Force. 

He could go for days on little more than a cup or two of water, and thankfully his cell had a small half-fresher with a sink and cup, so he relied on water to keep himself satiated as opposed to risking poisoning by malevolent outsiders. This was the First Order, after all. Hux had made it plainly clear that Kylo was unwanted.

The main door to his cell opened, and Kylo maintained his position. He was so deeply engrossed in his meditation that he hovered above the floor. 

Aware of the shift in the atmosphere, he immediately knew who had entered his cell. He didn't need to hear the slow shuffle of footsteps, nor the whispering rustle of long robes. The dark presence was surprising but strangely welcome. The sinister whispering that echoed within his mind, however, was definitely _not_ welcome. Unfortunately, it was part of the package which came with having a dark master. At least Kylo had gained the appropriate attention, and would likely be leaving the cell.

"My young and loyal apprentice," Snoke began, pausing to stand in front of Kylo.

Kylo willed himself to lower gradually to the cell floor, breathing deeply as he collected himself from his meditative state. Opening his eyes, he took in the towering form of the Supreme Leader, who had the audacity to smile.

"Returned to me like the prodigal son. I knew you'd be back," he continued, causing the cuffs to unlock and slide off Kylo's wrists. "You and I both know those were unnecessary. It would seem the General has a flair for theatrics."

"Indeed," Kylo stated, standing with the aid of the hand Snoke offered.

Kylo studied his master as closely as possible without seeming overly curious. There was something off about his stance, the way he regarded his apprentice as if he cared for his well-being. Snoke was never what one would consider... a _nice_ man--the concept was alien to him. Although Kylo had only been gone for a week, he had assumed he’d be met with adversity. He knew how easily Snoke was displeased about otherwise insignificant things. This was different, though.

Snoke began to pace around the narrow space, each step excruciatingly slow. His moves were deliberate, and it seemed he was studying Kylo the same way Kylo studied him. Kylo shuddered when he felt invisible claws raking through the outer layer of his subconscious. He swallowed nervously, folding his hands in front of him, looking down at the floor and focusing on a tiny spatter of blood that must have been missed the last time the cell had been cleaned. He didn’t want to think about what caused the blood to be there to begin with.

“Still conflicted, it would seem?” Snoke mused, stroking his long fingers over the stubble on Kylo’s chin. “Seems young _Solo_ can be easily swayed, even after a week? How unfortunate.”

“They mean nothing to me. Especially not _Han Solo_.” Kylo spat, as if disgusted by the mere idea of saying his father. 

Snoke smirked. “Is that why you took his ship?”

“The Falcon? It was a mere convenience. I was trying to survive since Hux and his troops were attacking me.” Kylo explained defensively.

“I see.” Snoke hummed thoughtfully. “So then what about the girl?”

“What girl? I escaped alone. When the Resistance found me, I was pulled onto the _Raddus_. They must have thought I was Han Solo. When they realized who I was, they immediately locked me up and were plotting a trial. They wanted to execute me, but the General wouldn’t allow it.”

“Ah, the General. Your _mother_ , Leia Organa. She’s weak for not being able to execute her own flesh and blood so readily. Others would _not_ have hesitated.” Snoke scoffed, shaking his head in dismay.

“She’s the daughter of Darth Vader, she is _not_ weak.” Kylo snapped, practically growling in defense of his mother.

“I wish I could say the same for you,” Snoke shot back, and, with a twitch of his fingers, Kylo was raised into the air and drawn uncomfortably close to the decrepit man. Kylo turned his head away to avoid brushing against his master’s face. 

“Family is your weakness. The only reason I chose you was because of your lineage, the promise of a _new Vader_. I could have just as easily taken his daughter, but it was too late by the time I had gotten to her. She was already pregnant with _you_.”

Kylo huffed out a breath, gasping when he felt his throat gradually constrict. He blinked back tears of pain, and instead focused his thoughts elsewhere. He was beginning to feel lightheaded as he saw the insidious grin grow upon the Supreme Leader’s face. With a flick of his wrist, Snoke shot Kylo back against the wall.

“Settling for second best has its unfortunate side effects, but I like to think I’ve molded you better than she ever could have,” Snoke suggested offhandedly.

Kylo scoffed at that. _Second best_ ? What an insult. This was the first Snoke had ever mentioned wanting to take on his mother as an apprentice. Kylo had no idea that the only reason he had been targeted was that Snoke had to _settle_. 

Kylo began pondering his defense. Just as he rose to stand, Snoke lifted both his hands and began shooting Force lightning at Kylo, knocking him off his feet. He writhed against the pain, gritting his teeth.

“You must be tired,” Snoke said, his voice dripping with mock sympathy as he continued with the volley of lightning. “I’ve not heard you speak this freely in ages.”

He ceased his torture, just as the smell of burning flesh began to grow unbearable. Kylo convulsed involuntarily as an aftershock struck at his overstimulated muscles. 

“I must compliment you on your anger, however. It suits you. Even if it is _misguided_.”

Snoke took a deliberate pace towards Kylo, looming ominously over him, a twisted smirk upon his lips. Once he was certain he had Kylo’s attention, he reached into an inner pocket of his golden robe, retrieving Kylo’s lightsaber. 

Tossed on the floor near Kylo’s head, the saber spun slowly, the vent where the blades retracted precariously close to his eyes. _This is it,_ Kylo thought, _he’s going to kill me with my own saber when I’ve been weakened and left utterly defenseless._ He braced himself for what he had anticipated would be a quick death.

“Before I bid you goodnight, I want to remind you that tomorrow we begin your training again. 0700 sharp, do _not_ be late. For now, return to your chambers and clean yourself up. You reek like a burnt Wookiee.”

“Yes, Master,” Kylo said through clenched teeth, trying not to think too much about how random it was for Snoke to mention Wookiees.

“You’d best remember your place as well. Tonight, I have given you an exception, but I will not tolerate any further insolence on your part. Be warned. Consequences _will_ be severe.” Snoke offered as his parting words. At that, the Supreme Leader turned, sweeping his golden robes and exiting Kylo’s cell in the showiest maneuver imaginable.

_Like that wasn’t severe enough?_ Kylo scoffed.

He rolled to his stomach, shifting up on his hands and knees. With much effort, he crawled to the low bed in the cell. Climbing up, he sat, resting his arms against his legs and hanging his head. Holding out a hand, he used the Force to pull his saber to him, clipping it to his belt without a second thought. It had been a long time since he had last endured Force lightning from Snoke. Kylo could hardly focus his thoughts, let alone get his body to cooperate enough so that he could leave the cell and make his way to his quarters.

Slipping his helmet over his head, he was grateful that his armor disguised his pain. He was so conscious of maintaining his posture and appropriate gait that he hardly noticed that he had arrived at his quarters. Once the door opened, he stepped in and let his eyes roam, almost worried that someone would be lurking in the shadows, ready to strike at a moment’s notice.

Kylo remained standing for several moments thereafter until he was certain there would be no further intrusion. Locking the doors to his quarters, he stripped off his flight suit and strode towards the shower, remembering the time on the Falcon when he’d done the same, rinsing himself till all the cursed sands of Jakku washed away. He stared at his feet now, watching the water swirling down the drain.

Sucking in a deep breath, he was sparked back to life by the steam in the air. He grounded himself, allowing his earlier anger and pain to drain away. His body felt lighter, and he felt less like Kylo and more like Ben. Rey would have been proud. He’d have to keep that to himself though. He couldn’t risk thinking of her anymore--even though every time he closed his eyes, he could see her shining hazel eyes and remembered the softness of her kiss. 

_Remember who you are. Embrace the Darkness. If you want to save her, it’s your only choice,_ he reminded himself.

The water turned icy, and he shivered involuntarily. Sticking his head out the shower door, he noticed that the lighting had dimmed considerably. Switching off the water, he grabbed a towel and dried off quickly, his eyes racing about the fresher. As quickly as he had managed to relax, he was once again on edge, his nerves as frazzled as they had been when he felt Snoke’s wrath through the lightning. He absently hung the towel, hardly noticing that he missed the rack as it fell to the floor.

Not bothering to dress, he stalked around his chambers, going from room to room. Shadows seemed to move but didn’t, and whenever he’d adjust the lighting, he found himself alone. Only the whispers that taunted him in his mind remained, a constant reminder that he was never truly alone. What he wouldn’t give for that peaceful silence he’d last experienced around... _no. Don’t think of her again_. 

Once he had completed the circuit of his chambers, he retreated to his bed, climbing in and slipping into a deep meditation in an effort to fall asleep. Surely the Force would allow him some solace, an escape from the dark grip of paranoia that had consumed him earlier? He couldn’t be bothered by that. He was Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren. He was stronger than that….wasn’t he?

********

Rey had been getting acclimated to her new life on D'Qar in the days that had passed since Ben left. Everyone was incredibly accommodating to her, the women quick to share clothing and anything Rey might need to be comfortable--even things she never knew she needed, but was grateful to have nevertheless.

She was given her own quarters close to Leia's. Her room faced away from the base and had an uninterrupted view of the plains she had so quickly fallen in love with.

Since she had expressed great interest in becoming a useful member of the group, Rey offered up her mechanical skills to help with repairs around the base. She reasoned it was only fair after everything they had done for her. She didn't want to take anything for granted. 

She had made new friends in the process. The hilarious sister duo Rose and Paige Tico, best friends Poe Dameron and Finn, Kaydel Ko Connix and Tallie Lintra. There were many more whose names she couldn't remember, but she knew that she’d know them in time.

It was wonderful to be a part of something bigger, knowing she was making a difference in the lives of others--and the galaxy as a whole. Still...at times it was overwhelming.

She'd shrink back sometimes without realizing it. Her words would falter in conversation. She'd look for a certain someone to give her hand a reassuring squeeze, or offer his signature lopsided smile...only he wasn't there to offer them.

They had been together for a week, and in that short week, Rey had lived more with Ben than she had with anyone in her entire life. Now, he was gone. She'd find herself absently stroking the lightsaber hilt as if it would magically connect them...or perhaps, by some miracle, the Force would. She had no idea how...but a girl could dream.

At night, she'd sit on the floor beneath the window, gazing out at the stars and the moon. He was out there, somewhere, under a different sky, or perhaps floating through the heavens on a magnificent ship. She found it difficult to sleep. The bed was too soft, or the sounds of the crickets and frogs were too loud. The air was too cool or the blankets too warm. It was hard to find a balance, and Rey could never figure out why.

She discovered that the base was alive at all hours, which made sense, she supposed. People needed to be ready at a moment’s notice if the enemy were to strike. That was how she knew she’d see at least one other friendly face in the sparring room when she went with her bo staff, ready to practice her moves and wear herself out to get at least a few hours of rest. It was the same thing she’d done during sleepless nights on Jakku.

Unfortunately for Rey, it was a quiet night. She wasn’t sure the hour, but she saw fewer people than usual. It was likely for the best, as she wasn’t quite in the mood to wear a fake smile and act like everything was just fine. Far from it. People preferred to see a smiling face and hear how perfect everything was, especially from a “new person” like her.

Facing off against a training droid, she began going through various forms with the bo staff, finding that the droid lacked the finesse or spontaneity of a living opponent. However, she couldn't complain; at least it offered her a new challenge. 

She had just dealt the droid a particularly hard strike when she felt a tickle on her throat. The strange sensation made her begin to cough, and she held up her hand to halt the droid, trying to rid herself of the strange sensation. She rested her hand on her chest as her coughing continued; she soon found herself unable to breathe, as if she were being choked by an unseen opponent. She clawed in vain at those unseen hands, feeling somewhat foolish for doing so. 

A moment later, the constriction on her throat ceased, and she gasped for breath, but right then, she felt a sharp pain in her back as if she had been pushed or fallen back against a hard surface.

The phantom pain then changed again, and slowly took over her body, bringing her to her knees. It trickled over her, feeling more like a painful shock from a live wire. She screamed out, writhing against the floor, the pain almost unbearable. The training droid stood idly by, the only witness to her misery and confusion. On impulse, she screamed for Leia, as if somehow the motherly woman would hear her plea.

Just as she felt she might black out from the unseen assault, she heard a pattering of feet. Gentle hands caressed her as she was lifted to rest against someone. Rey barely registered the sound of Leia’s voice, and yet she knew the words were gentle and reassuring. Rey sensed Leia’s deep-rooted fear over the situation; she herself was riddled with uncertainty and confusion. A cool wet cloth blotted over Rey’s forehead as she came to. Her body shivered, and she felt suddenly exhausted by the ordeal.

“What was that?” Rey asked, her voice raw from screaming.

“I’m not sure, but I felt something, too,” Leia said, continuing her gentle blotting. “Not nearly as extreme as what you felt though.”

Rey closed her eyes and breathed deeply, grounding herself and mentally taking stock of what had happened. She went over the event in her mind. She had been training...then had suddenly felt choked, then beaten, then shocked. She remembered leaving Jakku with Ben; he’d faced off against his attackers and would-be assassins. He had lifted and thrown the red-headed man without physically touching him. He must have been using the Force. But Ben wasn’t here, and even if he were, he wouldn’t have hurt Rey.

Then it occurred to her. Ben was being attacked, and somehow, _she felt it too_.

“Leia,” she began slowly. “This is going to sound insane, but I think Ben is suffering wherever he is.”

Leia gasped, looking down at Rey as awareness shone in her eyes. “Yes, of course. That makes sense. I used to feel similar things with Luke whenever he was suffering. Again...not as extreme, more tremors...”

“But Luke is your brother - your twin, in fact, so it makes sense for you two to be linked. Ben and I aren’t related.” Rey sat up, taking the cloth from Leia.

“Oh, I know. I’d remember if I had a daughter. Especially one like you. This… this is something else.” Leia’s focus seemed off as she stared into the distance.

“Have you ever felt Ben’s pain before?” Rey asked curiously, staring down at her hands and fidgeting restlessly.

Leia’s silence lingered, making Rey all the more nervous about her response.

“Yes,” Leia admitted quietly, shocking Rey and causing her to look up.

“If you knew Ben was in pain, why didn’t you go to him? Why didn’t you try to save him?”

Leia pressed her lips together, shaking her head sadly. Clearly, she was at a loss for words, and Rey sensed a heavier burden rested upon Leia’s shoulders.

“There must be _something_ we can do for him.” Rey murmured anxiously.

“We’ll figure it out,” Leia offered. “The Force will guide us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Snoke, the eternal manipulator, using every means necessary to bring down his ill-fated apprentice. He saw an opportunity to twist Ben's words against him when Ben tried to defend Leia. Snoke is such a sadistic bastard, and while Ben tried to defend himself, he was unable to do much beyond bowing down and deferring to his Master's wishes. Do you think there's still hope for his mission to infiltrate the First Order as a Spy? Will he inadvertently give away Rey? What of their bond? Of her feeling his pain? I'd love to hear everyone's theories. Your feedback is like gold to me, I treasure each thought, praise or criticism. It adds fuel to the fire!
> 
> Time for shout outs! My beloved beta, miss Kate_Reid somehow manages to see my writing the way they see the Matrix, as words forming a coherent story as opposed to a collection of words. You always know just what to say to make me feel like this is worth continuing, your support and friendship are invaluable. I'm so grateful for all that you've done and continue to do. CajunSpice714 and ArtemisRose727 you ladies are brilliant when it comes to brainstorming and bringing out the best of me. Lilia_ula, you are a magician when it comes to making things dark and twisted. Thank you for helping to make Snoke more sinister, and for encouraging me to take things a step further. I appreciate your efforts and guidance.
> 
> Finally, my lovely readers. You are all so precious to me, as without an audience, I'd have no one to write for. My number one fan, of course, is my beloved son. This story is for him, and I will continue to write it that way (although there might be some adult scenes in the future, not to worry, he won't know of them!) Support of any kind is always appreciated. Even if you just want to say hi on tumblr--I'm there too as winglessone. Thanks again for reading. Till next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Sleep eluded Kylo. Even in the comfort of his own bed, he could not find the peace he needed to settle, even after meditation. He kept going over his conversation with Snoke. Kylo knew he should have kept his mouth shut. He certainly shouldn’t have defended his mother, nor should he have lied about Rey’s existence. But it was so much easier to act as if she didn’t exist than it was to deny her. 

Kylo tried and tried to stop thinking about Rey, and yet the more he resisted, the more he wanted her--the sound of her voice, her musical laughter, light as chimes on a summer breeze; the way her nose wrinkled when she laughed; how soft she felt when he held her; her eyes that spoke volumes, that knew and understood him. She was a missing part he never knew he needed in life. But he couldn’t betray his memory of her; he couldn’t protect her if she never left his mind. It was a cruel twist of fate.

He didn’t have to look at the chrono on his nightstand to know that the hour was ungodly early. Each dream he slipped into reminded him of things he wanted to forget. He couldn’t escape his past, and he had to keep moving forward if he would make it anywhere in the future.

Throwing back his covers, he slid off the bed, smoothing out the sheets and fluffing the pillows with a delicate pat. With careful steps, he walked around the bed toward the durasteel wall. With a tap, it slid back to reveal a large viewport. He had no idea what part of space they were drifting through, hadn’t paid any attention to where the _Raddus_ had dropped him off--he just knew he was far from where he wanted to be.

Pulling on his own clothes was nice for a change. Everything fit just right because it was made for him. Beneath his flowing black robes, he felt more like himself, especially once his battle helmet was firmly in place. The last thing he did was to clip his saber to his wide belt. Taking a deep breath, he focused his mindset and began the act.

He strutted through the halls, heading for the bridge. Depending on the hour, it could be either Captain Phasma or General Hux keeping a watchful gaze over everything. While he realized he could reach out with the Force and scan ahead to determine just who was there, he’d rather be surprised and hope for the best. He was soon rewarded when he saw the chrome-clad figure of Captain Phasma pacing between posts on the bridge, inspecting the officers as they worked.

She looked up when she heard the doors opening, acknowledging him with a nod. The two strode toward one another, halting midway as they met. Phasma stood at parade rest in front of Kylo, her mask just as expressionless as Kylo’s reflected in hers.

“Sir, it is good to have you back,” she acknowledged, her low voice modulated.

“Thank you, Captain, it is good to be back,” Kylo said confidently, grateful his own modulator removed any degree of inflection in his voice.

Kylo gestured for Phasma to walk, and the pair walked towards the main viewport of the bridge. They silently gazed out over the stars. Kylo took the moment to scan Phasma’s thoughts. She seemed to allow him to do it freely; he met with no resistance. It seemed she needed to talk to him about something and was more than eager to do so, but uncertain how to ask without raising any suspicion. How curious.

“I understand you started a new class of cadets recently. How are they handling your training?” Kylo questioned, silently suggesting that he understood she needed to talk.

“Very well, sir. However, there is one particular student that is giving me trouble. I’m wondering if I could talk to you about him?” Phasma responded, following his lead.

“By all means. At this hour, I doubt anyone is in the ready room off the bridge. Shall we discuss things there?” Kylo asked, looking over at Phasma. She acknowledged him with a nod, turning on her heel.

“Commander Malarus, you have the bridge while Kylo Ren and I are in the ready room. Should you need us, you may reach us on the comm,” Phasma ordered as she made her leave.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Commander Malarus acknowledged, standing from her post and striding forward to stand over the rest of the bridge crew.

Once Kylo and Phasma entered the ready room, Phasma turned towards Kylo, her shoulders lowering as she visibly relaxed. Beneath his helmet, Kylo arched a brow, uncertain how to take the relief he felt flooding from her in the silence.

“You have no idea how glad I am that you have returned safely, sir,” Phasma began, her voice lacking its usual harsh edge.

“Oh?” Kylo asked, once again curious as to what she might be getting at.

“Absolutely. Permission to speak freely, sir?” she requested.

“Granted,” Kylo replied immediately, gesturing for her to sit at a nearby table. He joined her once she settled.

“This past week has been absolute hell since you left, sir.” Phasma confessed. “General Hux has been more difficult than usual to work with. Once he learned that you hadn’t met an end on Jakku, he began telling everyone you were a traitor and had deliberately turned against the First Order. He said that should any of us see you, we must kill you on sight,”

This news did not surprise Kylo. He suspected as much, especially after he had nearly been assassinated on Jakku.

“I didn’t believe him for one moment, and neither did the majority of our men. When he returned several troops lighter after trying to apprehend you, he was obviously fuming. He ranted and raved even worse than before. Do you know he had the nerve to approach _me_ and ask if I would be willing to take a side mission and hunt you down?”

“Did he, now?” Kylo questioned, knowing full and well that Phasma was responsible for Brendol Hux’s demise, although it had never been proven. He scanned Phasma’s thoughts again, for any indication of lies or ulterior motives. He found only genuine intentions and continued to hear her out.

“I am sick and tired of him trying to use me as a pawn. I got to where I am within the First Order through honest, hard work. I did not have to weasel my way up the way he did. Hux is a power-hungry loose cannon and must be dealt with,” Phasma was beyond exasperated at this point. 

The emotions that poured off her went beyond the earlier relief she had felt upon being alone with Kylo. She was bitter, full of rage and spite. It fueled Kylo’s spirit, and made him all the more eager to have her at his side, as they both agreed on something that they recognized was an issue within the Order. 

“You could always blackmail him. Or threaten to, at least,” Kylo suggested with a slight shrug. “Perhaps you should encourage him to destroy his beloved Starkiller Base, lest the true Armitage Hux be revealed. His murder of his father, his attempted murder of me? His desperate efforts to become the new Supreme Leader before our current one has even met his end? Call him out on his thirst for power. Let him know that your troops follow _you_ and have put their faith in _me_.” Kylo encouraged.

“You honestly think it will work?” Phasma questioned, leaning forward.

“It’s worth a try. Put an end to the mindless killing spree he seems hell-bent on having. Put him in his place. Remind him that he’s nothing but the bastard child of a well-respected general and a kitchen maid,” Kylo said, smirking beneath his mask.

“He does deserve to be knocked down, doesn’t he, though?” Phasma remarked.

“Absolutely,” Kylo agreed. “I will support you in your endeavors. Anything you need of me, simply ask. I am on your side,”

“And I am on yours as well, sir. Thank you for discussing this matter with me,” Phasma said, relief once more apparent in her tone.

“Any time,” Kylo acknowledged with a nod. “In speaking of time, I wonder what time it is now?” he questioned, knowing that the trooper helmets had chrono displays.

“0630.” Phasma answered.

“Very good. Now if you’ll pardon me, I have a meeting with the Supreme Leader,”

“Ah yes; it’s almost strange to have him here on the _Finalizer_ as opposed to his flagship. We rarely see him around these parts,” Phasma said as she stood.

“Indeed; well, I might have something to do with that,” Kylo offered ruefully.

**********

Rey was in a hangar bay, perched on top of the _Millennium Falcon_ , working on rewiring part of the electrical system. Somewhere inside the ship, she knew Chewbacca was working as well, and his familiar presence was comforting. 

She had been smart to gather all the tools she needed, including safety goggles and gloves, before climbing the ladder to sit atop the ship. Spreading things out in front of her, she began by carefully collecting the old, damaged wires. Some were a tangled mess, as if the last person who had fixed the ship was in a hurry, or otherwise distracted. Perhaps they didn’t entirely know what they were doing? Regardless, she untangled the mess and began carefully cutting away damaged wiring.

Unwinding the new wiring, she measured and cut more than what she’d need, knowing she’d have to strip down and attach the new wiring to where the old wiring had been. After the wires were ready, she reached for her soldering iron...only she didn’t have it. Searching frantically through her supplies, she checked again, before carefully peering over the edge of the ship. It was on the ground by the ladder. Somehow, she had dropped it.

“Kriff,” she muttered under her breath. “Chewie?” She called out, waiting patiently. She called again, but he must have been deep in the bowels of the ship and couldn’t hear her.

Sighing to herself, she began to shimmy herself over to the edge so that she could descend the ladder. Unexpectedly, the temperature seemed to plummet, catching her off guard and making her shiver. The air felt strangely charged, a sensation not unlike what she felt whenever she was with Ben. A spark of something...was it the Force? It couldn’t be.

“Wait,” she heard someone say, halting her in her movements. “Use the Force,” he added gently.

Rey didn’t know anyone else was around in the hangar besides her and Chewie. She looked around for the source of the voice and was surprised to see someone sitting next to her on the top of the Millenium Falcon--a semi-transparent figure of a sandy-haired young man in brown and white robes. 

“But you--you’re…” she stammered out, eyes widening as she took in the ghostly presence next to her. 

While she was initially startled by him, she soon found herself soothed by his presence. It was then that she recognized she had seen him before, in the vision she and Ben shared on Takodana. He smiled as if realizing she knew who he was.

“Anakin Skywalker, at your service, my lady,” he said with a gentlemanly nod.

“Pleased to meet you. I’m Rey,” she offered politely, sighing in relief once she realized the chill had passed, still uncertain where it came from.

“I know,” he said with a smile. “So are you gonna use the Force, or what?” 

“I...I don’t know how.” she said, flushing slightly with embarrassment. “I’m better off climbing down the ladder and grabbing it myself.” 

“Nonsense. I know you can do it. Just sit down and do as I tell you; you’ll see.” Anakin suggested, gesturing to the spot next to him.

Rey eyed him somewhat apprehensively, but nodded and settled next to him. He graced her with a smile before his expression became that of a teacher, serious and focused.

“Alright, now, close your eyes. Breathe. In through the nose and out again. Don’t rush it. Feel the air flowing through your lungs,” he urged gently.

“How is this supposed to -” Rey began.

“Shhh. No talking. Focus,” Anakin encouraged. “That's it. Now, reach out with your mind. Visualize the tool in your mind's eye. Imagine what it feels like.”

Rey focused her breathing, imagining the tool. It was lightweight, cold from sitting on the ground. It fit comfortably in her hand and was easy to wield. It made repairs so much easier than they would have been without.

“Good,” Anakin murmured quietly in reassurance. “Now, reach out carefully with your hand and pull the tool to you,”

Rey thought it seemed ridiculous to be able to pull something with her mind, and yet she did as she was told. The silence lingered, and she heard a skittering down below--what sounded like the tool rolling. Furrowing her brow, she arched her palm and reached out further, gasping when she felt the tool land in her hand. She opened her eyes and held the tool up, her mouth agape as she realized she had just done _that_ on her own. When she glanced over at Anakin, she saw him grin broadly, as if he knew she could do it all along.

“It seems you’re a natural. I can see why he likes you,” Anakin said with a laugh.

“Who?” Rey asked, still completely baffled by the fact that she had successfully used the Force.

“Not too bright, though,” Anakin added, shaking his head slightly. “You need a teacher,”

“Clearly,” Rey murmured, continuing to stare at the tool, turning it over in her hands. She glanced up at Anakin, her cheeks flushing as she asked her next question. “Could you...would you…?”

“I would be honored. Finish your repairs and meet me in the garden on the other side of the base,” he suggested, offering a slight wave before disappearing.

Rey blinked several times, staring at the empty space where the Jedi had been sitting. Suddenly it hit her - she had just interacted with a _ghost,_ and it had felt like the most natural experience she had ever come across. Not only that, but he had helped her to hone a skill that a week ago, she didn’t even know she possessed! Quickly, she finished the repair, closing the access hatch she had been working in and gathering her tools before descending the ladder.

“Chewie?” she called out again as she boarded the ship. She heard him growl in response and followed the sound till the found the Wookiee she had been seeking.

Treading lightly, she paced deeper into the ship, tools in hand as she made her approach. Chewbacca stood from the bowels of the ship where he had been working, his fur a mess, sticking out at odd angles around the goggles he wore. He grunted out a greeting to Rey, which she returned politely.

“I’m finished up top, it should be good for now. Let me know if you need help with anything else. I think I’m going to take a break, if you don’t mind? I hear the gardens here are lovely,”

Chewbacca thanked her kindly and encouraged her to enjoy her break. She returned his smile and nodded before bidding him farewell and making her way off the ship.

After a quick trip to the fresher, Rey made her way across the base, a nervous ball of energy growing inside with every step she took closer to the garden. She smiled and nodded at those she passed, keeping a neutral expression on her face, walking purposefully so that no one would stop her for a conversation. Thankfully, people seemed to let her carry on with her mission, much to her relief. She wasn’t even sure if she could explain what she was about to embark on, should anyone stop and ask her--they simply wouldn’t understand.

This wasn’t her first trip to the gardens. It was one she made at least once daily. The winding paths through the trees and flowers were peaceful and fragrant, and the wildlife that moved about was charming. She was constantly surprised by the things she discovered there, watching the daily changes as the plants grew. 

Finding Anakin wasn’t a problem. He was the only Force ghost present, as far as she knew, and he was sitting on a bench in the far corner of the garden, watching fish swimming in a small pond. He seemed drawn and forlorn as she made her silent approach. 

Anakin glanced up as Rey drew near; he stood respectfully. She was momentarily surprised by his height. But remembering the vision she shared with Ben, she realized Anakin had been quite tall, but had been dressed in intimidating black armor. It was only when he revealed his youthful self beneath the mask that he ceased to be a creature and became a person.

He acknowledged her with a warm smile that spread across his face. “Ah, good, there you are.”

“Sorry to have kept you waiting,” Rey apologized.

“Rey, I’m dead, what do I care about waiting?” he said with a straight face, shocking Rey with his candidness before he laughed, playfully clapping a hand on her shoulder. She felt the slightest amount of pressure where he touched her, but little else. “Seriously, though, when one is a part of the Force, time ceases to exist. All we have are moments, and we get to experience them however we like,”

“Fair enough,” Rey relented, rubbing her arm as she stood awkwardly, staring down at the pond.

“Come and sit,” Anakin offered, gesturing to the nearby bench. “I’d like to begin your lessons if you’re ready?” 

“Oh, absolutely!” Rey beamed, stepping lightly towards the bench and settling there, looking up expectantly at Anakin.

He did not join her. Instead, he began to pace. Rey watched wordlessly as he started to lecture.

“I’ll begin by teaching you the Jedi Code. It is as follows: _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force._ ” He paused in front of Rey, seeming to search her for any reaction or questions.

“Okay--peace, knowledge, serenity, harmony and the Force, got it. But...what does it all mean?” Rey asked, quirking her head to the side.

“Basically, it means that when following the Code, the life of a Jedi is about rigidly adhering to self-discipline, responsibility and the common good. The Masters would have argued, however, that the Jedi are above _emotions_ , but I don’t entirely agree with that,”

“Oh?” Rey prodded, hoping for more.

“How many other Jedi do you know were married and fathered children?” Anakin asked with a smirk. “Attachments are supposed to be forbidden, in theory, as is love. That’s pure bantha fodder, if you ask me. We are taught to live as compassionate beings who care for others’ well-being more than our own. It is essential to the life of a Jedi. Tell me, Rey. What do you think compassion means?”

Rey sat quietly, pondering his words. No one had asked her that before.

“To me...compassion is--” She hesitated before smiling shyly, “--unconditional love.”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Anakin said, clearly proud of Rey for having shared a similar line of thought.

“So then...if attachments are forbidden, how are we expected to show compassion toward others? Wouldn’t one grow attachments naturally, simply by caring? Is the Order expecting the Jedi to be a bunch of loners?”

Anakin laughed outright. “That is _exactly_ what I used to argue with my master, Obi-Wan. More or less.”

“And what would he say?” Rey asked, unable to resist joining him in his laughter.

“He’d gently remind me of my place in everything and claim that all things are possible through the Force, even caring for others without becoming attached. In the end, it all balances out…’from a certain point of view,’ he’d always add.” Anakin rolled his eyes at that. 

Anakin’s expression betrayed his tone though, Rey heard the longing in his voice. He deeply missed his old friend, and she could sense his sorrow for what had happened in the past. She also felt peace at the knowledge that within the Force, the two friends had been able to reconnect. All was forgiven, but Anakin still held regret for many of his actions.

“Sounds like you really cared for him.” Rey offered softly.

“I did. He was my mentor, my best friend, like a father to me in a way,” Anakin confessed, looking off into the distance. 

He then cleared his throat, returning his gaze to Rey with a somewhat sheepish look. “But we’re not here to talk about Obi-Wan, or compassion or anything of that nature. We’re here to give you basic knowledge of the Force so that I can help _you--_ ” he said, pointing to her before continuing, “--to understand the power you possess, and learn to utilize it properly,”

“Then teach me, Master. Show me my place in all of this,” Rey requested, leaning forward eagerly, ready to face her true potential head-on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Phasma is tired of Hux's crap, and as a result, Kylo has an ally. Rey has Anakin as her Jedi Master. What do you guys think will happen as a result? Good things, bad things? Any theories? When will Kylo and Rey be together again?
> 
> Shout out to my amazingly talented beta, Kate_Reid. How you manage to juggle your stories on top of editing mine still baffles me, and yet you continue to create masterpieces. If you haven't read her works, I recommend them. They're beautifully written, and enchantingly unique. As for the rest of my writing team, CajunSpice714, ArtemisRose727 and Lilia_ula, those ladies are also incredible in their own rights. This fic is truly a labor of love, and I couldn't do it without my crew offering me advice, encouragement and far more support than I probably deserve. Thank you all!
> 
> Thank you also, dear reader! Your support goes above and beyond anything I could ask for. It makes it worth it to continue plotting and creating, knowing that I've got such an incredible audience to entertain. I appreciate you all! Come find me on Tumblr. I'm always happy to chat about anything and everything :) Until next time...


	12. Chapter 12

Once Kylo left the bridge, he headed straight for the nearest lift. Shielding a keypad with his hand, Kylo entered a special code that allowed him access to the top floor. Knowing there were cameras in the elevator, he couldn’t be too safe. Only a select few were allowed into Snoke’s private sector. Even fewer were granted an audience with him. Anything that needed to be said to Snoke could easily be passed through the General or his loyal apprentice.

Kylo stood in silence, grateful that this lift lacked the usual music. He wasn’t in the mood for chipper canned tunes. He had to mentally prepare himself for whatever Snoke might throw at him this time. While he anticipated some of it, he didn’t know to what degree the Supreme Leader’s ire might strike at any given moment. 

He might also be pleasantly surprised-- the Supreme Leader may actually have something worthy to teach his apprentice for a change. Lightsaber combat training was certainly useful, as was gaining knowledge of new Dark techniques. Deep down, though, Kylo knew there was more to the Force and the Dark Side than he had been shown to this point. It was almost as if his master was deliberately holding him back...but why?

The elevator came to a gentle stop, its gate drawing up and doors opening with a subtle hiss. As Kylo stalked towards Snoke’s throne, he saw someone turn on their heel and begin to walk towards him.  _ General Hux.  _

The vile ginger wore an unusually twisted smirk as he passed Kylo, muttering ‘Ren’ under his breath. Kylo maintained an even stride, keeping his attention focused ahead, deliberately ignoring his adversary. He was grateful that his mask hid the twisted look of disgust on his own face. Kylo’s hands curled into fists; the air sparked with a current that seemed to lessen as the distance grew between the pair. Kylo drew a grateful breath once he heard the elevator door hiss closed behind Hux.

As he did every time master and apprentice met in person, Kylo knelt, resting his hands on his thighs and hanging his head till Snoke acknowledged him.

“You’re looking much more like yourself,” Snoke’s compliment carried a mocking undertone.

“Thank you, Master,” Kylo said, his voice modulator keeping his tone even.

“Ah, the mighty Kylo Ren,” the Supreme Leader began. Kylo maintained his pose, knowing better than to look up. He heard the telltale shuffle of Snoke’s slippered feet as the man began to pace. “When I first saw you, I saw what all masters longed to see. Raw, untamed power, and something  _ truly  _ special. But now, I fear I was mistaken.”

"I've given everything I have to you. To the Dark Side," Kylo said in his own defense. " _ Everything _ ." 

Kylo saw the bottom of Snoke’s robe swishing slightly with every step the older man took. Closer, closer, closer still. Finally, his master stopped within an arm’s length of his young apprentice. The old wretch reached out and hooked one clawed finger beneath the edge of Kylo’s mask, forcing him to look up.

“Why do you insist on wearing this  _ thing _ ?” Snoke asked, snarling with disgust. “Take it off,” he ordered.

“Yes, Master,” Kylo replied. Any explanation for his mask was unnecessary; there was no arguing with someone who was beyond reason. 

He placed his hands on either side of his battle helmet and pressed a hidden latch. Part of the mask slid up with a snake-like rattle. After removing his helmet, Kylo set it down, returning his hands to his thighs. He tossed his hair, then cast his gaze back to the floor. 

“There, that’s better. Don’t you think?” Snoke asked, not expecting an answer. Kylo maintained his pose, unmoving but for the steady rise and fall of his breath.

Snoke shuffled back to his throne, settling down quietly. The air felt charged again; Kylo could sense something sinister was brewing. The eerie silence lingered far longer than usual, and Kylo took careful control of his thoughts. He focused on his darkness, reciting the Sith Code in his mind as he awaited word from his master.

“There’s been an awakening,” Snoke said, breaking the ice. “Have you felt it?”

“No, Master, I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kylo offered quietly, knowing full and well that Snoke had to have meant Rey. Who else could it have been?

“Oh, but I think you  _ do  _ know. You do,” Snoke said with a bitter chuckle, causing Kylo to glance up.

An unsettling grin spread across the unscarred half of Snoke’s face.

“I’m not sure that I do?” Kylo lied again, biting his tongue to focus on the pain instead of the rising anxiety he felt in the back of his mind.

“Young fool, haven’t I told you? I see everything--even  _ her _ . You’re the one who woke her, so don’t play dumb with me.” Snoke snapped, making Kylo flinch at the rebuke.

“You’re blinded by compassion, foolish devotion over the first pretty thing that caught your eye!” Snoke spat, pressing a button on the side of his chair, and directing Kylo’s attention toward a nearby monitor.

At first, Kylo only saw what he recognized as security camera footage from a prison cell, not unlike the one he had been staying in. The cameras were usually located at the upper corners of the cells. The footage was low-quality, black and white with had no audio. Regardless, it was easy to tell that there was a figure in the room.

Curled in the cell was the compact figure of a young boy, or perhaps a woman. The figure moved, tilting their head to the side, away from the camera. Then Kylo noticed three buns.  _ No--it can’t be!  _ Swallowing nervously, Kylo shifted knees, trying to resist standing and running towards the screen. He saw two stormtroopers enter the cell, filling the space and crowding out the figure of his beloved. He was grateful there was no audio, as he noticed the stormtroopers begin struggling with Rey.

“Are you in love with her?” Snoke asked sardonically. “Do you honestly think she could ever care for someone like  _ you _ ? If only she knew of the things you’ve done,”

Snoke was right. If Rey knew the truth, she would be appalled. Kylo was a betrayer of the Light; he had shunned his family and murdered innocents. He and his Knights wreaked havoc upon whole villages, burning them to the ground, all in the name of justice. But there was no justice, only blind obedience to the instructions of the Supreme Leader.

Kylo’s shoulders sank. “Please, don’t hurt her. She’s done nothing,” he asked, knowing exactly how pathetic he sounded, despite the added effort to remove any inflection from his tone.

“And what would you have me do with her instead? I’m sure the troops would love to pass her around--she is a pretty little thing, isn’t she? I know you felt her untapped power--she’s quite a fierce fighter, too. . .” Snoke mused, tapping his fingers thoughtfully.

“Don’t,” Kylo reiterated in a slightly more forceful tone. A muscle beneath his eye twitched as he glared at his master.

“Or you’ll do  _ what _ , exactly?” Snoke chuckled, switching off the monitor. “Oh Kylo, she doesn’t want you. You certainly don’t need her, either. Forget about her. Remember who you are,”

Kylo pressed his lips together, hesitating before responding. “What can I do, Master?” he asked, shifting to stand. “I’ll do anything if you just  _ let her go _ . Please.”

“I’m sure you realize, she’ll be much better off without you ruining her life. Learn to be lonely again, boy. It’ll save you both in the end.”

“Yes, of course, Master.” Kylo conceded, hanging his head as he accepted his fate.

“Come now,” Snoke encouraged, bidding Kylo closer. Kylo noticed the gesture with his peripheral vision but remained frozen in place. He didn’t want to be close to anyone, particularly not Snoke.

“I said  _ come _ ,” Snoke repeated, using the Force to pull Kylo closer to him. “If I’m not going to hurt  _ her _ , I certainly won’t hurt  _ you _ . I just wanted to give you a gift.”

“Since when did you start handing out gifts?” Kylo muttered bitterly.

“Please, you wound me. I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Snoke scoffed. “Look here, now--some of my most precious Sith texts. Do me a favor and utilize your old calligraphy techniques, will you? Translate these for me. It will bring you strength--”

“Where there is strength, there is power,” Kylo interrupted, as he repeated the code in his mind yet again.

“Very good, my young apprentice. Now be on your way, there’s no time like the present to immerse yourself in darkness,”

“It will be done, Master. Thank you for your generosity.” Kylo offered, accepting the ancient tomes.

He paced across the open space in measured steps, ducking down to collect his battle helmet before making his way toward the elevator. Once he was in the lift, he turned, facing the Supreme Leader as the doors closed, swallowing back the pain he felt, and instead focusing on his rage. The old man dared to smile at Kylo again, projecting insidious thoughts and burying Kylo in his pain and suffering. 

Kylo resigned himself. Perhaps, it was what he deserved after all. He had his fun, got a taste of what things were like in the real world. Earned acceptance from his parents. Caught the eye of a beautiful girl, even if deep down, he knew she could never love him. Snoke was right. If he wanted to keep Rey safe, it was best to distance himself and move on.

“Through power, I gain victory,” Kylo murmured to himself as he stepped off the elevator. “Through victory, my chains are broken.”

He took long strides through the halls, quickening his pace as he neared his quarters, clutching the texts closer to his chest. “The Force shall free me,” he said out loud, as he entered the password to his room.

**********

Rey had just finished another relaxing bath. This was her third or fourth soak in Leia’s tub this week. It was addictive, and she was gradually getting used to the idea that enjoying simple luxuries was a necessity. While she would never forget her humble roots in Jakku, she was grateful to be here. 

As she moved to take care of her hair, she thought back to the time before Ben left, when he brushed her hair. He was so gentle with her, took great care with the simplest movements. His childhood memories of his mother were as fresh in her mind as the moment he’d shown them to her. He obviously treasured the memories, so Rey did, too. She had never known her own mother, but with each passing day, she began to see Leia as the motherly figure she’d always wanted. 

Another thing stood out about that evening, the moment when she and Ben kissed for the first time. It was urgent, demanding on both their parts, but exactly what they needed. She had never kissed anyone before that moment, and she couldn’t imagine ever kissing anyone else. She longed to see him again--if only for a moment--and found herself haunted by their kiss.

Sectioning off her hair at the crown of her head, she tied back half of it, smoothing it out as she went along. Then, just beneath her right ear, she gathered a smaller section and began to braid it. Anakin had told her that Jedi Padawans traditionally wore a braid in their hair. Upon gaining the title of Jedi Knight, the braid was cut off to mark the transition. She looked forward to that moment, and knew it would likely be some time before it happened--just how long was yet to be determined, and the journey would likely be difficult at times, but she knew it would be worth it in the end.

Already, she had gained so much from Anakin. He was an incredible teacher--patient and kind, and so incredibly knowledgeable of the Force. Given that he was both a Jedi Knight  _ and  _ Sith Lord, he understood both sides and was more than willing to teach her proper balance. 

A part of her felt that the Jedi likely would have disapproved of her learning the practices of Light and Dark. Rey saw no harm in having both. She could be a Gray Jedi...much like Ben was, given that he started with Jedi training, and was now a faithful follower of the Dark.

Perhaps once all was said and done, and the First Order was destroyed, they could create an academy and teach others the way of the Gray Jedi. It seemed a worthy thought; she had mentioned it in passing to Anakin during training. He seemed impressed and asked if she knew such a thing had been mentioned within the ancient Jedi texts. She had simply told him that she had a “feeling” that it was the right thing to do. 

The evening was cooling down, and Rey shivered slightly. She quickened her pace as she crossed the lush green lawn between buildings, entering the dormitory that held her personal quarters. She had been serenaded by a chorus of insects and amphibians--creatures of the night making themselves known as the light faded from the setting sun. Rey leaned out her window, breathing deeply and closing her eyes as the breeze tickled her skin. Another shiver made her retreat, closing her window and drawing the curtains closed.

Unexpectedly, the air had a sudden electric charge to it - not unlike what she felt around Ben and Anakin. It was what she recognized as the Force. All the wondrous sounds of the evening suddenly ceased to exist, as if lost in a vacuum. Rey’s breathing seemed to echo in the evocative silence. She turned, expecting to see Anakin and question what had caused the sounds to distort within the room.

She wasn’t prepared for what she saw.

Ben had been sitting at her desk, one leg tucked beneath the other, his hands resting on the surface. He appeared to be writing something. Who still did that? Wasn’t writing all done electronically now? 

Clad in black from head to toe, Ben looked so different. Although he reclined in the chair, he seemed tense. He looked tired and seemed an empty shell of the person whom she had grown to know and maybe even love. He glanced down at something and then continued to write. She couldn’t see just what though--how peculiar.

Anchored to her spot, Rey was almost afraid if she moved, he would disappear. Instead, she called out his name, hoping she wasn’t imagining the whole scene. Ben responded immediately, looking up at her in shock. Clearly he had been startled, jumping to his feet and uttering her name in disbelief. Hearing her name spill from Ben’s lips did things to her, and Rey couldn’t help but run up to him, launching herself into his arms. Instead of returning her embrace, Ben pulled back, his shock melting into obvious confusion. Rey stumbled slightly, frowning in response as he eyed her warily.

“Is this another one of Snoke’s tricks?” he asked, his voice distant with a subtle echo.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Ben. I’m just happy to see you!” Rey exclaimed, reaching out to touch him again.

He turned away from her, putting distance between them.

"This can't be real," he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"It is, though--at least it's real to me?" Rey protested, trying not to pout.

“How has he managed to do it, though? I saw you on that video footage.” He gestured as he spoke, adamant about his beliefs. “It’s not just - I mean, how? How has he done it?”

“What are you talking about?” she shook her head in disbelief, his earlier confusion becoming her own.

“I thought you were on the ship, locked in a cell and being tortured!”

“Tortured on a ship?” Rey’s voice rose an octave in obvious surprise. “No, I’m safe, I’m on D’Qar, in  _ my  _ quarters! I was about to ask you how you got here!”

“So you’re  _ not  _ here, then? Perfect, I’ve lost my mind,” Ben said, shaking his head solemnly.

“This must be something else entirely. The Force, perhaps? Can you see my surroundings?” Rey asked.

“No. Just you.” Ben explained, a shimmer of hope in his haunted dark eyes, as if seeing her for the first time. 

He paced forward slowly, pausing mere inches from her as he gazed down upon her. Reaching out hesitantly with leather-clad fingers, he stroked her hair, his eyes narrowing on the thin braid she wore. Holding it between his index finger and thumb, he met her eyes, whispering the word ‘padawan’. Rey nodded, offering a shy smile.

“So you found a master already?” he asked quietly, as if speaking any louder would ruin the moment. “I see through the lies of the Jedi."

Rey was bound and determined to prove him wrong in this vision--or whatever it was that they were experiencing together. He felt so cold and distant still, and she wouldn’t have him that way, couldn’t imagine him separating himself any further from the light than he seemingly already had. He was in need of something only she could provide;  _ comfort _ .

“No, Ben, there are no lies. Let me show you,” Rey offered, standing on tiptoe and leaning into him, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I’m real, I’m safe, no one is hurting me.” she murmured against his lips.

Rey continued with a soft fluttering of kisses, feeling the contours of his lips against her own, tracing the outline of his mouth. Ben responded by cradling the back of her head, pressing his body more firmly against her and sighing against her lips. The tenderness of the kiss made her believe that perhaps she was breaking through to him, accepting her words for their face value. Whatever this connection was that they shared, she certainly wasn’t complaining as she melted in his embrace.

Just as soon as relief began to blossom from deep within, she felt his lips twist against hers as he pulled back, his eyes darker than they had been before. She felt that storm brewing within him again, felt the force of it as it crashed against her mind. His brow furrowed and a grimace twisted his face as he released her from his embrace.

“No! I can’t fall for this trick!” he exclaimed, looking to the side and away from her pleading eyes, as if he couldn’t bear to see it. “This...this  _ distraction  _ has merely been fabricated to torment me further. I was doing just fine; I don’t need this.”

Rey froze in place, unable to process Ben's words. Everything she feared seemed to be confirmed. She was nothing more than a distraction to him. She swallowed thickly, eyeing him as he returned to the desk and silently resumed his writing.

A tear streamed down her face as she choked out his name. He looked up, his face softening just as reality began to distort around them. Soon, she found herself alone in her quarters, Ben no longer at the desk. Any evidence that he had been there was completely eradicated, and she wondered if she imagined the whole thing.

Falling to her knees, she curled in on herself, her body shaking with her sobs. It didn’t need to hurt this much. It’s not like it was the first time she had been deemed a distraction. She had been dismissed countless times in the past by others she had been brave enough to trust. She wore her bruised and broken heart on her sleeve, hoping one day that it might be whole again. Every time it started to heal, more cracks would surface and she’d find herself more wounded than before.

Soon her sobs died and all she felt was emptiness. She moved only when she saw a soft blue glow out of the corner of her eye. Anakin knelt at her side, reaching out and stroking at the tears that continued to drop steadily from her eyes, despite having ceased her gut-wrenching sobs from earlier.

“I feel your pain, young padawan. You’ve opened yourself to heartbreak. You must realize though, things aren’t always what they seem.” Anakin murmured softly.

“He-he said that I was a distraction,” Rey choked hoarsely. “Just like I always assumed I was. It shouldn’t hurt this bad. Why…?”

Tucking her legs beneath her, Rey rested her palms flat on the floor and forced herself to sit up. Gazing upon Anakin with bleary eyes, she saw her own sorrow reflected on his face.

“Do you honestly think he meant it, though?” Anakin questioned. “Think about your experience. What else did he say?”

Rey thought for a moment, focusing off in the distance while she replayed their conversation in her mind. The pain lingered, especially when Ben dismissed her so easily. She forced herself to breathe more steadily, closing her eyes and focusing on the peace that Anakin had helped her find through meditation. Then, she realized that Anakin might be encouraging her to read between the lines.

“He said he saw me on the video footage. But how could that be if I’ve been here the entire time? I’ve not left the planet, nor have I been anywhere near his ship,”

Anakin nodded, understanding in his eyes. “Exactly. There’s something you need to understand here. Ben is not himself right now. He’s treading a very fine line; his balance is off-kilter. His master is taunting him, luring him back to the Darkness. I’ve been there, believe me.”

Anakin stood, pacing towards the window, resting his hand on the ledge and shifting the curtains aside. He gazed up at the stars, lost in thought.

“Once you start down that path, it becomes next to impossible to find your way back. Darkness is suffocating; it clouds your judgment. You become lost to the world, what is wrong is right, and what is right…” Anakin began stumbling over his words. He was silent for several minutes.

Rey turned towards him, gazing up at her Master, his translucent body all the more magical from this perspective as she saw the stars shining through him.

“I think I understand. But what can we do? Will I see him again?” Rey asked, shifting to stand. She stretched her arms over her head, twisting to the left and right.

“I’m not even sure how you connected to begin with,” Anakin offered honestly, looking over his shoulder. “I don’t want you to worry about it though. Leave it to me. It’s time I pay a visit to my grandson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must offer my most sincere apologies, dear reader, I'm aware that this delay in posting might not have been the most convenient for you guys who have been used to me posting regularly. I'll just be honest here, life sucks sometimes. I am truly grateful to those around me who offer me support, encouragement and greater understanding.
> 
> Many thanks to my friends and writing team, Kate, Siri, Artemis and Athena. I don't know what I would do without you ladies, you all mean the world to me! 
> 
> Thank you also, dear readers for sticking with me through this adventure! Your endless support means so much to me. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Please let me know if you have any thoughts, questions, concerns about what's happening. I'm always eager to discuss this story and pretty much anything. Communication is everything to me! Find me on Tumblr; same name as here! Thank you again and May the Force be with you, always.


	13. Chapter 13

When Rey disappeared from his space, Ben was left feeling empty, and more alone than he had been in the past. He cursed himself mentally for being so foolish as to think her appearance was a mere trick. How could that be, when he held her in his arms and felt her kisses upon his lips? Thinking back, he realized he was blinded by darkness, when her light had never shone as bright as it did the moment he laid his eyes on her. As if everything he touched wasn’t already dark enough, he dared to think she was made of something dark.

Closing his eyes, he sighed. “I’m such a monster,” he admitted out loud.

“It would be natural to assume that, wouldn’t it?” A familiar voice called out behind him.

Ben opened his eyes. He had heard that voice before...several times. In dreams, in visions, it could only be one person. He spun on his heel, confirming his suspicions when he came face to face with Anakin Skywalker.

“Grandfather,” Ben said reverently.

“Oh, so it’s natural for you to see me and accept that I’m here when I’m a ghost, yet when my young padawan connects with you through the Force, you assume it’s the work of your Dark Master?” Anakin admonished, folding his arms over his chest and arching a brow.

“I was weak...foolish. I allowed the darkness to consume me,” Ben admitted, hanging his head. A wave of darkness rose within him, as if to spite the shame he felt.

"This isn't the real me," He added in defeat. "I need to escape what's inside of me somehow."

"You can't escape darkness, Ben. You just have to be stronger than it," Anakin murmured sympathetically.

If anyone could understand, it was him, and even though it was at the end of his natural life, Anakin managed to overcome that darkness. Ben had thought that Rey might have darkness within her, but looking back, he had to have been wrong. Perhaps he was simply reaching for something that wasn't there because he wanted her to be like him.

Then something Anakin said stuck out to Ben. Maybe she  _ was _ like him, simply from a different point of view. Instead of Luke being her Master... “You called her your padawan, didn't you? You’re training Rey to be a Jedi?”

“Well, we all know what happens when Luke attempts to train padawans. No offense,” Anakin said with a shrug, picking up on Ben's line of thought.

Ben visibly shuddered, still sore from the memories. “None taken,” he said with a decisive shake of the head.

“So what were you up to before you two connected? I sense something very dark here, and I’m not just talking about you.” Anakin scanned his eyes around the room, narrowing in on the Sith texts that Ben had been translating. He paced towards the desk, tracing his fingers over Ben’s calligraphy.

“You do fine work; I can see why your Master requested this. It’s a lost art,” Anakin complimented as he read Ben’s work.

“Thank you,” Ben said with a bitter smile. He always enjoyed writing, but he wasn’t too thrilled with the content. He listened as Anakin began reading out loud, the words he translated.

“...powerful connection that allowed Force-sensitive users to...wait, no, Ben, that’s wrong. It should be: ‘bridge their minds’ not 'breach their minds'. Close,” Anakin said with a hum, pointing out the word in error.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Ben asked, crossing the space and picking up his page and then glancing back down at the ancient text. “You’re right.”

“Of course, I'm right. I was a Sith Lord; I should hope I know the ancient language.”

Ben picked up the book, reading the words of high Sith out loud, his expression changing as realization dawned upon him. “I think I know what’s happened with Rey and me!” 

“Oh?” Anakin queried.

“From the very moment I met her, she and I have been able to communicate through the Force--both visually and emotionally--and we had a nearly instant telepathic link. Over the course of a week, we’d been together pretty much non-stop, and so it only makes sense that we’re able to manifest in each other’s location at the same time when we're apart.”

“Of course! You two are  _ bonded _ . That makes sense.” Anakin agreed with a nod.

A sense of calm settled over Ben the moment he realized that there was something between him and Rey. Now he had a legit label to put on they shared. It was something that had been seen historically; it was real.  _ She  _ was real, and she was  _ his _ .

“Grandfather, I need your help. Now that I know what Rey and I are, I need you to help me break free of my chains. I want to make her proud and do what’s right, but I don’t know how. I’ve already nearly ruined my charade a number of times, and yet when I fall to it-”

“You become a victim to the darkness again,” Anakin said with a sigh.

“Yes. She deserves better. So does the Resistance. What Snoke and the First Order are doing is wrong, and I can safely put an end to it.”

"You can do anything you set your heart to, Ben. I believe in you," Anakin encouraged.

"I won't let you down, grandfather," Ben said confidently.

**********

“Go over it with me one more time, sir. I want to make sure I have this right,” Phasma requested of Kylo as they sat side by side on the transporter with a dozen Stormtroopers in tow.

The ship was decidedly large for such a small crew, but it would soon be filled to the brim if Kylo’s plan went without a hitch.

“Okay, so you and your troops are going to go around the base and gather as many other troops as you can and quietly evacuate them onto the shuttle. There should be more shuttles on the surface, so if necessary, you can board others as well. I want to minimize loss.”

“Understood. I appreciate that, sir, as I have personally trained the majority of these troops and...well. They’re the best of the best, with all due respect. I’m rather proud of them,” Phasma confessed.

“You should be; they’re fine troops. The finest I’ve seen since I started years ago while they were still under the elder Hux’s tutelage. You have exceeded all expectations with your abilities, Phasma. You should be commended.” Kylo admitted honestly.

“Thank you, sir,” Phasma stated quietly. “That means a lot coming from you.”

“You’re welcome,” he answered equally quietly.

The ship landed with the slightest jostle, but was hardly noticeable to more seasoned travelers like Kylo and his entourage. Rey would have noticed...or maybe not? She was still so new to flying, being in space. Being around her reminded Kylo just how precious everything was, and how much he took it all for granted. It was all he had ever known since as long as he could remember. The stars were his home, more so than Chandrilia, Corellia or New Alderaan.

Kylo and Phasma led the troops out as they entered the vestibule of the base. Jagged walls cut from stone opened up into impressively high ceilings, a marriage of nature and technology that was practically seamless. Red banners the size of small buildings hung proudly, the emblem of the First Order leaving no question as to whose base they were entering. It was a bit over the top, Kylo had to admit. Showy, and a waste of resources, but it was exactly the vision that Hux had.

“Sir, are you sure about this? Hux is cunning…” Phasma murmured.

“Then I’ll simply have to outfox the fox,” Kylo offered, facing Phasma. They nodded at one another before turning in opposite directions to fulfill their tasks.

While it was obvious that Hux would be at the epicenter of the base, Kylo knew that the General often patrolled the halls, simply to admire the workmanship that went into creating his vision. Starkiller Base was Hux's pride and joy, and he doted upon it as if he were a new father with his first born. While Kylo agreed that the effort that went into creating the base yielded striking results, the idea of what it stood for, and the sheer destructive power it possessed, made it less than spectacular.

Kylo found the General on patrol, paused in front of a massive window overlooking the snow-covered mountain vista and its surrounding woods. He seemed thoughtful, and so Kylo reached out with Force as he stood silently, observing from a distance. The General seemed to be talking to his dead father. 

_ If only you could see me now, see what little Armie created. _

For a moment, Kylo felt pity for his ginger comrade, until he dipped below the surface and he realized these thoughts were fueled by blatant jealousy. He was jealous of the admiration that his father received simply by making wise decisions and being a natural leader, whereas Armitage always had to put up a front, go above and beyond just to be noticed. He always took things to the extreme, and Starkiller was his finest accomplishment, by those standards.

Kylo chose that moment to make his presence known, allowing his dark presence to project out around him, knowing that Hux would sense it. Kylo was correct in his assumptions, as the ginger visibly stiffened, taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, mentally counting down from ten. He stood at the General’s side by the time the wiley fool decided to turn around.

“Ah, Ren, to what do we owe this visit?” Hux asked with a pinched smile upon his face.

“I simply like to keep an eye on things. After all, the Supreme Leader cannot be here himself, and I  _ am  _ his apprentice. Or had you forgotten?” Kylo asked, cocking his head.

The General hardly flinched, his expression a mask that hid his true feelings of deep-rooted hatred. He seemed to be tracing the contours of Kylo’s battle helmet with his eyes, perhaps seeking the man behind the mask as if to say ‘you don’t intimidate me’.

“Oh, but I think I do. Why else have you tried so hard to murder me--the way you had your father murdered?” Kylo asked, speaking deliberately slowly and enunciating each word even though he knew his voice modulator would do most of the hard work for him. He had to make his point.

Hux blanched, visibly shuddering.

“Have I struck a nerve, General? Did you think that no one knew about how cold-blooded you are? Which is why this extraordinarily deadly base is your pride and joy. It represents your heart, who you are deep down. The  _ real  _ Armitage no one knows,” Kylo said, utilizing some of the techniques that Snoke had used on him as a means of manipulation.

Outfoxing the fox.

“Well, you would know, wouldn’t you?” Hux asked, his voice cracking weakly. “With all that... apparatus you insist upon wearing. The man behind _your_ mask isn’t who people think he is.”

“Far from it,” Kylo admitted, taking a step forward, encroaching upon Hux’s personal space. He leaned in even closer then, all but whispering when he spoke next. “The man behind the mask is better, which is why you’re so  _ afraid _ . I feel it, so there’s no point in denying it.”

“Alright,” Hux choked, his pale blue eyes for once reflecting the fear that Kylo had long sensed. “So you got me. What do you ask of me?”

“Destroy this base, or the galaxy will know what a power-hungry cold-hearted bastard you really are.”

“Wh - What? Are you insane, Ren? Destroy  _ this _ ?” Hux stammered, all but falling away from Kylo and bracing himself against the railing behind him.

“Do not make me repeat myself; you know what you need to do.  _ Do it _ ,” Kylo said, using the Force to add more impact to his words. A little mind trick never hurt anyone.

“I know what I need to do; I will do it,” Hux parroted.

“Good. Now please, lead the way. I’d like to bear witness to this myself,” Kylo requested, making a slight sweeping gesture and effortlessly wielding the Force yet again.

“Won’t you walk with me, Kylo?” Hux asked as if in a daze. “I would be honored to have you join me.”

“Certainly, General. I would be delighted.” 

Kylo was once again grateful that his battle helmet hid the sly grin he now wore. Everything was going according to plan, easier than he had anticipated it would. Glancing through the windows, he noticed two shuttles taking off, pleased that Phasma was so quick to take care of her end of the bargain. He’d simply take a TIE fighter when the time came for him to leave.

As the pair walked the halls, Hux remained steadfastly at Kylo’s side, only looking about casually on occasion, and thinking about how empty the corridors were. Kylo smirked at that thought, but remained silent. Upon entering the command center, they found the room empty, save one lone lieutenant who seemed to be quietly maintaining his post.

“Where is everyone? I didn’t give them permission to take a break!” Hux demanded out loud, glaring at the lieutenant.

“Si-Sir, I-I-I thought you knew?” he stammered, glancing beyond Hux at Kylo.

Kylo made another gesture, and the lieutenant’s expression softened, the anxiety he felt was no longer present.

“Everything is fine; go back to work, Lieutenant Mitaka.” Kylo then turned to Hux, saying, “Remember why we’re here.”

“Oh yes, that’s right. Thank you for reminding me, Ren,” Hux said with a gracious nod.

Kylo casually took several steps away, adjusting his cowl and waiting patiently as the General settled at a terminal and began typing. A few strokes later, the terminal went black with a five minute countdown pulsing softly in its place. Shortly after, the lighting switched to a vibrant crimson, pulsing in sync with the countdown. Hux scooted back his chair in shock, as if snapping out of a deep trance.

“What in blazes is happening?” he all but shrieked, frantically pounding in vain at the keyboard.

“I was about to ask the same thing. If that countdown is any indication, we should evacuate as soon as possible.” Kylo said, turning with a sweep of his robes as he made for the exit, gesturing for Mitaka to follow.

Kylo paused the moment he heard the safety being clicked off a blaster. Utilizing quick reflexes, he pushed the young lieutenant out of the way and withdrew his saber, deflecting the shot that had been fired. Hux grimaced as he stared at Kylo just beyond the blaster he held.

“Somehow, this is your fault, Ren. Do you honestly think I would sabotage my own base?” Hux asked, making a slow approach. He began firing again, Kylo deflecting each one before freezing the General, and forcing his arm back with the blaster pointed down.

“You know you  _ really _ shouldn’t have done that,” Kylo scolded, closing the distance between them. He looked the General up and down, shaking his head distastefully as the weak man struggled to move against the Force Stasis. “I’ll have you know, that despite what you might think, I take no pleasure in slaying you at this moment.” 

Drawing his arm back, he wasted no time, skewering his lightsaber through the General's torso to the hilt, gripping his shoulder and pushing the saber even deeper before retracting his blades. Hux gaped at him, blinking in shock before crumpling to the ground.

Behind Kylo, he heard a gasp, remembering that anxious young Lieutenant Mitaka was in the room with them. Clipping the saber hilt to his belt, Kylo calmly approached the young man, making another gesture.

“This never happened,” Kylo said, grateful that Mitaka had such a weak mind and was easily influenced.

“Good day, sir, what brings you to Starkiller Base?” Mitaka asked.

“I noticed that the self-destruct sequence has been initiated, and I’ve been evacuating personnel. You’re the last one left; come with me. We have a TIE waiting nearby,” Kylo encouraged, noting the spike of panic that rose within the young officer. Swallowing nervously, Mitaka nodded and moved to follow Kylo.

Together, the two men climbed aboard the TIE, just as the planet began to explode. Kylo didn’t even bother with his usual flight checks; he just flooded the ion engines and pulled the yoke, propelled forward by the explosions, listening as Mitaka sobbed behind him. Kylo breathed a sigh of relief as he made his approach to the  _ Finalizer _ . It was done. By some miracle of the Force, Starkiller Base and the obnoxious General were no longer a burden that weighed upon Kylo’s shoulders. 

  
Now he just needed to destroy Snoke and dismantle the First Order regime. It seemed child’s play at that point. Only time  would tell .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hux is dead and Starkiller base has been destroyed. Ben kept his promise to the resistance. What do we think will happen next? Will Snoke go down as easily as Hux did, or are we in for a bumpy ride? Your feedback is golden to me. I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions!
> 
> Shout out to my new betas, tmwillson3 and ArtemisRose727. They helped check my work while my primary beta, Kate_Reid is occupied with family. Shout out also to CajunSpice for helping with the inspiration and brainstorming and Lilia-ula for your endless support and encouragement. Much love to you all!
> 
> Thank you dear reader, for choosing this out of the countless thousands of fics out there. Your support means everything to me, and truly keeps me going!


	14. Chapter 14

Breathing. Inhale, exhale, repeat. The body did it almost automatically. Right now, however, Rey was finding it difficult to regulate that very basic function. It seemed the more she focused on clearing her mind and breathing calmly, the more frantic her thoughts became, which also affected her breathing.

Anakin encouraged calming thoughts. “Be in the present, Rey, in this moment. Enjoy the stillness of the moment, and each precious breath. Let it guide you.”

Rey tried her hardest. Relaxing wasn’t something that came easy to her, because when she relaxed, she let her guard down. Her whole life, she’d lived on edge, fighting to survive--she could never let her guard down. Anakin had managed to get her there once or twice before, but he had told her she would never fully experience the Force if she could not truly relax.

“You deserve to relax, Rey, to be in the moment. You deserve this time, so make the most of it, I mean it,” he gently encouraged. “Ready yourself to live in the present, and experience this moment. Ask yourself right now: are you ready?”

Rey took another deep breath, forcing herself to exhale slowly. “I’m ready, Master.”

“Breathe now, and we will start. I need you to reach out with your feelings, and tell me what you see?” Anakin requested.

Rey considered what she saw with her mind’s eye, and found that she could see so much more than she anticipated, simply because she was calm. Was this what it meant to be one with the Force?

“I see the base,” she murmured. “It’s full of life; people all around, going about their daily routines.”

“Good. What else?”

“Death and decay, in the world all around us. Someone is sick - cancer, perhaps? There is an animal taking its last breath after falling prey to another. Plants, insects, all feeding new life.”

“Excellent, such a far reach. Keep going, Rey.”

The sun shone brightly that day, and all was still in the garden. It pleased Rey to feel the warmth without being suffocated as she’d been on Jakku. She realized it now, and shivered when she felt a breeze.

“I feel warmth and cold,” she murmured. 

She thought again about the animal who had fallen prey, its struggle to cling to life, so desperate to survive--something she knew all too well. Its final thought was of pups that were now orphaned. It was heartbreaking, but it was life. Those pups would grow strong, together as a family, albeit missing a parent.

“Violence and peace,”

“And between it all?” Anakin asked quietly.

She thought again, feeling between the moments, the individual beings around her, a pulsing energy. “Balance,” she murmured “An energy--a force,”

In her mind’s eye, she saw Anakin. He nodded slowly. “Inside you?”

“Inside me...is that same Force.” Rey whispered, suddenly feeling it.  _ This  _ is what Anakin had been trying to tell her to do.  _ This  _ is what Ben had mentioned to her, what felt like so long ago during their shared vision-- _ this  _ was it.

Unfortunately, that moment was rather short-lived.

“Starkiller Base has been destroyed!” a voice called out, breaking Rey from her reverie.

Her eyes flashed open at that. Finn stood before her. She hadn’t realized she had been levitating in her meditative state until she felt the ground beneath her.

“What? When?” She asked, shifting to kneel before standing. Just past Finn, she saw Anakin shaking his head and muttering under his breath about ruining the moment.

“Yeah, word has come to us from one of Leia’s contacts. Apparently, she has eyes and ears everywhere, and they said Starkiller Base was destroyed two days ago,” Finn explained.

“Were there...were there any survivors?” Rey asked, swallowing thickly.

“I don’t know that much, just that Ben somehow did it, just like he said he would. Come on, we’re having a briefing, I’m sure Leia will tell us everything she knows!” Finn encouraged, gesturing for her to follow.

Rey froze in place, not quite willing to move. Surely Ben made it out...right?

“Go ahead without me, I’ll be there shortly,” Rey murmured, her own voice sounding distant, even to herself.

She watched as Finn hurried away in the direction of the command center. Stumbling back a step, she released a rush of breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding in.

“Relax, Rey, breathe.” Anakin encouraged again, reaching out and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“But what if he didn’t make it?” Rey asked, her eyes brimming with tears at the very thought.

Anakin closed his eyes, his lips curling into a slight smile.

“Reach out, Rey, tell me what you feel again.”

She did as she was instructed, and this time it was so much easier than her previous attempts. She reached out beyond the base, beyond the planet, out into space. Searching...searching...until finally, she found what she was looking for--Ben’s life-Force; vibrant and strong, a beacon of hope lost in the darkness.

“He’s alive!” She beamed, relief flowing through her, leaving her light and carefree.

**************

Ben was feeling wonderfully accomplished. Not only had he defeated Hux and destroyed Starkiller Base, but he had found the strength he needed to block Snoke from his mind once and for all. For the first time since he was with Rey, his mind was quiet. While he wouldn’t mind hearing her thoughts and whims, it was kind of nice to focus on his own for a change...only he quickly found that being left to his own thoughts made for rather tricky situations.

He only had one thing on his mind.  _ Rey _ .

What’s more, his thoughts were of a decidedly carnal nature. He had never been one to pay much attention to sexual thoughts. In Jedi academy, when Master Luke had assumed everyone was in bed, they’d all get together in the largest of the dormitory rooms and play spin the lightsaber. It only happened a handful of times, but it was enough for Ben to realize that that wasn’t for him.

While going behind Luke’s back was fun, kissing and touching other people left much to be desired. None of the other padawans attracted him in the least. He felt nothing for them, and with good reason. They were all just like him, taken from their families, set out to follow the ways of celibate monks and trying to get in some cheap thrills before they had to give it up once and for all.

Things were different with Rey, though. He had seen her in his dreams as long as he could remember. It was almost as if they had been together in a previous lifetime. Their instant connection was mindblowing. He tried so hard to be so good, so restrained, and then they crossed the line. 

That first kiss - proof she was interested in him beyond friendship - was enough to lead him down a path he never thought he’d travel. He literally craved her -- her mind, her voice, her touch, her body. He wanted her desperately, and now that he was in his own mind, he couldn’t shake those thoughts.

Only one thing could stop that. Training. Changing into more training-appropriate garb, he went into the training chamber with saber in tow. He worked harder than he had ever worked, and had destroyed more than one training droid as a consequence, but he couldn’t shake his desire. It was foolish; he wasn’t a hormonal teenager anymore. Shouldn’t he be beyond this?

Back in his chambers, he set aside his lightsaber and stripped down to his pants. Pacing around a bit, he went to the fresher and grabbed a towel. He was too keyed up to take a shower; it might lead to other things, and Force knew he didn’t need to do  _ that _ . Wiping off his sweat and fluffing his hair dry, he paced.

Perhaps meditation would do the trick. 

Then, he felt a strange sensation, a tingling in the back of his mind. It seemed as though time stopped. The vacuum of silence made his breathing echo; then he realized that he wasn’t alone.

“Ben,” Rey called out softly.

As if by some miracle of the Force, they had connected again - their bond had reopened. Since he knew what it was, he wasn’t afraid anymore. She was there, if not literally, then at least figuratively. She had manifested in his space as surely as he had manifested in hers. They were together, just like he wished they could be in person, only for now this would have to do.

He all but ran up to her, standing mere inches away when he realized his current state of undress. Glancing down at himself, he blushed profusely, glancing up shyly to notice her staring wide-eyed at him.

“Do you uhm...do you want me to put on a shirt or cowl or something? I mean, I could...that is if you want me to...” he asked quietly, stumbling over his words in his embarrassment.

“No...no, that’s perfect. You’re perfect.” she confessed, a blush blossoming on her cheeks and making her freckles stand out beautifully.

Rey looked incredible tonight. Her hair was down again, flowing over her shoulders and down her back. She wore a simple cottony white shift dress, something he assumed she would sleep in. Perhaps she was getting ready to go to bed? She stepped forward, closing the distance between them, then resting her hands gently on his chest, trailing her fingers over the firm flesh. She hummed in approval, glancing up with hooded eyes.

“I’m so happy to see you,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down.

Their lips brushed together shyly at first. Ben’s body was in shock after her featherlike caresses. Through the bond, he sensed her hunger -- for  _ him _ \-- and it thrilled him like nothing ever had before. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her body closer to his, feeling the press of her breasts through her thin dress. They were so close. So very very close.

He could hardly resist the slight growl that escaped from his throat as he consumed her with his kiss. She didn’t let up either, giving as good as she got, her hands wandering over his shoulders and upper back. He began kissing over to her cheek and down along her jaw, his name a sigh escaping her lips. Trailing open kisses along the column of her neck, his hands wandered as they trailed down the length of her body, gradually gathering her dress into his fist until his other hand touched bare flesh.

Rey’s thoughts were racing - as were his own, and despite how good everything felt, and how much they obviously both wanted this to happen, it was going too fast. Releasing her dress from his grasp, he pulled back just enough to catch his breath and rested his forehead against hers.

“I’m happy to see you too,” he confessed breathlessly , earning a slight chuckle.

Rey was equally breathless, gazing up at him through her lashes, her lips swollen from their kiss and her cheeks rosy with her desire. She rolled her hips, seeking friction where she could, her blush deepening when she felt his aching hardness.

“I can tell,” she whispered.

“Is this too much? I mean, we can stop--do you want to…?” He asked, fumbling over his words while still trying to find his breath.

“As nice as that was, we probably should...we don’t know how long this session will last.” Rey admitted sadly. She nuzzled against his chest; Ben closed his eyes, breathing in her heady scent and relishing her warmth.

He kissed Rey's forehead, smoothing his hands over her hair. “You’re right, of course. This bond is certainly something else.” he added.

He could feel the thundering of his heart slowing and resuming its pace, just as hers must have been. Their breathing evened out, and he could sense Rey was pondering his words, as if something stuck out at her.

“Bond?” Rey asked at last, breaking the silence. She pulled away to better look him in the eye, clearly her interest was piqued.

“Yes, my Master Snoke had me translating Sith texts the other day, that’s what I was doing when you and I had first connected. I was so steeped in darkness, due to a number of things - mostly his influence,” he said, reaching down to capture her hand.

He led her to his bed and motioned for her to sit, uncertain if she’d be able to, but pleased when she did. The layouts of their room must have been similar. 

“I discovered that you and I have a Force bond and are connected through the Force. It’s incredibly rare, but it happens.” He further explained. “The Sith knew about it, and explored it as much as they could. It could be used as a powerful tool, depending on who one was connected to. You can’t exactly control these sorts of things though.”

“Ah, I see,” Rey said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “But  _ why  _ are you studying Sith texts?”

“It’s what my Master wanted; he said it would bring me strength.” Ben confessed.

“If by  _ strength  _ he meant strength in the Dark, then he was right. Ben, when I saw you the last time, I hardly recognized you. It was as if you were dead inside...and now. Now you’re so alive.” Rey reached out, carefully stroking his cheeks before leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to the side of his mouth.

“Don’t frighten me like that again, okay? I need  _ my  _ Ben, not some shadow. Why do you let him do that to you?” Rey asked curiously, her tone a bit more insistent than usual.

_ My Ben _ ...she just claimed ownership of him, but for once in his life, it was something he didn’t mind. He could be her Ben until the end of time for all he cared.  _ My Ben _ . Her voice repeated softly in his mind, making it easier for him to open up more--a reprieve from his past, the past he tried so hard to escape from.

“Because… Snoke is all I ever knew. He’s been the one constant in my life that I could depend on. My parents were good parents; they meant well, but they both had so much dedication to their causes and chosen career paths…” Ben’s words ran dry; the confession had left a bad flavor in his mouth.

“But how was he there?  _ Why  _ was he there?” Rey prodded gently, resting her hand on Ben’s arm.

“He just  _ was _ . In my mind, an echo. He filled a void in my life, made me believe I could achieve greatness, if I just followed him. I didn’t know what I was following, or even why. I don’t know when I made the conscious decision to turn to the Dark, but it happened.” he continued.

“Then eventually, it put distance between my parents and me, and he told me that they didn’t care for me. He fed me lies and made me believe that Darkness was the only way, that it was my legacy as heir apparent to Lord Vader. That’s when I left it all behind to join him and his crusade.” 

Ben shook his head distastefully, cursing himself for ever having let things go so far. Pushing everyone away, even trying to push Rey away, but she didn’t give up on him.

“Ben, you have to know, I will never give up on you.” She smoothed her hands over his cheeks, threading her fingers in his hair. “ _ Never _ . We’re connected, you and I, and it’s clear that you’re more yourself now then you have been since you and I were last together. Listen to me; we need to do something. We need to kill Snoke, end his wicked regime, and grant you your freedom once and for all,” Rey encouraged, a fire in her eye that Ben hadn’t seen before.

“I’m not sure it’ll be that easy, he’s powerful…” Ben’s voice trailed off again.

“What did your texts say about those who were bonded?” Rey asked, cutting him off.

“Well...it said that it could be manipulated by malevolent outside forces, but those who choose to embrace it can strengthen it naturally, depending on the strength of the Force-sensitives who experience the bond.”

“That’s it, then. Ben, let’s do it!” Rey exclaimed, more animated now than before. “We can take him down  _ together _ . I’ve been training with Anakin, I’m far stronger now than I have ever been. Let me help you-- together, we can free you from this torment forever.”

Ben nodded slowly. “Yes...yes, I think you’re right. It’s time.” He added, reaching out and capturing both of Rey’s hands in his.

Rey smiled before drawing her hands away to cover her mouth as she yawned. She stretched her arms high above her, twisting her torso as she brought them down.

“For now, we should rest. Tomorrow we can plan. Will you hold me till the connection fades?” She asked, blinking up at him shyly.

“Absolutely. There’s nothing I’d rather do. Come here, sweetheart.” Ben encouraged, the pet name dropping from his lips before he realized. 

It was a term of endearment his father often used for his mother. It just rolled right off of his tongue without a thought.

Both shifted up the bed, and Ben realized that by some miracle, the layouts in their rooms really were the same. He curled on his side, patting the mattress next to him as Rey nuzzled in closely. He breathed her in, resting his head against hers and breathing deeply, comforted by her thoughts as her mind began to drift. 

Ben’s thoughts began to drift as well, and something gnawed at him. Something he should have said the moment he saw her, had he not been embarrassed over his state of undress around her. He needed to apologize for the way he’d treated her the last time he saw her. He didn’t mean to reject her, he didn’t mean to assume that she was anything but who she was. The warmth and Light that she exuded should have told him enough and yet --

“Shhh Ben, relax. I understand. You weren’t yourself. I forgive you. Now, rest.” Rey whispered, smoothing her hands over his chest and lightly kissing his jaw. She nuzzled closer to him, and he felt complete. 

Although he knew the link would end soon, he felt at ease for the first time in days. Deep down he knew that they both deserved the peace that they felt. Closing his eyes, he let go, willing the dreamworld to take him away.


	15. Chapter 15

“You’re telling me that you and my son have something called a Force Bond, and through this bond, the two of you came up with this plan to end Snoke once and for all?” Leia sounded dubious.

“Yes, General. I know, it sounds insane, but you have to trust me. Anakin can vouch for me, he’s seen it. He’s talked to Ben too.” Rey insisted.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Leia? Honestly, Rey. Now, tell me, what is the plan?” 

“There’s a moon close to where Starkiller Base was destroyed. Ben and I will meet there, and he’ll return me to the _Supremacy_ as his prisoner…” Rey began, explaining to Leia what the two of them, along with Anakin, had discussed in detail.

“It’s risky, but if anyone can pull it off, it’s you two!” Leia exclaimed after hearing Rey out. “Please let Han and Chewie escort you, I’d like to know you that you and Ben actually made it. You never know where the First Order might be lurking.”

“Absolutely. So I have your blessing to go, then?” Rey asked.

“You do. Not to add any pressure, but we’re counting on you to succeed--the whole _galaxy_ is depending on you.”

“I’ll do my best, Leia. So will Ben,” Rey promised.

Hours later, Rey, Han, and Chewie left hyperspace, and the crater-covered moon filled the viewport. Beyond that was a field of debris, which could only be the remains of Starkiller Base. It was a haunting backdrop to their landing. Ben had given Rey exact coordinates where he’d wait for her.

As they neared the surface of the moon, a sleek black shuttle stood out against the dusty crags, wind whipping up motes around the ship. Rey suddenly felt nervous; perhaps she had made a bad decision. Perhaps they couldn’t defeat Snoke. But then...who was she kidding? This was _Ben_. She’d be at his side, and together they would make the final move to free the galaxy of evil once and for all.

Rey shifted anxiously, distracting herself by watching Han and Chewie work in perfect sync--old friends who deserved their freedom, as much as everyone else she knew and was learning to love within the Resistance. 

A soft blue glow filled her peripheral vision and Rey knew that Anakin had come. A cool, feathery touch caused her to shiver as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

“It is time,” he said, as the _Falcon_ touched down gently on the moon’s surface.

Rey eagerly waited for the ramp to descend, yearning to gaze upon her beloved once again; it had been far too long since they were last together. They might have linked together through the bond the night prior, but it was nothing compared to being in the same space. Knowing he wasn’t just a vision or some wild fantasy had her practically sprinting off the _Falcon_.

As her feet touched the dusty ground, her footing was lighter, and she bounced along. The difference in gravity was disorienting but not nearly as disorienting as the vision she saw before her.

Ben strode forward, shrouded in darkness He was clothed head to toe in black; his cape billowed with every step and the chrome on his mask gleamed. He hardly seemed himself, and Rey halted mid-stride, watching Ben as he closed the distance between them.

He reached up with both hands, pushing a hidden button; his mask hissed and glided up before he removed it completely. He tossed his hair, smiled warmly, and his entire countenance changed. No longer was he wicked and mysterious, but he was welcoming and accepting. Rey felt at ease and she reached forward to capture him in her embrace.

“Ben,” she breathed softly, nuzzling against his chest.

“Are you ready for this?” he murmured against her hair, pressing a gentle kiss there.

“No, but I’m with you, so nothing else matters.”

“Bring Rey back, you hear?” Han called out, surprising them both as they shifted to regard the older man. “I’m getting awfully attached to her,” he added.

Ben chuckled under his breath. “Yes, Dad. We’ll _both_ be back before you know it.”

“I’m counting on it, kid. Now get out of here!” Han encouraged, before closing the _Falcon’s_ hatch.

Rey took Ben’s hand; together they made for the nearby shuttle. 

It was far more modern than anything Rey had seen before. She found herself gaping at various components, going over the familiar mechanical specs and examining things she had never seen before. How many portions might she receive for what she saw? The tally grew higher and higher as she walked through the ship. Then, it occurred to her that even if the ship belonged to the First Order, Ben was the one who piloted it, and that made it priceless to her.

Ben passed into the cockpit and began flight checks. Rey settled into the copilot’s chair, watching Ben--he was so like his father, wearing the same determined expression on his face as he worked. He made it look so effortless as he guided the shuttle off the surface and into open space. Entering the coordinates, he engaged the hyperdrive, each movement fluid and deliberate.

“It should take an hour or so before we reach the _Supremacy_. Snoke didn’t want to risk being anywhere near Starkiller Base, in case the laser cannon were to malfunction and accidentally shoot the command ship. His drive to survive trumped his drive to see other worlds crumble and fall to the might of the First Order.”

“Ah, I see,” Rey said with a shudder. “He truly is a vile man.” 

“Which is why we’re putting an end to him and his evil regime,” Ben said matter-of-factly.

Ben shifted in his seat, rotating to face Rey. Holding his arms open, he gestured for her to come over, and Rey did so without hesitation. She climbed into his lap and curled herself against him, relishing his warmth and breathing in his scent.

“Ben, do you really think…?” Rey let her voice trail off, unable to vocalize the fears that kept rising from nowhere.

“We’ll be fine, sweetheart. Relax, will you?” Ben asked, tilting Rey’s chin up gently and pressing a tender kiss to her lips. 

Their kiss lingered, neither quite willing to stop. Around them, the Force buzzed like bees near a great hive. Their bond felt stronger than ever. When their kiss finally ended, Rey sighed against Ben's mouth, sharing his breath.

“Rey,” Ben said, his voice husky with need. Rey sensed that their time was short, though, and it couldn’t be wasted. She waited patiently while they both caught their breath and cooled down.

“Listen to me, sweetheart. This likely won’t be easy for you, but for us to pull this off I’m going to have to act like my old self. I have to be Kylo Ren around Snoke. I need to be dark, cold and completely uninterested in you. Please don’t let it mislead or upset you. My feelings for you couldn’t be greater than they are now.”

He threaded his fingers through her hair, cradling her head as he pressed his forehead to hers. Rey could tell he wanted to say and do more, but she also understood his need for restraint.

“I feel the same, and I understand. You have to do what’s right,” she added softly, nuzzling against Ben’s nose as she spoke.

“Just trust me, okay?”

“Always,” Rey said with absolute certainty. She could sense a tremor of fear and uncertainty ripple across the bond, and it matched her own.

Gazing deeply into Ben’s eyes, she noted the reflection of the stars. The streaks of blue shone brightly against the comforting brown she had grown to know and love. Soon the streaks slowed and the brightness faded. Glancing past Ben, she knew they had left hyperspace, and looming nearby was the _Supremacy_.

Rey slid from Ben’s lap, offering one last peck on his cheek before settling back in the copilot’s chair. She watched as he took control of the shuttle again, guiding it with ease into the nearest bay.

Ben stood, walking past Rey. She watched curiously as he retrieved two items-- his mask and a pair of Imperial binders. She stood hesitantly, approaching him as he slid his helmet into place before clicking a switch to open the binders.

“Do I really have to wear those?” Rey asked, wrinkling her nose as she eyed the binders warily.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Ben said, his voice lower and distorted through the mask. “It makes it more believable. They’re only uncomfortable if you struggle against them. Remain calm and you’ll be fine.”

Rey took a deep breath and released it slowly before holding out her wrists. She looked away, biting her lip as Ben locked them into place. She glanced up only when she felt his gloved fingers caress her cheek. She wanted to see his warm brown eyes but was only met with the cold chrome and rough leather stretched over the mask.

“This isn’t forever, sweetheart. Trust me,” he murmured, his cold, modulated voice the tiniest bit soft at the edge.

Rey nodded resolutely, gesturing with both hands for him to lead the way. Keeping her head down, she followed solemnly, doing her part to play the convincing prisoner. 

She glanced up on occasion, doing her best not to gape as they walked through. As if the shuttle wasn’t captivating enough! This was a dream ship! So much technological wonder and advancement beyond anything she had ever before seen. She could own Jakku with a ship like this. What would Plutt say to that?

Ben held out his hand, halting her in place when they reached an elevator. They stepped in and he entered a code, which she assumed led to a private sector. In no time, they were silently whizzing up through the floors, the white lights pulsing subtly behind them.

Ben stood quietly, away from Rey and to the side. She stared ahead at the door, uncertain how long their journey would be.

“You’re afraid,” Ben said quietly.

“No,” Rey quickly denied, turning to face him. This time she saw past the mask, knowing deep inside her beloved still lingered. “I’m not afraid to die. I’ve been dying a little bit each day since you left.”

“What do you mean?” Ben asked, cocking his head curiously.

“I love you,” she whispered, yearning to reach out, to hold Ben, and kiss him, to show him she meant every word.

She knew he couldn’t react the way he wanted to. She could feel the pull in the bond, the desire he felt, and his need to hold her. It was nearly as strong as her need to be held, and yet he resisted.

“I just had to let you know, before we die. I truly...deeply...love you, Ben.” she gently asserted, as if saying it once wasn’t enough.

“We’re not dying today, sweetheart. Not if I have anything to say about it.” Ben replied.

“Oh?” Rey asked, stepping closer.

“I have something to fight for. I love you, too.”

Rey couldn’t hide her smile. She let it shine brightly, not holding back. She had always dreamed of a day when someone told her they loved her and genuinely meant it. She felt Ben’s love through the bond, and it warmed her heart. She felt his determination and drive to succeed. He believed so vehemently in their success that she was starting to believe they could as well. Nodding in understanding, she turned away from Ben, just as the doors slid open.

Ben strode forward, resting his hand on Rey’s lower back as he led her through the doors of the elevator. Rey gasped as she took in the throne room. It was swathed in vibrant red fabric, its floors polished to an obsidian shine that reflected eerily back up at them.

She heard Ben stop walking and glanced back at him to see him go down on bended knee and remove his helmet. He hung his head out of respect, she had assumed; and she looked forward, facing quite possibly the most grotesque man she had ever seen in her life.

His features looked as if he had been horribly burnt or somehow otherwise injured - perhaps with a lightsaber? Part of his face was cratered deeply, and he seemed deceptively frail, despite the power that emanated from him. Rey felt nearly suffocated as she felt the embrace of power from both sides, as Ben had projected his dark Force energy out, in order to appease his master, she had assumed.

Rey swallowed nervously, remembering their plan - but also, another thing, that she _hadn’t_ told Ben about. This would surely shock him, but she knew what she had to do. She felt the love and determination, but buried it deeply, lest Snoke sense it.

“Kylo Ren, so good to have you back. What have you brought me here? The scavenger again, I assume?” Snoke’s voice echoed ominously as he spoke; the room’s acoustics were clearly designed to give the perception of a power his physical appearance lacked.

“Master,” Ben began, his voice measured as he spoke. “I had been surveying the damage around Starkiller Base when I observed a craft flying suspiciously close to the wreckage. I followed the craft to a nearby moon and sought out the pilot, and discovered the girl. She claims to be --”

“ _No_ ,” Rey interrupted. “No, that’s not how it went.”

“I beg your pardon?” Snoke demanded, clearly displeased by Rey’s interruption.

Rey held up her wrists, cocking a brow at Snoke. With a twitch of his fingers, the binders fell to the floor. She nodded appreciatively, resisting the urge to look back at Ben, let alone run to him and hold him the way she so desperately wanted to.

“You must ignore this fool. I actually _wanted_ to be captured, because I knew he would bring me to _you_ ,” Rey said pointedly, pacing closer to Snoke.

He settled back in his chair, appraising her as she made her approach.

“Why would you _want_ to be caught, girl? Wasn’t one time enough?” Snoke asked, a smug grin on his face.

“You and I _both_ know that is a lie that you spun to throw off young Solo. Clearly, it worked. He grew weak and sentimental, like his father,” Rey said pointedly, trying not to flinch when she felt Ben’s pain through the bond. She had to keep going, it was the only way…

“Yes, I always felt as though his parents made him overly sentimental. The boy could never fully commit to the Darkside, and I blame them. If only he could be more like his grandfather,” Snoke admitted with an offhand gesture.

“I understand, sir, which is why I have come to you. Ben Solo is not the only one with a powerful grandfather. I am the granddaughter of Sheev Palpatine. His blood flows through me, and I have felt the pull to the Dark. I’ve had a vision of myself on the Sith Throne, and I am seeking you out as my Master.”

Snoke’s eyes widened as he regarded her even closer, leaning forward. Rey went down on bended knee, mirroring the same pose that Ben wordlessly held behind her.

_What are you doing?_ Ben asked through the bond.

_Trust me._ Rey responded, maintaining her pose and looking up resolutely.

“You’re well aware I already have an apprentice,” Snoke explained, cocking his head.

“So then why not let me take him out? I’ll prove to you my loyalty-- _Master,_ ” she added that for emphasis, knowing that was all it would take.

Snoke began nodding, a devious grin spreading over his haggard features. “Good, good,” he said, drawing out the o’s. “Then kill him. Kill him, _now_.”

Snoke gestured at Ben with a bony long finger, making Rey grin wickedly in response.

“This is the way,” Rey murmured as she stood, turning to face Ben. “I know what I have to do.”

She held out her hand and willed the Force to pull Ben’s saber from his belt. She lifted the hilt, inspecting it as if seeing it for the first time before igniting the blades with a flourish. Reaching to her own belt, she unclipped Anakin’s blue saber, lighting it as well. She took measured steps as she approached Ben carrying a hilt in each hand. Crossing the blades near to his neck, she heard his sharp intake of breath. His eyes pleaded with her.

_Please...don’t…_ he silently begged.

“That’s it, girl, make your move. Fulfill your destiny, and become the Sith you were born to be.” Snoke taunted from behind her.

Rey winked at Ben and then quicker than anyone could have predicted, she flung the two sabers behind her, grinning with satisfaction the moment she heard Snoke’s choked gasp echoing in the room.

Ben stood and Rey whipped around to see Snoke with two blades piercing his chest, eyeing the blades from one to the other, shock written on his features as he gaped up at Rey.

Holding up her hands, Rey willed the Force to draw the blades out of Snoke’s body, as she was fully anticipating that the red armor-clad guards she had witnessed around the room would not stand for seeing the mighty Supreme Leader slain in front of them. Snoke’s body collapsed to the floor just as Rey handed Ben his lightsaber.

“That wasn’t what we planned,” Ben murmured, moving to stand at Rey’s back as the guards descended on them.

“I improvised,” Rey explained with a shrug, as she blocked one guard’s strike. “It was Anakin’s idea.”

Ben chuckled darkly behind her as she heard the crackling blade whiz through the air. “Your Master has taught you well.”

Rey kneed a guard in the groin before spinning and thrusting her blade into another that had nearly struck at Ben. _Never_ would she let anyone hurt her love. Turning again, she leaned against Ben’s back before grasping his thigh--earning an appreciative hum from Ben at _that_ little touch-- and kicking with both legs to knock one guard into another, causing him to fall onto the other’s blade.

Rey didn’t realize that the throne room was as large as it was until she noticed she had been gradually driven backward by two of the guards. What the guards didn’t realize though, was that Ben and Rey had their bond and despite the distance were stronger together than they would be alone. Cold fear took over until she tapped into Ben’s well of strength and stamina and made it her own, thanking him silently across the bond.

One of the guards caught her lightsaber with a whip-like weapon and yanked her closer to him. Desperate to be free and united with Ben, she ducked under her foe’s arm, stabbing her saber through his chest and freeing herself as he fell to the ground. Across the room, Ben’s moves were a bit more refined. He looked like a dancer, moving from one target to the next, effortlessly dodging their strikes. He was a beautiful sight to behold, his animal grace as deadly as it was effective. As she faced her next opponent, Ben’s grunts of strain spurred her on, their combined efforts joining in the air and through the bond as they worked together to destroy their enemies once and for all.

The guard she faced next carried a double-bladed staff, which he separated in two, blades whirring through the air as he made his approach. Rey wouldn’t let herself be intimidated by his moves though. She whipped her lightsaber through the air, screaming in fury against the approaching enemy. His strikes were swift, and alternated at a dizzying speed, making it difficult for her to keep up with his movements. She managed to dislodge one of his weapons, sending it spiraling towards one of the crimson curtains. Rey’s joy at seeing the weapon fly was short-lived, as her opponent sliced her arm with his spare blade.

Yelping in pain, she was relieved when she felt Ben reach out across the bond. _Are you okay?_

_It’s nothing_ , she lied against the stinging pain. Rey glanced across the room to see Ben nod and smile before turning and striking again.

_Hang in there, sweetheart,_ he offered encouragingly.

That moment of distraction was all her opponent needed as he approached from behind and grabbed her in a chokehold. She struggled, one arm pinned between their bodies. Dropping her saber, she lifted her arm and squirmed away, just in time to grab the falling saber before it hit the ground. With a quick swipe across the shin, the other guard fell backward and disappeared behind a gap in the floor.

Strangely enough, she still felt a phantom pain in her neck, like she was being strangled, when she clearly wasn’t. The bond - of course. A fleeting glance across the room confirmed it - Ben was weaponless and pinned to another guard who had him in a tight chokehold, only he couldn’t wiggle loose. Anger and worry made her act fast to help her love.

“Ben!” she shouted, catching his attention as she tossed her lightsaber across the room.

Relief surged through the bond as he caught it and ignited it, piercing a hole through his captor’s skull. The guard stilled and Ben grasped upon the staff, elbowing the guard to the ground. They had succeeded, as Ben had believed they would. Especially since they _both_ had something to fight for.

“We did it! The galaxy is free!!” Rey exclaimed exuberantly, practically bouncing as she made her way over to Ben.

He gathered her into his arms and swung her around, delighting her before pulling her into a tight embrace and pressing a searing kiss upon her lips. She was smoldering as their kiss evolved into something messy yet passionate. Both were covered in sweat from the fight and their clothes clung to them, but they held strong, losing themselves in the moment.

Rey felt emboldened by the success of their fight and decided to take things a step further. Sending an image to Ben through the bond, she broke the kiss and eyed him knowingly.

  
“Let’s get out of here,” she said breathlessly. “It’s time,” she added, following Ben’s lead as he guided them back through the _Supremacy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well...it seems our beloved duo has had a bit of an emotional chapter. Saying those special three words being one of the highlights, and then the triumph of success after Ben nearly lost his life. Of course, there was a lot of trust throughout the chapter - something their relationship is built upon. In the end, they wound up on top! So my question is - what's left after this? Any theories? I'd love to hear your feedback! It's like gold to me! I'd love to hear it all - good and bad, truly! Don't feel like commenting here? Message me on Tumblr. The name is wingless one there, too!
> 
> Shout out to my beloved Kate_Reid who is ever so patient with me and helps to make my words shine. She's the best beta a girl could ask for. Also, much love to tmtillson3 and the ladies in the Space Cafe. I've loved sprinting with you all! It's fun to have such a supportive crew. Finally, my muses ArtemisRose737, CajunSpice and Lilia_Ula. You are all the butter to my bread. 
> 
> Thank YOU dear reader! The end is near - we're almost at the last chapter. You all are amazing for sticking with me for this long! I appreciate each and every one of you :)


	16. Chapter 16

The journey to D’Qar from the _Supremacy_ had been wonderfully quick. The celebration that followed was a surprise, even for Ben, but they went with it. Apparently, word of the Supreme Leader’s death traveled fast. Stormtroopers across the galaxy put down their weapons, promising a much-needed reign of peace for the foreseeable future.

Days later, Ben and Rey found themselves in the old command center at the base, taking advantage of the giant display as they debated their destination.

“Our new Academy should be located at an old Jedi Temple site, so that we may be surrounded by the Force where it is the strongest,” Ben reasoned, nuzzling Rey from behind while she navigated the computer.

“Alright, well, let’s go through the list, then,” Rey said as she clicked a button to pull up a holographic image of the first listed planet. “This is Tython...oooh, interesting it’s a mountainous planet, and the temple is built _underground_?”

Rey tilted her head to regard Ben as he leaned in closer to read the display. “Hmm. Martyrium of Frozen Tears. . . I mean, it certainly _sounds_ interesting. A cave of solid Kyberite. Only problem is the frozen part. Look, sweetheart, this is not only underground, but in an _icecap_ ,” Ben pointed out.

“Oh my.” Rey shuddered. “Maybe Tython isn’t the best place. Ugh, Ilum is another ice planet, skip that. Okay then, how about this?”

“Vrogas Vas? Do you fancy yourself in ruins on a desert planet with a fueling station and wasp-worms as our neighbors?” Ben asked incredulously.

Rey grimaced. “Good point, okay forget Vrogas Vas. There must be _someplace_?” Rey mused, leaning back into Ben’s embrace.

“There’s always Coruscant. It was Jedi headquarters in the Old Republic, with training, bureaucratic, dormitory, and library facilities. It might be just what we need.” Ben reached around Rey, typing quickly and pulling it up on the holo projector.

“Eh, I don’t know. That seems like an awfully large facility for just starting out. Are we certain it’s even still standing?” Now it was Rey’s turn to be incredulous.

“Hmm, you’re right. It looks like it’s been left in ruins. But that wouldn’t stop me; after all, most places we’re looking at are in ruins. We’re rebuilding, remember?” Ben gently reminded, pressing a kiss to Rey’s forehead.

“Why not Naboo?” a voice called out from behind them. Both turned to see Leia as she entered, a soft smile playing on her lips.

“Good morning, Mother,” Ben said, opening his arms to accept her warm embrace.

“Ben, Rey, good to see you both,” Leia said after hugging Rey.

“Why Naboo?” Rey asked curiously, pulling it up on the computer.

“Well, it isn’t the location of a former Jedi Temple, if that’s what you’re wondering. I think its location might suit your needs, however,” Leia suggested, leaning against the display console and looking up at the projected image.

“Why would that be?” Ben asked, arching a brow.

“Well, for one, I’ve been talking with survivors of the former Galactic Republic Council, and they’re interested in building a new Council. The current Queen of Naboo has offered her facilities to us. She’s eager to see a proper democracy rebuilt.” Leia pointed out the location of the palace in Theed.

“The palace complex is certainly large enough that a wing of it could be dedicated to your Jedi Academy,” she continued, gesturing as she spoke. “Our new democratic council could certainly use input from the new Gray Jedi Masters as well.”

“This is tempting, Mother. You left out a key reason why you’d want to go there, though,” Ben said with a slight smirk. “This is where our family began.”

“Your family?” Rey asked, turning towards Ben and quirking a brow.

“My grandmother, Padmé Amidala, was once the Queen of Naboo, and later became a senator. Of course, your grandfather, Sheev Palpatine, was also from Naboo,” Ben explained, folding his arms across his chest.

Rey chuckled lowly, looking from Ben to Leia and laughing even louder at their dubious expressions. “Palpatine isn’t _really_ my grandfather,” she explained. “That was Anakin’s idea. He knew that Snoke would totally fall for it --which he did-- since Palpatine is known galaxy-wide. I’m just a nobody from Jakku.”

“But not to me,” Ben said, suddenly serious. “To me, you are _everything_.”

“Oh, Ben,” Rey sighed, raising on tiptoe to receive his kiss.

“Alright kids, alright, break it up,” Leia said after several minutes. “Ben is right,” she explained, nodding as she spoke. “Our family is from there, and so it would be a homecoming of sorts. I really do think it offers the best for everyone, though. Even your father plans to commit to legal trade. Naboo has some extraordinary exports, and a rich culture.”

“Woah, Dad trading legally. I’ll believe _that_ when I see it,” Ben said with a smirk.

“Just look at these images! Naboo is absolutely stunning. Can we go there, please?” Rey asked, practically vibrating with excitement.

“Looks like we found our home, then,” Ben said, pulling Rey into his arms.

“I like the sound of that,” Rey beamed, nuzzling against Ben’s chest. “ _Our_ home.”

Several Months Later

It was a warm afternoon on the sunny shores of Varykino, where a small gathering of children watched as their Masters demonstrated sparring with lightsabers. Ben lunged and Rey parried as they danced around one another. The children were learning quickly and the Academy was booming. So was the new galactic council, which met monthly in the palace of Theed.

The Balanced Academy attracted more than just a new generation of padawans. Jedi Master Luke Skywalker had finally come out of hiding. The reason was uncertain-- it could have been the vanished threat of war; it could have been his guilt over his abandonment of his sister and her cause. It could just be that he was lonely and had finally decided to rejoin society. Either way, he worked well within the academy, teaching the children the value of patience and meditation.

Master Ben specialized in combat training and dark forces whereas Master Rey specialized in history and light forces. They worked together and built on one another’s lessons effortlessly. The children particularly enjoyed watching them spar. It was as entertaining as it was useful, but the kids just enjoyed the pretty light show with their Masters.

Anakin would often aid in teaching, as well as other Masters from the past. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Yoda were regulars alongside him. Right now, Anakin leaned back against a tree, enjoying the saber battle as much as the children were.

“Well, Anakin, you actually did it,” Obi-Wan said, coming up from behind him.

“Did what, Master?” Anakin asked.

“Oh, for the love of - didn’t I tell you to stop calling me Master? We’re both one with the Force now; that’s hardly necessary,” Obi-Wan chided him.

“I’m sorry, Master. You know how the saying goes: old habits die hard,” Anakin said with a smirk.

“As I was saying, my troublesome friend, you did it. Qui-Gon was always sure you were the Chosen One, and I believed him then. Now I know for sure. You restored peace to the galaxy, as the prophecy foretold,” Obi-Wan explained.

“Oh no, that wasn’t me; it was my grandson and Rey,” Anakin was quick to argue. He turned away from the saber battle to regard his former master.

“Ah, but from a certain point of view, it was _you_. Had you not broken the Jedi code and fallen in love, your children never would have been born, and you wouldn’t have a grandson. So, my argument stands. You did it.”

“Well, since you put it that way, I suppose I did,” Anakin agreed with a laugh. He glanced over his shoulder to watch Ben and Rey once more. “You know, they’re doing quite a bit for the future of the Force. They’re no longer alone.”

He gazed knowingly at Rey, smiling faintly as she gracefully swiped her blade at Ben.

“The future will be strong with them, and you should be quite proud that your bloodline will continue. I know I certainly am,” Obi-Wan said with a determined nod. 

“You know, we might want to pull Masters Windu and Yoda aside and have them re-write the old code,” Anakin mused, looking fondly at his master.

“Oh, I think Ben and Rey can rewrite history themselves. They already have in so many ways.” He reached forward and clapped Anakin on the shoulder. “You were right, old friend. At the end of the day, love is the answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end! What do you think? I'm hoping it was a worthy conclusion to my version of things. Even threw a little shade at the "Rey Palpatine" bit from TROS. I prefer her as a nobody, thank you very much. I think so many people feel like they're nobody - but it's okay. Ultimately, there's someone out there who loves you for who you are and don't care about your past. That was what I felt should have happened between Ben and Rey. They were literally soul mates -- a Dyad in the Force. Their love would have lasted regardless of whether or not Rey came from a famous family. I digress.
> 
> Shout out to my sweet betas, miss Tmwillson3 and Kate_Reid. Both are amazing authors on their own, with plenty of variety to their works, so check them out if you're looking for something new. My writing team was a huge help for this story, they kept me on the right track and I owe so much to them. CajunSpice, ArtemisRose, Lilia-Ula, and AlbaStarGazer, thank you all!!! (Alba, your recommendation for Naboo was truly a brilliant idea and one I never would have considered without your guidance. You impacted this final chapter in such a positive way. I truly owe you, darling!)
> 
> Thank YOU dear reader, for taking part in this journey with me. I appreciate you all for reading and hope it was entertaining. Until next we meet, may the Force be with you, always!


End file.
